Rise and Fall
by Toxic-Tears-123
Summary: <html><head></head>There were no choices for her, no alternate path. Everything was already drawn out for her. Now Jenny can either defy it or let it control her. Will she follow her destiny and protect the last hope for a city controled by hatred? But this is only the beginning and there are so many things she has yet to learn... Jak/OC. COMPLETE.</html>
1. Nightmare

_**Rise and Fall**_

**Chapter 1: Nightmare**

The room was dark… But things were calm. My mind was racing that night. The dreams they kept coming… over and over again. But it was just that right? Just a dream…

The dreams came every night and always the same. The guards that were supposed to protect the citizens of Haven City would always be there, taunting me, hurting me, trying to kill me.

My mother had just gotten news that my step-father had been banished to the Wasteland, the worse possible sentence, because he had helped the Underground. Knowing that the Krimson Guards would come after us also, my mother moved us to a different house hoping that they would not find us. But they still frightened me. I knew they couldn't just get here in a day. They would need time to find where we had moved and time to get here.

I tried closing my eyes and attempted to force myself to sleep.

Then I heard it… The creaking of the door.

My breath caught in my throat. It was only the wind.

I turned over in my bed facing away from my door.

I heard the door down the hall open and I squeezed my eyes shut.

'_It's just mom,'_ I thought to myself _'There's no way they could have found us that soon…'_

My bedroom door began to creak as the doorknob turned. I squeezed my eyes shut and gripped my blanket tightly.

'_It's only mom.'_

The door slammed open and I jumped, automatically sitting up in my bed.

I gasped feeling the cold metal of a gun against my forehead. My eyes adjusted and I saw him.

His bright orange hair stuck out in odd ways and his gold eyes glared at me. I could see the other men behind him, all of whom wore red armor, the Krimson Guard. I gulped as I began to tremble.

"You are under arrest on the charges of treason" the orange haired man growled grabbing me by my arm and pulling me from my bed.

Cuffs were slammed onto my wrists and I was dragged out of my room.

'_Where is mom?'_

I looked up at the men, terrified, "But I'm only twelve…"

I had more to say but we had made it to the bottom of the stairs and I saw my mom being held by two other guards.

"Please let my daughter go," she sobbed, glancing quickly at me before looking up at the orange haired man "She had nothing to do with helping the Underground. She never knew I was helping either."

I gasped lightly as my mom confessed to helping the Underground. She lied about me no knowing. I would always help her cook for the Underground men and I enjoyed talking to them. They were always nice to me and would rub my head, messing up my hair, and tell me how much I'd grown whenever they came in. But my mom was willing to lie to help me.

"Well since you've confessed you should know what is to come" the golden eyed man stated.

My mom's head bowed and I could see tears falling. I was confused. I didn't understand what the man was saying.

"Yes I do," she lifted her head up and looked at me sadly "Just please don't make her watch."

"I can't do that. You see your daughter must learn what happens to people when they defy Baron Praxis."

My mother gasped, about to yell at the man but she only managed to get that one gasp out. The man raised his gun and shot my mother in the head. Blood splatter everywhere, including across my face.

I remember screaming and fighting against the guards before one of them raised their gun and hit me in the back of the head with it.

.

.

.

I awake in a small dark room. Beneath me was a thin mattress. I sat up looking at my surrounding. There was nothing in the room except the mattress and a toilet. There was a door with a small barred window at the top.

'_Where am I?'_

The door slid open and two guards walked into the small room. They got on either side of me and grabbed my arms, pulling me off the mattress. The men dragged me out the door and into a large room. The walls were all covered in doors. In the center of the room was a large metal chair with machines next to it. Three men stood next to the chair, two of which I recognized.

The largest was Baron Praxis, a huge hulking man and the leader of Haven City. He had lost one of his eyes in a battle against the metal heads so part of his face was covered in metal. The only thing this man seemed to care about was his city. Not the people, or even his own daughter, but this once great city he is ruining.

The other man I recognized was the commander Erol. As I was dragged closer then man's eyes narrowed and he smirked. My eyes widened as I began to tremble and the guards threw me onto the chair. Straps were tightened around my wrists and ankles and also around my right elbow but I was too frightened to struggle.

I looked towards the other man, the one I've never seen before. His icy blue eyes stared at me for a moment, a quick flash of sadness passing over his eyes, before turning to look at the computers behind him. Tattoos covered his face and neck, just like all the other Krimson Guards. His light brown hair was pulled back in dreadlocks that reached just past the base of his skull. He wore the traditional KG uniform but without a helmet. He couldn't have been more than twenty or so.

"Let's get this over with" the baron stated sounding bored.

The brunette man pressed a button on the computer and a large needle slid from the machine above me. My eyes widened in fear as it inched towards my forearm. It pierced the skin and I winced slightly. My lip began to tremble as I stared up at the men.

And then the pain came.

My back arched off the table as I cried out, the horrible electric pain coursing through my body. The only thing holding me onto the table was the straps. I could feel the muscles in my right shoulder tearing and I strained to get away from the pain. I heard a sharp pop before a terrible pain swept through my shoulder.

The flow of electrifying pain stopped but the pain in my shoulder didn't. I continued to scream.

"Why did you stop the experiments, Commander Torn?" Baron Praxis growled. I barely heard what was being said over my screaming.

"She dislocated her own shoulder. She's no use to us if she rips herself apart" the brunette stated.

I stopped screaming and merely began sobbing. I wanted nothing more than to go home to my mother and curl up in her lap and sleep.

'_But my mother's dead.'_

The baron only nodded, "She survived the first injection. Take care of her injuries and we'll continue again tomorrow."

The brunette, Torn, nodded as the baron and Erol left the room. I didn't pay much attention until I felt the straps loosening. The man reached out to grab my arm and I jerked away from him, upsetting my shoulder and causing me to cry out.

"Stop moving," the man said grabbing my arm "I'm going to make the pain go away."

He pulled down on my arm suddenly and I gasped. But as much as that jerk hurt the feeling afterwards hurt a lot less. Still the ripped muscles burned but that wasn't anything to the feeling of my shoulder being dislocated or the stuff they had injected me with.

The man put his arms behind my shoulders and under my knees before lifting me easily off the table like I was nothing. I winced slightly as he carried me back towards my cell. He sat me on the small mattress and I reached up to grab my burning shoulder. The commander left and came back quickly with a bag of ice.

"Here, put this on your shoulder it should help" the man stated holding the bag out to me.

I nodded and place the bag on my shoulder, "Where am I?"

"You're in the Fortress," the man said, looking at me with sad, icy blue eyes "What's your name?"

"Jenny" I mumbled, staring at the man with wide green eyes.

"I'm Torn" he held out his gloved hand towards me.

I stared at it for a moment before grabbing it with my much smaller hand. I smiled up at the man and the corner of his lip moved up slightly in a sad, half smile.

"What was that stuff they injected me with?" I questioned, shifting slightly on the mattress.

"Dark Eco," Torn stated and my eyes widened "The baron is desperate to end the war with the metalheads so he's trying to create a super weapon," anger flashed across his eyes and he growled slightly "he thinks the way to do that is by pumping people full of Dark Eco."

"And you don't agree with that?"

Torn shook his head, his dreadlocks swishing back a forth.

"Then I trust you" I smiled, reaching up to wrap my arms around his neck.

I felt the man tense before awkwardly patting me on the back. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me away.

"Get some sleep, squirt" he patted my head gently, ruffling my light brown hair.

Torn left, closing and locking the door behind him leaving the room in near darkness. I sighed as I laid down on the mattress, being careful not to upset my injured shoulder. I managed to get comfortable and soon dozed off to sleep.

.

.

.

_In my nightmares that night the death of my mother replayed over and over again in my mind. Erol's sinister smile always there and his golden eyes always watching me. And I was slowly drowning… Drowning in Dark Eco…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here's the first chapter of the rewritten Rise and Fall. Quite a bit different from my previous versions of this story so I hope you all enjoy it. It's the same basic storyline as the original but it just hasn't gotten there yet. There are going to be many things that change, such as Jenny's relationship with some of the characters will be different. **

**If I start to get some of the canons OOC please do tell me. I'm going to try my best to keep them true to their nature. **

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short… :/ **

**Well R&R and tell me what you think! It would make me very happy :D**


	2. Inside the Fire

_**Rise and Fall**_

**Chapter 2: Inside the Fire**

Days turned to weeks… Weeks turned to months… Months turned into years… Time passed slowly in prison but soon it was the spring two years after I had been thrown in prison. The guards stopped wearing their long sleeved black sweaters and opted for t-shirts or tank tops. The prison cells went from freezing cold to musty and thick from the slight heat.

The experiments continued. Others were put into the Dark Warrior Program but most didn't last long. I was still alive but the injection spot was slowly deadening and turning black. I knew I would eventually die from the Dark Eco in my body.

Torn continued to take care of me by fixing my injuries and bringing me extra food whenever he could. He was getting skinnier with the passing months and he seemed exhausted all the time. I think the stress of the KG was getting to him. It was easy to see he didn't enjoy working here.

Today I was once again strapped to the table waiting for the experiments to be over so I could go back to my cell.

"The experiments do not seem to be going as we had planned, sir" one voice I recognized well stated.

I turned to look at the horrible man. This was the man that had arrested me. Hateful, gold eyes glared down at me before looking back to the man he had addressed, Baron Praxis.

"We'll try again tomorrow," the baron stated, grabbing me by my hair and pulling my head up from the table "But if nothing changes I want her disposed of we can't have anyone finding out about these experiments."

Erol nodded as Praxis left the room. I felt the restraints leave my wrist but only had a second of relief before the Krimson Guard commander pulled me by the front of my prison clothes from the metal chair. I stumbled along behind him, barely able to keep from falling on my face.

I hoped Erol would just throw me back into my cell but he was in a bad mood today. He threw me against the wall, my head slamming into the metal walls before I slumped to the ground again. The orange haired man grabbed me by my throat and held me up against the wall.

"You worthless brat!" he spat in my face before tossing me to the ground like a rag doll "You are completely useless."

I tried to stand but before I could the commander kicked me in the ribs. I coughed as I rolled over onto my side clutching my chest. I gasped for air and fell onto my back looking up at the man. He lowered his foot onto my face crushing it to the ground. I cried out as the door slid open.

"Erol! What do you think you're doing?" a gruff voice shouted as he walked into the room.

I looked up and almost smiled as Torn walked in.

Erol merely growled before walking towards Torn. I just laid on the cold floor waiting for Erol to leave.

"Make sure she gets back in her cell" the orange haired man hissed before leaving the room.

Torn walked over to me grabbing me by my arm and pulled me off the ground. He led me over to my cell and sat me down on the thin mattress. I reached up and touched my face feeling the blood on my cheek. Torn tore a piece of cloth from the bottom of my pants and held it against my face.

Torn leaned back against the wall and sighed heavily. I looked up at him as he clutched his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

He ran a hand through his hair, "I can't take this anymore. The experiments and death, the baron ruining this city… I've found a way to get out. I'm leaving the guard and joining the Underground."

"I know that can't be the whole story."

Torn looked up at me with narrowed eyes, "The baron sent me and my men out to the lower class part of the city to get rid of some metalheads that had broken through the wall. He told us it would be just an easy take out of metalheads. But as soon as we got there the entire place was overrun with those monsters. The baron pulled the guard back and also the shield wall that protects the city leaving one outside the new barrier to die. An old, green man somehow stopped the attack and Praxis let everyone back into the city. I talked to the man after the attack. He's known as the Shadow, the leader of the Underground. He offered me a position as the Underground's coordinator."

"So… you're just going to leave?" I asked, fearing what would happen to me when Torn was gone.

"If I can I'll take you with me. I may not be able to help everyone in the DWP but I can at least help you" he stated.

"They're going to kill me tomorrow…" I whispered, hugging my knees to my chest.

"What?" Torn's head snapped up.

"Baron Praxis said that they would try the experiments tomorrow and if they didn't get the results they want that Erol was to… dispose of me."

Torn growled as he stood up, "That complicates things. But I'm not going to let you die in here."

I smiled up at the man, "Thank you."

"You can thank me when I get you out of here alive" stated Torn as he left the cell closing and locking the door.

I slept easier that night than any other.

.

.

.

I took in a deep breath. I was really going to be free. After two years of torture I was going to escape with Torn. I talked to him earlier in the day and could tell he felt conflicted about having me go to the Underground with him. He said a fourteen year old girl had no business trying to fight in a war. But in the end he decided he would let the Shadow make that decision. I didn't really care all that much about fighting but I wanted to stay with Torn. I knew he would do his best to protect me.

I gasped lightly as the cell door slid open hoping it would be Torn. But alas it was two guards who were to take me to the chair. One grabbed each of my arms and pulled me off the floor. I was dragged out of my cell towards the chair where Erol and Baron Praxis were still waiting. The guards strapped me down to the chair. I had learned a long time ago to not resist. It would only cause more pain.

The large needle stabbed into my arm and I cried out. Soon after the Dark Eco began pumping into my arm and the burning started. I felt like I was on fire. The pain spread from my arm up to my shoulder and across my chest. When the eco reached my heart it started pounding rapidly. It was always the same. The burning and spreading and then my heart feeling like it would burst at any minute.

I don't really realize how long the experimenting last. It just seems to last forever when in reality it was probably only a few minutes. When the Dark Eco stopped pumping into my arm the pain dulled a little. I gasped for air, my eyes burning a filled with tears.

The mechanical voice spoke up then, "Subject is nominal and unchanging."

The baron growled, "I don't understand! The girl should at least be dead by now. Why has nothing changed?"

"Maybe administering the eco differently might change something?" Erol suggested.

"Maybe," Baron Praxis rubbed his chin in thought "Any how we need to start fresh with a new subject. Dispose of the girl."

"As you wish."

I began to panic. What if Torn didn't make it in time?

Erol detached the restraints and pulled me from the chair. I fell to my knees only to be picked up by the two guards. Of course Erol couldn't just kill me quick and easy. No, he had to take his time.

I was pushed down onto my knees in front of Erol only to receive a kick to the stomach. The two guards held me up keeping me from hitting the ground. The tears I had originally planned to hold back now flowed freely across my cheeks.

Erol back handed me, the point on the back of his glove cutting into my skin, leaving a long cut. Blood poured across my face and down my neck. The golden eyed man drew his arm back before punching me in the eye. My head drooped and I closed my eyes. I was too tired to focus on anything.

I was soon on the ground, to beat up to stand or move. Erol walked over to me, pulling his pistol from his holster as he did so. My right eye was swollen and I could barely make out Erol in the dark room. He stepped on my ankle, being sure to put all his weight on it and grounding it into the floor. I whimpered, not really being able to do anything else.

Erol kneeled down and pressed the pistol to my forehead, much like the way he did the night he arrested me and killed my mom.

"Funny. You're going to die the same way as you're pathetic mother" Erol hissed.

A large explosion shook the building not very far away from the prison room. Erol growled as he stood up.

"I'll take care of you later" he glared down at me, daring me to move from my spot on the floor.

The two guards moved to pick me up when Erol stopped them.

"Don't worry about putting her into the cell. She wouldn't dare leave this place."

Erol left the room, heading in the direction of the explosion with the other two guards following behind. I sighed as I began to try and sit up. I managed that much but I couldn't bring myself to stand. It was only a few minutes before the door slid open and Torn rushed in.

"An explosion, really?" I laughed quietly as the icy blue eyed man neared me.

"Getting started on the rebel thing," Torn stated kneeling down in front of me "He really did some damage to you this time, huh?"

"We can worry 'bout my injuries later. Let's just get out of here" I whispered, attempting to stand, but not keeping my balance very well.

Torn put my arm over his shoulder and looped his arm around my waist. I winced a bit but tried to ignore the pain, at least until we could get out of here. It wasn't long before Torn realized even with his help I wouldn't be moving very fast. So before we'd made it to the end of the hall outside the experiment room, Torn had pulled me onto his back. As much pain as it brought me it made things a lot quicker.

Torn made his way quickly and quietly through the halls with me clutching to his back. Because of his little explosion earlier we didn't run into many guards. When we did happen upon a guard they were usually in a rush so we would just hide around the corner until they past. The now ex-commander knew exactly what he was doing and where he was going. I figured he had thought about this escape a lot.

Just when I thought we were in the clear I heard a group of guards coming towards us. I gasped lightly as they discovered us and stared in shock.

There were three of them, all seemingly young recruits. One reached to grab his comm. but Torn kicked his feet from under him while dropping me off his back. He grabbed the other two and slammed their heads together, making them lose consciousness. The other man tried to get away but Torn grabbed him and slammed him to the wall and the man slid down to the ground moaning. Torn also grabbed the comms. and smashed them. The brunette slung me onto his back again and took off down the hall.

We rounded the corner and Torn stopped again this time at a door where he dropped me off his back and began pressing in a code. The door slid open and I was pulled inside. The room was a small apartment. There was a living area to my left and a small kitchen to my right.

"What are we doing here?" I questioned as Torn ran into another room.

"Getting some stuff."

He came back in the room and threw a large back pack at me. He also tossed me a large hoodie.

"Put that on" he stated as he grabbed some ammo off the counter and stuffed it into the duffle bag he was caring.

I pulled the black hoodie over my head. It must have been one of Torn's. The jacket swallowed me. It was baggy on me and went down to my knees and the sleeves were almost twice as long as my arms. I grabbed the back pack off the ground and pulled it onto my back carefully so as not to upset my injuries.

Torn ran past me grabbing my arm and pulling me onto his back while he rushed from the room. It wasn't long before we were outside. My eyes squeezed shut from the sudden light. When my eyes adjusted I took my first look of Haven City in two years.

I buried my head into Torn's shoulder. Let's just say to it wasn't much of a sight.

I opened my eyes again and saw Torn running for a nearby zoomer. He pulled a key from his pocket as he strapped his duffle bag onto the back and I slid off his back onto the seat. The zoomer started and shot up in the air as I wrapped my arms around Torn's waist. Torn twisted the handle back and the zoomer lurched forward.

"Where are we going?" I shouted over the sound of the zoomer and wind.

"Were going to find the Shadow, he said their Hideout is in a dead end alley in the slums near the eastern city wall."

I nodded as I watched over Torn's shoulder. He was navigating through the traffic with ease and we managed not to run into any guards. Torn found the dead end alley easy enough and landed the zoomer outside a large door with a green symbol painted on it. We climbed off the zoomer and Torn looked down at me as he grabbed his duffle bag.

"Once we're in there's no turning back" he stated.

I nodded and grabbed his shirt as we walked towards the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here's chapter two… Jenny is freed thanks to Torn. Those that read the first Rise and Fall can tell this is a lot different from the original but I hope you all enjoy it. **

**R&R! For the children!**


	3. The Unforgiven

_**Rise and Fall**_

**Chapter 3: The Unforgiven**

Torn pressed in the button next to the door and it slid open revealing a narrow stairwell. I walked behind Torn down the stairs, eyes wide and gripping his shirt tightly.

We walked into a large room with stone floors and brick walls. Four sets of bunks bed were at the front of the room, two on each side. In the center of the room was a large round table covered in maps and papers. Boxes and shelves lined the wall except where a furnace had been placed.

A short green man was standing at the table. He had a large afro with a log running through it and an egg sticking out the top. My eyes widened at the sight of him and I gasped. He was the strangest man I'd ever seen.

Someone grabbed me quickly and yanked me away from Torn and pressed a gun to my head. I screamed and began kicking and fighting to get away. I kicked the man in the shin making him drop me and his gun. I picked the gun up off the floor and pointed it at the man behind me. I turned to the man holding Torn and glared.

"Let him go" I tried to sound intimidating but my voice cracked slightly. Guns made me nervous.

"Put the gun down. You're going to hurt someone or yourself" Torn stated, his eyes softening just a little as he spoke.

I nodded and put the gun on the floor, glad to be rid of it.

The green man came over to us, "It's alright these two aren't a danger to us. Please, leave us."

The two men nodded before leaving the Hideout.

"It's good to see you again, Torn" the man stated walking over to the table.

"Same here, Shadow."

"Please call me Samos," he turned to me and smiled "And who are you?"

I looked up at Torn who nodded before I spoke, "Jenny."

I was getting a little hot in the room so I pulled the oversized hoodie off. Samos looked down at my prison clothes and his eyes saddened. He placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Jenny, where are your parents?" he questioned.

"My step-dad was banished to the Wasteland and Erol killed my mom" I spoke quickly trying to keep my voice even.

Samos shook his head lightly and patted my shoulder.

"Is there some place she can clean up? She's been in prison for a while" Torn asked.

"There's a shower room in the back" Samos pointed to a doorway to the right.

Torn dropped the duffle bag and pulled out a pile of clothes and a few other things. He handed me the clothes along with a bar of soap, a razor, and a pair of tweezers.

"Go take a shower, shave, and tweeze your eyebrows. You don't look much like a girl at the moment."

I was too shocked to be offended. Torn had thought of everything. As I limped towards the showers I wondered when Torn had gotten me clothes. I shook my head and entered the shower room.

There were only three showers, two of which were missing a shower curtain. The showers weren't in great conditions but I didn't really care I had not had a good shower in a long time.

I chose the shower with a curtain and sat my belongings just outside so they would not get wet. I took off my prison clothes and threw them outside before turning on the shower. The water was cold but that didn't really bother me. I rubbed the soap over my entire body, scrubbing away the dirt, grim, and dried blood. I scrubbed my scalp and hair until my skin on my head was raw.

As soon as I was clean I began shaving my legs and armpits. Being in prison did not give you luxuries such as shaving. It took a while but I managed to actually start looking decent. Once I was done I pulled on my clothes even though I was still slightly wet. I found a mirror in the shower room and began tweezing my eyebrows.

When I was happy with the way my eyebrows looked, I stood back and looked at myself in the mirror. Green eyes stared back at me before looking at my long brown hair that seemed a lot darker than when I was twelve. My face was covered in scratches and cuts. My arms were also covered in scars and the black spot on my arm seemed to glare at me. I reached over to my prison clothes and ripped a long piece of cloth before tying it around my arm to hide dead skin.

I limped back into the main room and found that Torn and Samos were not there. I frowned and sat down on one of the bunk beds. Though there was nothing special about the bed I thought it was the most comfortable thing in the world. It was not long until I was laid out on the bed, fighting sleep.

I heard the door open and I tensed closing my eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"It's such a shame what happened to her. She's too young to have suffered like that" I heard Samos say.

"Yeah, I just couldn't leave her there" Torn responded as the two walked past me.

"Well I don't feel comfortable letting her fight but she's welcomed to stay here with the Underground."

"Thanks" Torn said and I heard the bed next to me squeak.

"Get some sleep, Torn."

I peeked my eye open just enough to see Samos shutting off a lamp and Torn lying down on the bed. Most of the light left the room but I could still watch as Samos lay down in the bed across from me. When I was sure Samos was asleep I climbed off my bed and walked over to Torn who was still just staring at the bed above his.

"What, kid?"

"Thank you" I whispered.

I went back to my bunk but couldn't find the urge to sleep like I had earlier. So many thoughts ran through my head but mostly what would happen if the KG found us. I began shaking slightly trying to settle my fears. I turned on my side to look over at Torn. He seemed to still be awake.

"Torn?" I whispered hoping not to wake him if he was asleep.

"Hmm?" he grunted softly.

"I can't sleep" I mumbled sitting up in the bed.

Torn sighed and scooted over so he was pressed against the wall and lift the cover. I smiled and climbed into the small bed next to him. I curled up by his side clutching his arm loosely.

It was amazing how fast I fell asleep.

.

.

.

I awoke the next morning to the sound of people entering the Hideout. I groaned as I sat up, attempting to rub the sleep from my eyes. There were at least a dozen men packed into the small room. I couldn't see Torn and began to worry. I climbed up onto the bed above me and looked over all the men to see the brunette standing beside the Shadow.

I jumped down and pushed my way through the men until I reached Torn. I tugged on his shirt and he looked down at me.

"What's going on?" I questioned looking over at the men, they didn't seem to happy.

"You're about to find out."

The Shadow coughed loudly and everyone quieted down, "Now I gathered you all today to introduce you to our new coordinator, Torn…" the Shadow raised a hand and gestured towards the ex-commander. But before the green man could continue the other men interrupted him.

"What?"

"How could you let a KG into the Underground!"

"He's probably just a spy."

"Quiet down! As the leader of the Underground you should trust my judgment!" The Shadow shouted over the small crowd.

A man with dirty blonde hair at the front spoke up, "How can you trust a man who drags a little girl into a civil war?"

Torn was about to speak up but I cut him off, "Do you really want to know why I'm here? Because I honestly don't think you can handle it."

A few of the men snorted but the one with dirty blonde hair raised an eyebrow.

"My real father was part of the Royal Guard and was killed before I was born. My step-father was banished to the Wasteland for helping the Underground. The KG came looking for my mother and I and they found us. Erol shot my mom right through the head," I stuck my finger on my forehead "and made me watch her die. I've spent the last two years in prison being pumped full of Dark Eco," I ripped the cloth away from my arm to reveal the ugly, dying skin beneath while tears stung at my eyes "and my arm is slowly rotting. So before you start judging people why don't you actually get the chance to know them? If it wasn't for Torn, I would have been killed just like my mother."

Everyone in the room was quiet. I glared at the man with dirty blonde hair until he shut his gaping mouth. No one had expected that from me, not even Torn. I wrapped the cloth back around my arm as Torn gripped my shoulder.

"Well if there are no more questions then you are all released to start your missions. Everyone is to report in to Torn" the Shadow stated before ushering everyone out. He himself grabbed a bag and stated he was headed to Haven Forest.

"Wow…" Torn whispered before shaking his head and shuffling through the paperwork and maps on the table.

I sat on the edge of the table where there weren't any papers, facing Torn. I looked at some of the maps, tracing the outline of the streets. I sighed as my stomach growled loudly.

"Torn when can we get some food?" I questioned, looking up at him.

"In a little while," he turned around and grabbed something from his duffle bag "For now eat this."

He tossed me a granola bar and returned to his work. I smiled and began munching on the sweat tasting bar.

A few hours later, Torn had gotten most of the work the Shadow left for him done and decided he should get me some food. Before we left, Torn took a shower and changed out of his KG clothes. He also strapped a large dagger to his back.

He sat down in a chair a gestured for me to sit on the floor in front of him.

"We don't want anyone recognizing us" he stated as he turned me around so my back was to him.

He started gently braiding my hair and tied it tightly with a piece of cloth.

"Where did you learn to braid?" I laughed lightly.

"I use to braid my little sister's hair" he stated.

"You have a sister?"

"Had."

I decided not to ask any more questions. I could tell Torn didn't want to talk about his past. I followed him out of the Hideout into the dirty streets of Haven. Torn climbed onto his zoomer and I climbed on behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist so I wouldn't fall off.

Torn ended up taking me to a small bar in the port. It wasn't very busy seeing as it was the middle of the afternoon. We sat down at one of the tall tables against the wall and ordered hamburgers.

I had been thinking long and hard about the Underground and about my mother. I was in a position where I could actually do something to avenge her death. The problem was Torn and the Shadow… Would they let me join the rebellion?

I leaned in towards Torn and whispered, "Torn, I want to join the cause."

"Out of the question" he didn't even hesitate to answer.

"Why not?" I demanded glaring at the brunette.

"Because you're too young," he stated as he took a swig from his bottle of beer "Also this isn't your war."

"How can you say that?"

Torn merely raised an eyebrow at me and frowned.

"They took my entire family from me…," I mumbled, staring at the table with tears filling my eyes "They tortured me for two years and pumped me full of dark eco and I'll probably end up dying from it. And you say this isn't my war? It's just as much mine as it is yours."

Torn sighed and sat his bottle down, "You're right. But you're still too young."

I growled, seemingly defeated.

"But I'll make you a deal," I looked up at Torn, still thinking I wouldn't be allowed to join "When you're sixteen you can join only if you train the next couple years so you're not completely worthless. And you'll have to prove yourself just like every other new recruit."

I smiled a little and nodded.

"For now you can make yourself useful by helping out around the Hideout. Things like cleaning up and running small errands. Also the Shadow thinks you need an education… Not sure exactly why but you're to spend at least two full days a week with him to learn."

I sighed… This was not going exactly as I expected.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's chapter 3… I'm so worried about Torn… Am I keeping him in character? I guess that will all depend on when Jak shows up… I couldn't make him completely heartless towards a young girl half his age… That's just not Torn! He's a tight ass sure but heartless? I don't think so… Just let me know if I'm doing ok, please?**

**R&R it'll make Chico happy. (Look at my profile picture! That's my little Chico. And how can you say no to that kind of face!)**


	4. Spiderwebs

_**Rise and Fall**_

**Chapter 4: Spiderwebs**

_**Two years later…**_

"Come on! Get up!" Torn shouted at me.

At the moment I was flat on my back breathing heavily with sweat making my hair stick to my face. I groaned as I pushed myself off the ground. We were at Haven Forest training. Well more so Torn was kicking my ass.

I groaned and wobbled a little as I stood in front of Torn. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and stood up straight. I threw myself at Torn, growling lightly.

Torn put his arm out to stop me and I barely dodged it before elbowing him in the stomach. The man didn't even flinch as I jumped back. The ex-commander tried to punch me but I managed to duck. I wasn't expecting him to counter with a round house kick. The force of his kick to my back caused me to gasp in pain as I fell on my stomach.

I rolled onto my back before sitting up. I reached behind me and rubbed the stop where I had been kicked. I groaned as I forced myself to my feet.

"That's enough for now," Torn stated, picking his effects up off the ground and began strapping them back on "I have some reports to look over."

I nodded, grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. I wiped the dirt on my hands off on my shorts before following Torn to the warp gate. The brunette jumped threw and I followed behind him. We walked through the air lock and back into the city. Torn's blue and yellow zoomer was sitting behind a tree at the bottom of the ramp. We climbed onto the zoomer and headed back to the Hideout.

Once back at the Hideout, Torn took his zoomer inside and hung it on the wall where it usually sat. The round table was cluttered with papers and maps. I don't think I've ever actually seen the table top. Torn stood behind the table and began to read through the reports and separating them into three stacks; take care of now, take care of later, and useless.

"Want some help?" I questioned sitting down in a chair.

Torn merely grunted and I took that as a yes.

I grabbed a hand full of papers and began reading over them myself.

Very few of the actual reports were useful. Most were just updates on new recruits and safe houses. A few were to inform Torn on the death of an Underground member. I came across one report that really struck home.

"Looks like the baron still hasn't given up on his experiments," I whispered, staring at the paper "One of our KG informants said for the past couple of years he's still been working on the Dark Warrior Program."

Torn didn't speak and I sat the paper aside. Nothing we could really do about it.

"Torn? You know I turned sixteen a couple days ago" I stated looking up from the papers.

"Yeah, I know" he growled.

"Thinking I would forget?"

He murmured something under his breath that sounded similar to "Stupid brat."

I had grown rather attached to the ex-commander. He was like an older brother to me though I wasn't sure he saw me in the same light. He pretty much treated me just like he did everyone else; cold and unemotional. But there were hint here and there that he cared about my safety. Then again I was not entirely sure if that was because he actually cared for me or if he just thought it was his responsibility to look after me since he rescued me. I would forever be in his debt for that but for now I had no way to repay him.

"I've been training with you the past two years," I said, staring at the brunette "I've gotten stronger and I'm not afraid of my own shadow any more. I can help the cause. Besides you can't deny that we need new recruits. The last few got there ass handed to them because they got too cocky."

"Fine, go out to the Pumping Station and bring me back twenty skull gems" Torn stood a rummaged around in the boxes behind him before tossing me two holsters.

I quickly strapped one on each thigh as Torn stood in front of me with two pistols. I took them eagerly and a devious grin spread across my face. Torn had taught me to shoot a long time ago but I had never gotten to keep any of the guns he let me shoot.

"Don't get yourself killed, kid," Torn stated "I don't want to have to go looking for your body."

I rolled my eyes. More of the Torn charm.

It didn't take long for me to reach the Pumping Station. As soon as I entered I encountered a few metal heads that were easily taken out from a distance. I climbed the pipes up onto the ledge and nearly fell back down when a grunt shot at me. I quickly took care of the two that were up there before continuing on. This was going to be a long day…

.

.

.

I slammed the bag of skull gems down in front of Torn and smirked, something I had picked up from the ex-commander. He looked at the bag before looking up at me. My smirk widened as he jerked the bag from my hand and began counting the skull gems inside.

"Looks like you're in, brat" Torn smirked throwing the skull gems onto a shelf behind him.

"Well I'm headed to the bar to get a drink. Ya wanna come?" I questioned.

"Nah, I got too much work to do."

I laughed, "You should get out and have some fun every once in a while."

Torn merely grunted as I turned and left the Hideout. I found a nearby zoomer and quickly hotwired it before any of the guards noticed. I drove quickly to the port where most of the bars in the city were found. The most popular was the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon. But the place was filled with KG on weekend nights and so I opted for another. I parked the zoomer at the front, not really caring if someone stole it. I could always get another.

This small bar was doing pretty good business but it wasn't completely packed like the Hog would be. I found a seat at the bar and just ordered rum and seven. I sipped the alcohol slowly, taking in my surrounding.

A man walked in with an orange rat on his shoulder. He had long blonde hair with unusual green streaks. His blue eyes scanned the room and before they fell on me I looked away. I stirred my drink with the little black straw as I attempted to keep my mind off the handsome stranger who had walked in.

The man sat beside me and his pet rodent jumped off his shoulder onto the bar.

"Hey sweet cheeks, what ya got there?" the orange rat asked me and I almost fell off the stole.

"It can talk?" I gasped, looking up at the man with blue eyes.

The blonde chuckled lightly, "We've been getting that a lot."

"Hey! I am NOT an it. The name's Daxter and this is my sidekick, Jak" the rat gestured with its paw towards Jak.

I laughed before taking a sip of my drink. The man's eyes were still on me before he looked down at the bandage I kept wrapped around my arm. Something flashed through his eyes but quickly left.

"You seem a little too young to be at a bar" the man, Jak, stated.

"So do you, how old are you? Like 17? 18 maybe?" I laughed.

"Just turned 18."

"Well I'm 16 so only a couple years difference," I smiled, as I turned to face him "You must not be from around here or else you'd know as long as you can see over the counter they'll usually sell you alcohol."

"Well can I buy you a drink?" the blonde questioned.

I just realized my glass was empty, "Sure why not?"

A couple hours had passed and we found ourselves sitting rather close in a booth talking about nothing important. We were also rather drunk. Daxter had left us a while ago to flirt with the bar tender.

"So what do you think of the KG?" I questioned leaning back on him, my words slightly slurred.

"They're…"

"Horrible, huh?" I laughed, loudly at the look on his face "It's alright, not many people here like the guards."

"Ya know you're the first girl I've had an actual conversation with… since I got here" he smiled a crooked smile.

I stared into his eyes. Those deep blue pools were the most beautiful I'd ever seen. I didn't realize I was leaning forward until I felt his breath on my lips. His eyes were wider but calm, waiting for me to close the distance. I knew I should probably be getting back to the Underground but I didn't care at the moment. All my rationality had flown out the window a while ago. I leaned in and pressed my lips against Jak's. I felt him stiffen before melting into the kiss.

I turned around to face him managing not to break our kiss. His hands grasped my hips, squeezing them with his large hands. I gasped lightly as his fingers brushed across the cool skin on my stomach. What was I doing? Well making out with a handsome man I'd only met a few hours before and I really didn't care. He pulled me into his lap and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He grinded into me and I gasped at his boldness and from the pleasure. His lips moved away from mine and traveled across my jaw and down my neck.

"Maybe… we should take this somewhere else?" he whispered between kisses.

I only nodded, completely lost in the lust and the haze of the booze. He slid out of the bar easily and grabbed my wrist before dragging me towards the back of the bar. I followed him up the stairs towards the guest rooms on the second floor. He pulled me into a room and locked the door behind us. The kissing resumed but I didn't really remember much after that.

.

.

.

The next morning I awoke with a strong headache and very confused. I was lying in an unfamiliar bed with and arm wrapped around my waist. Not to mention I was completely naked… And so was the man behind me.

I remember chatting with Jak and the getting drunk before kissing him. But after we got to his room things were a bit hazy. Though I was definitely sore…

I looked over my shoulder at the man. He was fast asleep with his mouth slightly open. He looked rather cute. I shook my head lightly before slipping out of bed and began gathering up my scattered clothes. I looked out the windows and realized that the sun was just barely breaking over the walls. Maybe Torn wouldn't notice I was gone all night…

TORN! He was going to kill me when I got back to the Underground.

After I had dressed I quickly slipped out of the room without waking Jak. I stepped over the orange rodent who was asleep outside the room and managed to leave the bar without alerting anyone.

I stole a zoomer parked nearby and immediately sped off towards the Hideout. When I arrived all was still quiet. I stepped into the room not seeing Torn. I sighed.

"Where the hell have you been?" an angry voice asked behind me.

I probably looked like a cat who'd just had its tail pulled. I jumped visibly before slowly turning to look at Torn. The dark circles under his eye were an indication he hadn't slept last night.

"I was at the bar…" I stated, hoping he wouldn't yell… my head really hurt.

"What were you doing at the bar _all night_?" he questioned before shaking his head "Ya know what I don't even want to know. I have a mission for you."

I nodded as he walked over to the large table.

"You remember the Kid right?"

I nodded, the Kid was supposedly the heir to the throne and had been taken from some Grand Council member by the Underground.

"Kor, a friend of the Shadow's, has been taking care of him but the man won't be able to look after him for a couple of days. Tonight you're to meet Kor at the pumping station and bring the kid back here."

I nodded and went to lie down on the bunk.

"What do you think you're doing?" Torn questioned.

"Getting some sleep. Let's just say I didn't get much last night besides the mission isn't until tonight. I have time to rest" I stated.

"No you're not. Today's your day to go see Samos and you're going to be late" Torn stated.

I groaned and went to take a quick shower.

.

.

.

**(**_**Jak**_**)**

Light filled the blonde man's eyes and he groaned. His head pounded and he buried his head back into his pillow. Vague recollection from the night before past through his mind and wouldn't allow him to return to sleep. He remembered the brunette girl with green eyes… he had never gotten her name. But yet he'd taken her to his room last night and… his memory pretty much stopped there.

His blue eyes scanned around the room. Clothes were scattered on the floor, all his except for a blue scarf that was hanging off the edge of the bed. He looked beside him and he could still make out the indent in the mattress were another person had been not too long ago. He must have just missed her leaving.

A loud pounding on the door interrupted his train of thought. And the pain in his skull he received from the loud noise assured the death of the person causing the sound. He climbed out of bed and pulled his shorts on before jerking open the door.

He was about to rip the person apart when he noticed it was Daxter.

"Jak! Come on we gotta get out of here before the owner finds out we didn't pay!" the orange rodent stated jumping onto the man's shoulder.

Jak nodded and went back into the room to finish getting dressed.

"You must've had one hell of a night buddy" Daxter laughed as jumped onto the bed.

The blonde just rolled his eyes as he tightened the strap around his chest. The man and ottsel sneaked out of the bar. He stole a zoomer that was sitting in front of the bar and took off.

"Now let's go find this 'Torn' guy" Daxter shouted over the sound of the zoomer.

Jak merely nodded as he sped towards his destination.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Don't forget to review!**


	5. Slippery When Wet

_**Rise and Fall**_

**Chapter 5: Slippery When Wet**

I dropped my small bag on the floor next to the table and sat down across from the green man. He passed me to books; One was titled simply _Mythology_ and the other was _The Forest of Hands and Teeth_.

"Today were going to study mythology," the Shadow stated as he clasped his hands in front of him "As for the other book it's just a bit of light reading for you. I thought you might like it. Think of it as a birthday present."

I smiled and thanked the old man. Though many of the subjects we studied were rather boring one thing I never got tired of was reading. I had already gone through the small collection of books Samos had, some more than once, in the past two years. Though I wanted to go right for _The Forest of Hands and Teeth_ I grabbed the other book and flipped through it carefully.

"Not everyone believes what this book has to say," Samos started "And it is for you to decide whether or not you yourself do but I think it is important to have a little diversity."

He grabbed the book and turned it to chapter one. The title was 'Life and Death'.

"Life and Death are said to be the greatest entities in the entire universe," the Shadow informed "They together created the Earth and all other planets, stars, solar systems, ect. And they created the Precursors to maintain order on the planets they created."

I nodded in understanding, "My mother used to tell me stories about Life and Death. How they ruled the universe but grew tired of the task and created the Precursors. Both Life and Death were said to be extremely tall and beautiful women and that together they created a book which held all the universes secrets. It's told that the future of every planet is written in that book. Some people even seem to think that they hid the book here on Earth."

"So you're already rather knowledgeable on the subject. Today should be a short day and then you can get started on that book."

I smiled at the old man and we continued with the lesson.

.

.

.

Samos had to pry me away from the book so that I could go prepare for my mission. I reluctantly shoved the book into my bag and headed towards the Hideout. When I arrived Torn was sitting at the large table like always.

"Get to the pumping station and get back as quickly as possible," stated Torn as he looked up from the maps "And try to avoid the guards as much as possible. There's a zoomer waiting outside for you."

He handed me a large belt with ammo strapped onto the sides. I tightened it around my waist before heading outside to the zoomer.

The trip to the pumping station was uneventful. I wondered mildly at why they choose the pumping station as a meeting place but brushed it aside. Kor probably lived nearby.

I landed the zoomer next to the dock seeing the old man in blue robes and the young boy next to him. The boy couldn't have been more than four or five. He wore overalls with a white shirt underneath it. He wore a brown hat that covered most of his head with small tuffs of green hair sticking out the front and back. His bright blue eyes stared up at me in wonder.

"Thank you for coming to get the Kid," the old man stated "My name is Kor."

I held out a hand towards him, "I'm Jenny."

The white haired man smiled as he shock my hand and gave the young boy a nudge in my direction. I smiled down at the boy and grabbed his hand.

"Be careful on your way back" Kor advised and I nodded setting the boy in the zoomer and then climbing over him into the other seat.

I made it back to the Hideout in record time managing not to catch the attention of any guards. I landed the zoomer and ushered the young boy into the building. Torn was still at the table, writing a few things on the large map as we walked in.

"I'm back" I announced as the Kid grabbed my hand.

"I can see that," the brunette stated sarcasm dripping from his voice "And you're not dead or injured. Way to go."

I rolled my eyes and looked down at the green haired boy. His eyes were droopy as he raised his hand to cover his yawn. I smiled and picked him up setting him on the bunk bed across from mine. I knelt on the ground in front of him and unlaced his shoes before pulling them off. I sat them on the floor then pulled the boys hat off his head and sat that next to his shoes. The noiseless boy yawned again as I raised the covers and he crawled in. I tucked him in gently and he was soon fast asleep.

"We got a new recruit today" Torn informed, finally looking up from his maps.

"Is that so?" I questioned sitting on my bed and began pulling my boots off.

"Yeah next mission I send him on I want you to go with him. Just to see what he's really made of. The KG are also looking for this dark creature that's been roaming to streets killing guards. Probably a metalhead or something that got through the airlock but keep a lookout for it anyways."

I nodded as I unstrapped the holsters and belt before throwing them on the floor next to my bed. I slipped my vest off before pulling off my black pants and pulling on a pair of shorts. I pulled the covers back and climbed into the bed ready for sleep. I was fast asleep not long after.

.

.

.

_Everything was dark… Everything except for the small dot of light in the horizon. It grew brighter and closer and took the form of a man. I was frozen solid as I watched the glowing man near me. _

_He spoke only one thing, "Protect the Heir of Mar."_

_And then he was gone._

.

.

.

I was shaken awake sometime later. I opened my eyes to see to bright blue orbs staring at me. I smiled at the Kid as he pointed over to Torn.

"The new kids headed over to get briefed for a mission. You're going also" the brunette stated.

I nodded as a yawn escaped me and I stretched. I pulled my clothes and boots and effects on groggily. I was still half asleep when the Hideout door slid open and the new recruit walked in.

I turned to look at him and my mouth dropped. Shock registered on his face also but it was soon hidden. His blue eyes watched me for a moment before he moved towards Torn. The orange rodent on his shoulder jumped to the floor and head to the water pipe in the wall.

"Being a big hero sure makes ya thirsty" Daxter stated as he pulled the lever, sludge coming out and spewing him in the face.

I laughed lightly as Torn growled.

"The baron turned off all water to the slum," Torn started, leaning back against the table "He's willing to sacrifice innocent lives just to destroy the Underground. I'm not surprised. I've seen his evil before while serving in the guard."

"You were a Krimson Guard?" the blonde man gasped "Well that explains your… charming since of humor."

Torn now looked towards me, "Our friend in the guard told me where to find the valve to turn the water back on," he turned his attention back to the blue eyed man "Manage to do that and the slums with be indebted to ya. If ya don't come back we may have a touching moment of silence in your honor."

"I'd like to give him a touching moment" Daxter threatened, looking slightly ticked off.

I turned on my heel and walked outside with the blonde and his rodent following behind. As soon as we were outside he spoke.

"Didn't think I'd be seeing you again."

I sighed as I turned around to face him, "Look that was a one-time thing. Besides we were both drunk. Let's just get this mission over with."

The blonde man nodded while the orange rodent jumped to my shoulder.

"Told you she'd come to her senses. She only has eyes for Orange Lightening."

I rolled my eyes grabbing Daxter by the scruff, "You wish."

"I never caught your name" Jak mentioned as I climbed onto a zoomer.

"It's Jenny. Now let's get going."

.

.

.

Jak punched another metalhead while I shot at the other. Jak broke the metalheads neck before we continued on up the cliff side. We came to a dead end with a large valve.

Daxter jumped from Jak's shoulder and headed towards the valve, "I can handle this."

I laughed as Daxter struggled to turn the wheel. Jak rolled his eyes before taking a few steps forwards and turning the wheel easily. A pipe above Daxter opened up and began to suck in air and Daxter as well. My eyes widened as I followed the noise of Daxter's body hitting against the sides of the pipe.

We rushed back to where we had entered the pumping station. I heard Daxter begging for help from one of the pipes. I grabbed the large valve nearby and turned it. Water began to spew from the faucet and soon Daxter was spit out the end.

"Don't laugh. Don't even chuckle," he glared up at Jak as he spoke "Next time, you turn the valve."

I crossed my eyes and rolled my eyes before heading out of the pumping station. I climbed onto my zoomer and waited for Jak to climb on behind me. I looked over at him and he had a distant look in his eyes.

"Hey you coming?"

"I'll come back in a minute. There's something I need to go do" and then he ran off across the docks.

I shrugged my shoulders and took off towards the Hideout.

.

.

.

Later that night I was sitting in my bed reading my book and contemplating Jak. He was rather quiet but at the same time assertive and threatening. At the pumping station he destroyed most of the monsters there with his own hands. He was strong, that much was obvious. But there was something different about him. He seemed driven to do anything he could to defy the baron. I would have thought more on the subject if Torn hadn't interrupted my thoughts.

"Jenn, I need you to take this package to the Shadow," Torn spoke as he handed me a small box wrapped in brown paper "It's nothing major so if the guards try to confiscate it just give it up."

I nodded, not asking any questions. This is how things had become with Torn and I. He led and I followed completely and utterly trusting this man would take care of me. He no longer needed to protect me from the KG but I knew he would always be there to save the day when I got in over my head. The only thing I still wanted him to protect me from was Erol.

I took the package and left the Hideout, deciding to walk. It was a short distance to the Shadow's house and I arrived after a few minutes.

The Shadow wasn't home so I found the hidden key and opened the door quickly leaving the package on the small table by the door. I left quickly wanting to get back to the Hideout and get some sleep. I was almost back to the Hideout when a guard walking the streets reached over and grabbed me, pulling me into the middle of the quad he was with. I went to grab my pistols and quickly realized I hadn't returned them to my holsters. I growled lightly as I felt the cold metal of a knife pressed against my bare stomach.

"What's a young girl like you doing out this late?" the guard questioned as the others formed a circle around me.

"I was taking some food over to my grandpa," I lied, hoping the guards would believe it "I was just heading back home."

The man jerked his helmet off and my mouth dropped open in utter shock. My heart skipped a beat and I scrambled away from the man and into another guard who grasped my arms tightly. Golden eyes glared at me as I stood shaking in fear.

"I haven't seen you in a while," Erol laughed, closing in on me "you've grown up since the last time I saw you. How long has it been? Two years about?"

I was frozen stiff. Erol touched his knife to my stomach and I attempt to suck in to get away from the object.

The man sliced the knife across my stomach and I gasped, wrapping my arms around the bloody wound before falling to my knees. The man raised his hand to stab me in the back but suddenly stopped. He looked to the guard behind me. This guard was staring down at his stomach, five black spikes sticking out and blood dripping from the wounds. As the man fell dead in front of me I saw my rescuer.

Sharp, dagger like claws were covered in blood and soulless black eyes stared down at me. Horn stuck out from beneath the man's grey-purple hair and his skin was sickly pale. He seemed familiar but I couldn't really see well in the dark.

He moved so quickly I could barely see him. He completely shredded the other two guards but while the creature was busy with them Erol managed to fly away on a nearby KG cruiser. I watched and he flew away as did the creature beside me.

"You're the ones the KG are looking for…" I breathed, clutching my stomach.

The creature chuckled lightly, kneeling in front of me, "That would be me."

He reached his hand out and touched my cheek running a claw across my cheek leaving a small cut.

I jerked away from the hand and quickly groaned.

"I won't kill you," the dark man said "I like you… you're cute."

I gulped, trying to push away the pain in my stomach. The dark creature leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"Now run along back to the Underground and get patched up, angel, we don't want you dying" he laughed darkly, helping me stand and pushing me towards the Hideout.

I began stumbling towards the Underground. It didn't take long and I was banging on the door. The door slid open and Torn stood there on the other side. He looked like he was about to say something but I fell forward. The brunette caught me easily and pulled me inside.

"What the hell happened?" Torn growled as he laid me on the floor.

"I ran into Erol…" I mumbled.

Torn nodded before grabbing the first aid kit off the shelf. He dabbed alcohol across the cut and I winced, squeezing my eyes shut. After that was over Torn sat me up and began wrapping bandages around my waist. When he was finished he scooped me up and placed me on my bed. I don't know if I merely fell asleep for if I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Jak and Jenny meet back up and she also runs back into Erol. Hmmmm… What's next? Well that's for me to know and for you to find out as soon as I get the next chapter up. **

**Anyways big thanks to those that have reviewed this story. I really appreciate it!**

**So remember to REVIEW! Or less! **


	6. Crawling

_**Rise and Fall**_

**Chapter 6: Crawling**

**(**_**Jak**_**)**

Blue eyes shot open and looked up at the dark sky. He sucked in breathes of air trying to calm his racing heart. He brought his hands up to his face and stared at them. Blood was covering them but it was mostly dry. Jak's head hurt worse than anything he had ever felt.

"Jak?"

The blonde looked up to see his best friend scurrying towards him. The orange rodent jumped onto the man's chest and stared down at him.

"Where ya been buddy?" Daxter questioned.

Jak blinked a few times before answering, "I'm not sure."

"Well you need to clean up before one of the guards finds you," Daxter stated "Maybe Torn will let us stay at the Underground?"

Jak stood and began walking to the Underground as the sun broke over the wall of the city.

.

.

.

When I awoke early the next morning I felt as if I had been ripped in two then sewn back together with barb wire. My head was killing me and my stomach ached and burned. I groaned as I slowly sat up in bed.

Torn was at his usual place. He looked up at me when I groaned.

"Don't move around too much. You'll open up your cut" he stated before returning to his work.

Something didn't feel right. I had been cut pretty bad before but I felt dreadful all over. Everything hurt and I was freezing but at the same time sweating. I gasped for air rapidly as I tried to wrap the blankets tighter around me.

"Torn… I don't feel right" I murmured, barely conscious but in too much pain to fall asleep.

Torn raised an eyebrow at this, "Of course you don't. You had your stomach sliced open."

I began shaking badly, "No it's more than just a cut…"

Torn's eyebrows drew together as he walked towards me. He ripped the blankets away from me and began cutting open the bandages. I heard a small intake of air as he saw my wound. I looked down at it also and almost puked.

The skin around the cut was turning dark as if it were decaying. All around the cut was bright red and enflamed. Every movement made it hurt worse and the pain spread throughout my body.

"Dammit! That knife must have been laced with poison" Torn growled.

I heard the door to the Hideout slide open and footsteps coming down the steps. I looked up to see Jak staring in shock. I just groaned and laid my head back down on the pillow.

"What happened to her?" Jak asked, his eyes narrowing into a glare.

"She was cut by a poisoned knife" Torn said before standing up to look through the medicine shelf.

Jak rummaged around in his pack for a moment before pulling out a small black and green box, "Will this help?"

Torn's eyebrow raised slightly, "That's a health pack. Only guards can get those."

"I found it while I was escaping from the fortress," Jak stated. Well that was something new. "I thought it might come in handy one day. But if it'll help her I'm willing to part with it."

Torn nodded and took the small box from him and returned to me, "This might sting some."

Torn ripped the package and emptied its contents onto my stomach. And it burned like nothing I had ever felt. I gasped as the sting swept through me.

But then the pain was over and I felt this amazing cooling feeling on my stomach. I looked down and watched and wisps of green light stitched the muscle and skin back together. I could already tell the poison was gone because the cold sweat had stopped. The green light kept working until there was only a faint scar left.

"Wow…" I breathed before passing out.

.

.

.

When I awoke it was late at night. Torn was still up as always and Jak was on his side with his back towards me on the bunk next to mine. I sat up feeling rather tired but the pain was gone. I looked down at my stomach and saw the faint scar. I sighed and looked over at Torn.

"You should get some sleep" I stated, climbing out of bed.

The man rubbed his hand across his dreadlock hair, "Just trying to figure out who should go into the fortress. There's some files that the Underground could really use there."

"Send me."

I expect him to say no so I'm shocked when I hear his answer.

"Sure."

"What?" I gasp.

"You're one of the smallest we have. You're quick and you can easily sneak through the ventilation. It shouldn't be hard for get in, get the files, and get out" he states in a matter-of-fact way.

"When do you want me to go?" I question.

Torn thought for a moment before answering, "Right now. It'll be unexpected and won't give them time to see our plan. Get a shower, get dressed and then get your weapons ready."

I nodded and headed for the showers. It didn't take long for me to scrub the grime off. I sighed at the feeling of being clean. After being in prison and being covered in dirt and blood makes a person appreciate hygiene a little more.

I redressed and then made sure I had enough ammo and fastened my holsters to my thighs. Torn motioned me over to the map table and hadn't me a comm. unit before pointing to the large map on the table.

"There's a door used for unloading shipments right here," Torn stated as he pointed to a spot on the map of the fortress "There's convertor belts that take the boxes to the storage rooms. You'll have to take the ventilation system to find out where exactly the storage room is and what's in there. If you find or hear anything else interesting bring it. That comm. has the map of the city and the fortress. Use it to get around while you're inside."

I nodded before heading towards the door. I took one glance at Jak and Daxter sleeping before leaving the Hideout.

.

.

.

I was cold, wet, and exhausted. Torn had forgotten to mention that the ventilation leaked sometimes when it rained and it was coming a turd floater outside. I growled lightly as I slid on my belly across the cold metal. Another grated covering was coming up and I stayed back so I wouldn't be noticed by the guards inside.

They were unloading a large shipment of ammo into the room. The amount of ammo there was rather unusual even for the guard.

I snuck my way around the grate and continued my journey through the fortress. I soon came across a small room filled with filling cabinets. I almost just passed it up when I saw a box that was sitting out labeled: DWP

I looked around the room and noticed that no guards were present. I pulled the covering off before slowly slipping into the room. I went of the too the box and began shuffling through it. Closer to the back I saw a picture of me attached to the manila folder.

In big black letters on the tab it read: DWP-006

I opened it and found a stack of notes probably taken by the scientist as well as a sheet of my statistics. Red letters spelled out 'TERMINATED' across the page.

I heard the door knob jiggle and began to panic. I quickly grabbed the box and climbed onto a filling cabinet and through the opening in the ventilation just as a guard stepped in. I breathed a short sigh of relief before attempting to find my way out of the fortress.

It didn't take long before I found the exit. The ventilation led me right to it and I managed to push the covering off and escape to the outside.

Only outside it was still raining hard.

I should consider myself lucky. No one would be able to see my in this weather but all I could thing about was how cold and miserable I would be. I slipped off my vest and covered the box with it before making a run to a nearby zoomer. I quickly hotwired it and took off towards the Hideout. Though the rain stung my skin I didn't slow down.

I made it back in record time, just as the sun was poking over the city wall and the rain was starting to let up. Torn was still up, of course, waiting on me to return but Jak and Dax were still passed out asleep on the bunk.

"The guards were unloading a large shipment of ammo," I stated, going to stand near the furnace "It was an unusual amount even for the guards. Oh and I came across this."

I sat the box on the table and watched as Torn tossed me a towel. I began drying myself off and ringing out my hair as he shifted through the folders.

"Look at this," Torn handed me a manila folder with Jak's picture on the outside "Looks like our new recruit was in the DWP as well."

I was slightly shocked by this news. I began flipping through the notes. Jak had been in prison for two years being taken not long after I escaped. I scanned the notes only seeing random notes on his condition, injection times, amounts, etc. I also noticed the large red letter stating that his project had also been terminated.

I continued to skim through the folder. My eyes ran across the lines of black letters reading how Jak was experimented on. Apparently, they somehow shocked him with dark eco but that didn't get the results they wanted either.

I grabbed my arm, rubbing the cloth between my fingers. Every once in a while my arm would give out or go numb. I think it has to do with the dark eco they injected me with. But it came and went so I didn't worry about it much.

"What's that?"

I jumped slightly, dropping the towel, before turning around to see Jak sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and stretched before walking over to us leaving Daxter asleep on the bed.

"Files from the fortress on the DWP" Torn stated.

Jak's eyes narrowed as I handed him the folder. He opened it and skimmed through it. His eyes glanced up at me before his eyes caught the sight of something else. The blonde reached and grabbed another manila folder, mine.

"You were in the DWP?" Jak questioned, his brow raising.

I nodded, raising my arm and removing the piece of cloth, "They injected me with dark eco for about two years until Torn broke me out and we joined the Underground."

Jak's brows knitted together, "I thought I was the only one… How many are there?"

"There were at least two others when I was there," I stated grabbing Jak's folder and reading through it "Looks like you were number 15. And the baron's probably continuing the experiments so who know how many more there are."

"Well there's really no reason to worry about it now," Torn snatched the folder from me "Right now we need to focus on taking down the baron. Jak I wanted you to go take care of some ammo Jenny just I.D.'d in the fortress. It's heavily guarded but we know their vulnerable. Get in blow the ammo dump and get out. Jenn, escort him to the entrance and then wait with a zoomer outside the ammo room. There should be a small door that Jak can get through."

I nodded reluctant to go back to the fortress so soon. Torn better be giving me tomorrow off after all this.

"Come on, Jak" I walked towards the exit, waving for Jak to follow.

"Tell Dax where we went when he wakes up" Jak said over his shoulder to Torn who just shrugged his shoulders.

Jak followed me out of the Hideout. The rain had luckily stopped and I sighed in relief.

"Why'd ya do it?" I questioned, looking over my shoulder at the blonde.

He raised his eyebrow, "What?"

"Giving me the health pack. Why'd you do it?" I asked again, climbing onto the zoomer I had had earlier.

Jak merely shrugged his shoulders before answering, "Is it so much that I didn't want you to die?"

"Guess not," I stated "Let's get to the fortress and get this over with so I can go back to sleep."

Jak climbed on the zoomer behind me and put his hands on my hips before I shot into the air and took off towards the fortress. People were just starting to come out again after the storm so the streets weren't crowed and we arrived at the entrance to the fortress. I pulled out my comm. and turned to Jak.

I opened up the map of the fortress before speak, "We're here," I stated pointing to the spot on the map "The ammo room is located here. There's a door high up for smaller carriers to drop off supplies. I'll be waiting outside so we can make a quick getaway. As soon as you're done just jump out the door."

Jak nodded and climbed off the zoomer and headed towards the door.

"Oh and be careful."

He looked over his shoulder and smiled lightly before disappearing into the fortress.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it took so long… **


	7. Blow Me Away

_**Rise and Fall**_

**Chapter 7: Blow Me Away**

I parked the zoomer in a small alley near the exit that Jak would be taking. I sat down on the ground and leaned back against the wall. I stretched my legs out and crossed my arms over my stomach. My mouth opened on its own and a soft yawn escaped. I sighed as my eyes began to droop.

_I have a bit before Jak gets here, _I thought, letting my eyes close _A small nap won't hurt._

.

.

.

**(**_**Jak**_**)**

Things were taking longer than anyone had planned. That was because at the moment Jak had his back pressed against the wall in an air duct trying to catch his breath. As soon as Jak entered the building a large tank began chasing him through the fortress. Thankfully it was in the right direction he needed to be going in but the blonde had to admit he could do without the gun fire.

Jak smashed a panel out of the air duct and slid through the hole onto a grated walkway. Below the tank was still circling around looking for him.

The blue eyed renegade shook his head and took of through the door before it could spot him.

.

.

.

_Everything was burning. The entire city wall was crumbled and the desert was barely visible through the smoke. I tried to gasp but ash and smoke filled my lungs instead of oxygen. My eyes burned as I saw the metalheads rushing towards me. I stepped back but tripped over something. _

_When I looked down I saw Torn's body but no head. _

"_This is what will become of Haven City if the war against the metalheads and Baron Praxis is not one."_

_I looked behind me and the image of Haven City faded away into a bright white room. A glowing man with no face was standing in front of me holding out his hand. I took a deep breath and let the clean air fill my lungs before reaching for the man's hand and being pulled gently to my feet. _

"_What are you?" I questioned staring in awe at the man before me. _

"_I'm a precursor," it stated, nothing about him giving away that he had even spoken "I'm known as Alaster, the precursor that rules over Earth."_

"_And what do you want from me?"_

"_To protect the hero of Haven. He does not yet understand his role in the universe and he will become reckless in his rage. He needs you to keep him grounded and on the right path" Alaster stated. _

"_And who is this hero?" I raised an eyebrow, wondering what sort of screwed up dream this was. _

"_You know his rather well. He has been touched by darkness."_

"_You mean Jak?" I hate riddles…_

_The glowing precursor nodded. _

"_Well how do I know this is not just a dream?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest. _

_Alaster grabbed my wrist and touched his finger to it. A burning filling swept over my wrist and I saw a small, barb-wire like design snake its way across my wrist. I gritted my teeth, trying not to scream. _

_The precursor removed his finger and let me wrist drop. The burning spot with it but the blackened skin was still there. _

"_You belong to us now. To do our bidding," Alaster stated "Your first mission is to protect the hero of Haven."_

_The image of Jak appeared and the precursor touched a place on his chest. A small silver string followed Alaster's finger from Jak's chest to mine. _

"_You will feel majority of the pain that he feels," Alaster stated "If he dies, you go with him."_

_And then I fell backwards…_

.

.

.

I awoke to hitting my head against the concrete wall. I groaned rubbing the back of my head. What a strange dream. I sighed and began stretching when I noticed something on my wrist. The burn was still there. I glared at the marking and what it meant. I was now a slave to the almighty precursors. Great…

.

.

.

**(**_**Jak**_**)**

The blonde man took a deep breath as he entered the supply room. He took a seat on the floor and leaned back against the wall. Jenny could wait a few more minutes.

A noise caught his attention and his ears perked slightly. He laid on his belly and scooted closer to the opening in the floor. Two Krimson Guards were standing at the entrance to the sewers with two metalheads.

"Here's the latest shipment of eco," one of the guards stated "The baron says take it a get out!"

The metalheads growled in return.

'Metalheads in the city? And what are the guards doing giving them eco?' Jak thoughts as he stood up.

The sound of a tank caught his attention and he looked over his shoulder to see a large tank zeroing in on him.

"Shit…"

.

.

.

I jumped on the zoomer as soon as I heard the explosion. I looked up towards the door and saw Jak jumping down. I gasped as he landed on the ground and rolled slightly. I sped over to him and stopped just in front of him.

"Come on!" I yelled, half yanking him onto the zoomer.

I could hear the alarms wailing from the fortress as we headed back towards the Underground. We got just around the corner before the guards patrols caught up with us. Hellcat cruisers were close behind as we sped around other zoomers and buildings. The cruisers behind us began firing and a few flew past us. Pedestrians began running and screaming, trying to find a place to hide.

I felt it before I heard Jak grunt. The searing burn of a bullet going into his shoulder was also in mine. I gasped, closing my eyes for a moment and almost running into a wall. I heard Jak behind me yell out in surprise. I gritted my teeth together before swooping around another building and into the alley where the Hideout was located.

I took a second to assure no guards had followed us before turning to Jak.

"We need to get your shoulder fixed, come on" I stated, motioning inside.

I caught the perplexed look on his face before turning away.

I barely made it through the door when I heard Daxter.

"Where have you two been?" the orange rodent shouted "You left me here with Tattoo Wonder who already wants to kill me!"

In response Torn growled.

"Torn can you get me the First Aid?" I questioned before leading Jak to sit on one of the beds.

"Jak's been hurt! This is all your fault Tattoo Face-" he didn't get anything in after that because I knocked him to the floor and he kind of lost consciousness.

I sat behind Jak and Torn placed the First Aid beside me. I began gently pulling Jak's shirt over his head, slowly peeling it away from his wound. I opened to metal box and grabbed a pair of tweezers.

"This will probably hurt" I stated.

Jak merely nodded.

I took a deep breath and pressed the tweezers into the bullet wound. I easily found the bullet and pulled it from his shoulder. Jak growled and gripped the bed tightly.

"That hurt worse than actually getting shot" the man chuckled darkly.

I smiled before turning to Torn, "You got any whiskey?"

Torn rolled his eyes before tossing me a bottle. I poured a small amount on a rag and placed it on Jak's wound. He hissed when the alcohol touched the hole. I quickly wiped away the blood and disinfected the wound as best as I could.

I reached to grab the gauze but Jak grabbed my wrist.

"Don't worry about wrapping it" he stated.

"But if I don't it might get infected" I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Just look at the wound."

I rolled my eyes and did as he said. My eyes widened slightly as I saw purple liquid oozing from the wound. But the purple stuff was seemingly stitching his veins, and muscles, and tissue back together.

"Is that Dark Eco?" I questioned.

Jak nodded, "Yeah. It repairs the wounds but it's painful. That and it takes a while… A major wound I would bleed out before it finished."

I nodded before closing the kit. I walked passed Torn and placed it back on the shelf.

"Is Dax alright? You hit him pretty hard…" Jak asked looking over the side of the bed at the rodent.

"He should be waking up soon."

"Ugh…," the rodent groaned from the floor before jumping up suddenly "Hey! Why'd you knock me out? Some taste you have in women, Jak!"

I rolled my eyes, "Look Dax, if you want to live very much longer you would do good not to insult or annoy me."

The rodent's eyes widened slightly, "Yes ma'am!"

I laughed lightly before leaning against the table my hands holding me upright.

Torn grabbed my wrist and jerked it into the light, "What happened to your wrist?"

I yanked my arm free of his restraint and covered the mark up, "Nothing."

Torn narrowed his eyes but went back to his work. I sighed lightly before moving to sit next to Jak as he was pulling his shirt back on.

"When I was in the Fortress a couple of guards were giving eco to a group of Metalheads" Jak informed.

"That may be something we need to look into but in the meantime, Jak, I need you to make a delivery to the Hip Hog," Torn stated pulling a wrapped up package from behind him "And Jenn, I want you to follow him, give him cover fire if it is needed."

"Are you sure we should be going out this soon after raiding the Fortress? There was a good many guards on our tail on our way back."

"You can handle it," the brunette said before turning to his maps "Pump the owner, Krew, for information while you're there. He's linked into the city and may know a thing or two about why the guards are giving eco to the metalheads."

I nodded checking quickly to see how much ammo I had as Jak grabbed the package. The orange rodent jumped onto the renegade's shoulder as we headed out the door.

"What happened to your wrist?" Jak questioned, grabbing my hand.

"Nothing important."

"Where's the Hip Hog?" he asked.

"In the port. Giant Hip Hog glowing sign on top, can't miss it" I stated.

I found a zoomer and attached the package to the back of it before going to find my own. I nodded to the blonde and he took off towards the port and I followed in behind him.

We made it into the industrial section before the alarms started.

"Damn!" I cursed as my comm. flew from my pouch.

"There's a blockade ahead!" Torn growled through the machine.

I shoved the comm. back into my pocket not needing to here Torn yelling at me at the moment. I caught up with Jak and began firing at the blockade. We both switched hover zones and flew under the line of KG cruisers. Guns fired at us from above but they all missed. As we turned the corner I saw a small group break off to chase after us.

I fell back behind Jak and fired my pistol at the guards behind us. A bullet hit one in the shoulder and he flew off his zoomer. I smirked before catching back up with Jak.

As we neared the exit to the industrial section I saw yet another blockade. Jak and I made eye contact before we both switch to the lower zone. I sped up and passed the blonde and took out as many cruisers as I could. Jak made it through with easy and I lead him across the water of the port towards the bar.

There weren't any guards following us but we still ditched our zoomers a ways off from the bar. Jak grabbed the package, as Dax clung desperately to his shoulder and followed me to the bar.

The door slid open and we walked inside.

A large, dark skinned man was standing with his back towards us as we walked in. Large metalhead armor covered his body and a Peacemaker was strapped to his back.

I motioned for Jak to go on before sitting down at one of the booths to wait.

"Let me take care of this," I heard Daxter say but pretty much blurred everything else out.

That was until I heard the owner call his friend with the Peacemaker, Sig.

My head shot up and I locked eyes with the man named Sig. I barely recognized him after four years and with all that armor. But it was no doubt when I saw his bright green eyes who the man was…

My step-father who had been banished from Haven was still alive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So a good bit going on in this chapter. We get into the plot a bit and Jenny spots her step-dad… **

**Well I'm on to start the next chapter! R&R!**


	8. Not Ready To Make Nice

_**Rise and Fall**_

**Chapter 8: Not Ready To Make Nice**

At first I was shocked.

My step-father was still alive. He hadn't died in the desert like I'd originally thought. Part of me wanted to run to him and hug him.

But then I realized something.

Sig was Krew's right hand man apparently. He didn't get that position over night. He'd been in the city for a while and hadn't come looking for me. Or even mom. He might have known that mom was dead. But he didn't come looking for me.

"Hey Jenny, do you want to come with us to the gun course?" Jak questioned, showing off his new toy, a mod gun with the scatter gun attachment.

"Nah, I'll wait for you here" I smiled lightly as I looked over at him.

He nodded and Daxter followed him out of the bar.

"Jenny?" Sig questioned, nearing me.

I didn't say anything. I just stared at him.

He rushed forward and wrapped his arms around me. I blinked as I was squished into his large armor. I reached my hands between us and pushed him away.

"What's wrong? Don't you remember your dad?" he questioned.

"You've been in the city all this time?" I asked, staring at the ground as I backed away from him "And you didn't come looking for me?"

"I've been busy…" he started.

"Don't! What could have been so time consuming and important that you couldn't look for your only daughter? I know I'm just your step-daughter but I'd always seen you as my dad" I glared at him taking a few more steps back.

He didn't respond.

"Did you ever really care about us?" it was like acid was dripping from my voice.

"Jenn, where's your mom?"

I blinked back tears before answering, "She's dead."

I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Erol found out we were involved in the Underground," I stated, a few tears slipping from my eyes "They shot her right in front of me then dragged me off to the Fortress to be experimented on. I was only twelve."

"I'm…"

"Don't even try to say sorry," I growled "Just stay away from me."

I pushed passed him and ran from the bar. I only took a few steps before running into someone who wrapped their arms around me quickly. I tried to break free of their grasp but they held on tight.

"Jenny? Are you alright?"

I looked up at Jak who gripped my shoulders tightly. I shoved him away before quickly wiping my eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm heading back to the Underground" I stated before running off again leaving Jak looking confused.

I jumped on the zoomer I had hidden earlier and headed for the Hideout.

.

.

.

**(**_**Jak**_**)**

The blonde narrowed his eyes as we watched the young woman run off. He hadn't known her for very long but he had a hunch that she didn't normally just start crying all of the sudden. Jak had only been gone for maybe ten minutes. He couldn't help but be curious as to what made her upset.

"I wonder what's wrong with her?" Daxter questioned, as if reading Jak's mind.

The blue eyed man shrugged his shoulders before walking into the bar.

Krew floated over to them as they entered, "Good shooting, ey, Jak. Ever thought about being a Wastelander, mmmmm?

Jak shrugged slightly, "Can't say that I have."

"Wastelanders find items for me outside the city walls, ey," Krew stated "Any artifact or weapon worth having comes through MY hands. Work for me, and I'll throw some of the sweeter items your way, mmmmm?

"Kill metalheads get toys," Jak pondered, rubbing his goatee "Sounds good to me."

"Slow down Jak and the fat man," Daxter interrupted "you had better run that by me again… 'cuz there's no way I'm going outside the city to face more metalheads!"

"Sig will show you the ropes" Krew motioned to the green eyed man before floating off.

"So YOU want to be Wastelanders, huh, doughboys?" Sig questioned "Well we'll see what you're made of when we get out in the thick. Krew wants some new trophies to put butts in chairs at the Hip Hog. So, I'm gonna bag him five nasty metalheads at the Pumping Station," at this Daxter took a big gulp "Don't' wet your fur chili pepper, cause we're rollin' with the Peace Maker."

"Woooh. I need one of those! Where'd ya get it?" Daxter asked, hiding his mouth behind his hand.

"Don't ask," Krew piped in, floating back down to the trio "Sig needs someone to watchi his back while he tracks the metalheads, ey?

"We'll meet at the Pumping Station," the dark skinned man informed "Listen, cherries, don' you leave me dangling in the wind out there!"

"Let's do it."

.

.

.

I stormed into the Hideout and immediately slammed my fist against one of the bunks. It didn't make me feel any better which made me even more pissed. I growled and walked over to Torn.

"What's got your undies in a twist?" he raised his eyebrow as he spoke only looking up for a second from his work.

"Give me something to do" I hissed

"Well there's currently no missions available for you to take on by yourself," Torn informed "You'll have to wait till Jak gets back. What's taking him so long anyways?"

"Krew is probably giving him a job to do," I ran my hand over my hair and pushed it out of my face "Come train with me."

"I'm…"

"Don't say you're busy. Just please? For a little bit? I need something to distract me."

"What am I supposed to teach you?" he questioned, grabbing his pistols and knives and placing them in their appropriate holsters "I've taught you pretty much all I know."

I pondered this for a moment, "Teach me to throw knives."

"Fine" he sighed as if extremely bored.

I smirked and grabbed a few extra knives that were lying around and slid them into my belt as Torn pulled on a hoody. He unstrapped his zoomer from the wall and pushed it out the door. I followed behind him and the climbed on behind him as he started the zoomer and tightened the hood around his face. I wrapped my arms around his waist before he shot off towards Haven Forest.

We arrived rather quickly. Torn being the expert driver and able to quickly pass and zoom under people without hitting the guards. We climbed off his zoomer and he hid it behind one of the nearby trees before we made our way up to the air lock. The door slid opened and we entered the forest. Torn jumped through the portal first and I followed quickly behind him.

We went through an area that used to part of some precursor temple and deeper into the forest. A few metalheads were lurking around but Torn quickly shot them down. He led me to a small valley with a couple of trees on each side.

"Now, the key to throwing knives is aim," Torn informed, getting right down to the point "Most knives are different so you have to learn to feel the weight of one, whether it's heavier in the front of back, and throw it based on that."

The older man showed me how to grip the knife before going over to the tree. He took his own dagger out and carved some of the bark away. When he was done the image resembled a target.

I did as Torn instructed and felt the weight of the knife before chunking it at the tree. It hit a good half foot under the target and merely left a little ding before falling to the ground. I took a deep breath and tried again. It was closer to the target this time but still didn't stick in the tree.

"Try putting a little more strength behind it" Torn suggested.

I nodded and threw another knife. It imbedded itself in the outer ring about an inch deep in the tree. I smirked slightly.

"Don't get to cocky," the brunette said "That wouldn't do shit against a guard or metalhead's armor unless you hit it just in the right spot. Besides you still haven't hit the bull's eye."

I sighed lightly before throwing another knife. I landed between the outer ring and the bull's eye before sliding out of the bark. I growled lightly and threw another, this one landing in the bull's eye and about half the blade stuck in the tree.

I kept practicing and Torn kept instructing me. I wasn't very consistent. For every bull's eye I made, five landed elsewhere and others didn't even stick in the tree. We spent at least an hour out there before Torn decided he needed to get back to the Underground.

"I'll stay here for a little while longer" I stated, continuing to throw knives.

Torn merely nodded and left me alone.

I continued to practice for maybe another hour before my arm became too tired and every knife was going pretty much into the ground. I took a deep breath and gathered the knives before leaving the forest.

I stole someone's zoomer that was parked nearby and took off towards the Hideout. The sun had already set over the city walls when I exited the air lock. By the time I made it back to the Underground it was completely dark except for where the street lights were.

Torn, of course, was at his desk looking over some reports. Jak was lying on one of the bunks with his hands behind his head just staring at the ceiling. He raised his head and looked up at me before resting his head back on the pillow. I noticed Daxter had taken it upon himself to take over the bunk above Jak and was already fast asleep.

I sat on my bed and pulled off my boots and holsters sliding them under the bed. I undid the straps of my vest and pulled off my shorts before grabbing my sleeping clothes and heading for the shower.

I turned the water on as hot as I could without it actually burning me. I just stood under the spray for a long time before beginning to scrub my body and hair. I sighed letting the steaming water pound into my back before turning it out and drying off. I pulled on a pair of gym shorts and a sports bra before going back into the main room. I sat on my bed facing Torn as I towel dried my hair and began combing it out with my fingers.

"You two better get some rest" Torn stated.

"Krew already gave me a job to do in the morning I'll probably be busy till noon or so" Jak informed before crawling under the covers.

I just nodded before covering up as well and dozing off to sleep.

.

.

.

_I was twelve years old again. _

_I tried closing my eyes and attempted to force myself to sleep. _

_Then I heard it… The creaking of the door. _

_My breath caught in my throat. It was only the wind. _

_I turned over in my bed facing away from my door. _

_I heard the door down the hall open and I squeezed my eyes shut. _

'_It's just mom,' I thought to myself 'There's no way they could have found us that soon…'_

_My bedroom door began to creak as the doorknob turned. I squeezed my eyes shut and gripped my blanket tightly. _

'_It's only mom.'_

_The door slammed open and I jumped, automatically sitting up in my bed. _

_I gasped feeling the cold metal of a gun against my forehead. My eyes adjusted and I saw him. _

_His bright orange hair stuck out in odd ways and his gold eyes glared at me. I could see the other men behind him, all of whom wore red armor, the Krimson Guard. I gulped as I began to tremble._

"_You are under arrest on the charges of treason" the orange haired man growled grabbing me by my arm and pulling me from my bed. _

_Cuffs were slammed onto my wrists and I was dragged out of my room. _

'_Where is mom?'_

_I looked up at the men, terrified, "But I'm only twelve…"_

_I had more to say but we had made it to the bottom of the stairs and I saw my mom being held by two other guards. _

"_Please let my daughter go," she sobbed, glancing quickly at me before looking up at the orange haired man "She had nothing to do with helping the Underground. She never knew I was helping either."_

"_Well since you've confessed you should know what is to come" the golden eyed man stated. _

_My mom's head bowed and I could see tears falling. I was confused. I didn't understand what the man was saying. _

"_Yes I do," she lifted her head up and looked at me sadly "Just please don't make her watch."_

"_I can't do that. You see your daughter must learn what happens to people when they defy Baron Praxis."_

_My mother gasped, about to yell at the man but she only managed to get that one gasp out. The man raised his gun and shot my mother in the head. Blood splatter everywhere, including across my face. _

_But blood just kept flowing from her body. It filled the house until I was knee deep in it and I just kept screaming. Erol was laughing manically behind me. But when I turned around to face him Erol wasn't there. _

_Instead Sig was the one holding the gun with an emotionless look on his face. _

.

.

.

I jerked up in the bed a gasp escaping me. Sweat covered my body and tears were streaming down my face. I climbed out of bed and ran down the hall to the bathroom. I turned on the sink and began splashing cold water into my face to help calm my nerves. When I looked up to the mirror I saw Jak behind me.

"You ok?" he questioned, coming up behind me and beginning to massage my shoulders gently.

"Yeah," I sighed "Just a nightmare."

The blonde man nodded and continued to rub my shoulders working out the tight muscles in my back.

"What are your nightmares about?"

I blinked a few times, glancing at the reflection of him in the mirror before answering, "My mom dying."

Jak nodded, "I dream about prison a lot. Before I would just wake up sweating and then not go back to sleep. They get worse but now they just seem to fuel my desire for revenge."

"Well we have a common goal there," I laughed slightly "When the time comes to take done the baron, I call dibs on Erol."

Jak smirked lightly, "Fine but I get Baron Praxis."

"Deal," I smiled as I looked over my shoulder at the blue eyed man "We better get back to sleep."

Jak nodded and followed me back into the main room. I went to lay down on my bed but Jak grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to his. I smiled and took the offer crawling under the covers with him. I pressed my back against his chest and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

I fell asleep rather quickly and I wasn't awaken by anymore nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? I'm surprised I got this chapter up as quickly as I did. I just knew what I wanted to happen in this chapter and started typing. Hopefully things will continue this way. **

**Well R&R. It makes Chico happy! **


	9. Lies

_**Rise and Fall**_

**Chapter 9: Lies**

I yawned as I finally awoke. I remember vaguely that I had fallen asleep with Jak in his bed but he was no longer there. Unsurprisingly, Daxter was gone as well. I sat up and stretched as I yawned again. Torn was at his station reading over reports.

I barely had time to get my mind going when Torn spoke.

"You need to go find Jak," Torn stated "Vin's been pinned down at the Strip Mine. Tons of metalheads you both need to go take care of it."

"Any idea of where I could find him?" I questioned, changing clothes quickly and grabbing my pistols.

"He said something about a job for Krew. Check the Hip Hog."

I nodded before heading out. I grabbed a zoomer nearby and headed for the Port.

Being about 9 in the morning the bar wasn't technically open. But a few workers were wandering around, scrubbing tables and cleaning the floors. I didn't see Jak anywhere. I saw Krew floating over by the bar and walked over to him.

"Hey, do you know where I can find Jak?" I asked, trying to ignore his smell.

"Who's asking?" Krew raised an eyebrow as he came down to my level.

"Just a friend" I answered.

"He's out on a mission for me. Should be back in an hour or so," Krew stated "But after that I have business to discuss with him."

I groaned and remembered Jak saying he'd be busy till noon.

"Fine just tell him Jenny stopped by looking for him" I stated, turning to leave before I got offered a job or something.

When I arrived the Underground, Torn was pacing a little as he thought before snapping his attention to me.

"Where the hell is Jak?"

I knew we couldn't wait on Jak, Vin could be metalhead food by then. I also knew Torn wouldn't send me on this mission alone. So I did the only thing I could think of…

"He's going to meet me at the Power Station," I lied "Just coming to pick up a little extra ammo."

Torn raised an eyebrow and I thought he'd seen through my ruse. I almost sighed when he tossed me a couple clips of ammo.

"Hurry back."

I ran out of the Hideout smiling before jumping on my zoomer and taking off. The Power Station was located in the industrial section near the port end but it didn't take long to get there. I climbed off my zoomer and made my way up the ramp to the Power Station. The door slid open and I walked inside.

The room was pretty much a large round platform surrounded by computers and other gadgets. I'd been here once before with Samos when I was young. Nothing had been disturbed here so I went over to the Warp Gate.

The Warp Gate could send me to any other Gate in the city. But at the moment it was programmed to go to the Strip Mine. I'd never been through a Warp Gate before and took a breath before jumping through feet first.

I landed roughly on my back decided next time I would plan my jump a little better. I looked around and discovered the building Vin was trapped in. Two metalheads waited outside the door but other than that the coast was clear. I rolled my eyes thinking Vin had over exaggerated the situation.

I saw that I would have to walk all the way to the other side of the Strip Mine where there was a ramp leading up to the cliff to get to Vin.

I took two steps forwards before quickly stopping.

At least ten stingers jumped from the ground and began scurrying towards me. I went to run up the hill beside me but two grunts we're making their pursuit down it as well as three more on the other cliff.

So I began shooting as quickly as I could. I took out the nearest threat being the stingers but used a good to many bullets trying to take them out. I began firing at the grunts barely slowing the down. I took off running between the two hills attempting to change out my clip at the same time. The empty clip fell to the ground and I shoved the other in. I turned over my shoulder and began firing again.

A metalhead jumped from the bridge above me taking me down. It clawed me shoulder and bite into my side. I cried out in pain before pushing it off of me with my legs before shooting it in the head. I fired a few more shots at the other oncoming grunts. They fell over dead before sliding down the hill the rest of the way.

I sighed in relief and then looked up to see what was ahead of me.

More metalheads than I could count at the moment were headed straight for me. They piled down the hills and jumped from the ground. I fired shot after shot but they didn't seem to put a dent in the number of metalheads. I looked around quickly trying to find another way to Vin.

To my left was a large arm going up to some cable system. Large carts of dirt were being carried from one cliff to the other. I smiled and ran for the arm. If I could just make it up there and onto one of the carts I would be able to get to Vin.

I ran as fast as I could and made it about half way up the arm. Metalheads were starting to crowd around the base a few even attempting to come after me but not being able to. If I fell off now I would be a goner. I groaned and wrapped my arms and legs around the arm as best I could before shimmying up it.

I was almost ecstatic when I reached the top. I waited for one of the crates to make its way to me before swinging down to jump on it. I landed rather roughly but it didn't matter I was away from those metalheads. When the crate neared the other side I jumped quickly before pulling out my guns getting ready for the metalheads.

I began firing at the one closest to me. I was stupid to focus all my attention on that one because the other was leisurely sneaking up behind me. I smirked when the first metalhead fell over dead.

I screamed loudly when I felt claws tearing through my shirt and skin of my back. I fell on my knees in front of the door and dropped my pistols in the process. The metalhead clamped its teeth onto my shoulder and I cried out again.

I fell forward on my face as the metalhead began circling me. I was breathing heavily now, blood running down my back and shoulder.

Just before the metalhead pounced the door to the power room opened and a hand grabbed me pulling me inside.

I looked up at the white haired man with glasses my back stinging from being dragged across the floor.

"So you must be Vin" I whispered before passing out.

.

.

.

**(**_**Jak**_**)**

Jak had just finished a run through the sewers destroying gun turrets for Krew and decided to stop by the Underground for a quick break. Daxter was perched on his shoulder blabbing about who knows what while Jak pretended to listen.

The teen stepped into the Underground finding Torn at his table looking over maps.

"What are you two doing here?" the brunette growled "Where's Jenny?"

"Don't know, Tattoo Face, haven't seen her all morning" Daxter informed, jumping on the table.

"Damnit!" Torn cursed slamming his fist down on the table "One of the baron's mining operations is under attack by metalheads…"

"That's not our problem!" Jak growled.

Torn slammed his fist on the table again, "It is our problem when the foreman's one of the Undergrounds best informants and Jenny's probably stuck out there. His name is Vin and he's just valuable enough to save. Find the Warp Gate at the Power Station and use it to travel to the Strip Mine so you can rescue Vin's pathetic hide."

"Why is Jenny out there?" Jak questioned crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

"Earlier I sent her to find you and come back for briefing but she turned up alone saying you were meeting her there," Torn growled "That brat is going to get herself killed if she isn't already."

"Hey, Tattooed Wonder," Dax shouted from his spot on the table "just one question why do we keep getting all the crappy missions?"

Torn lowered himself to Dax level and reached out to poke the rodent in the chest with every word, "Because I… Don't… Like… You."

Daxter found himself on his back staring up at the ex-commander, "Fair enough."

"Whatever deal the baron made with the metalheads," the brunette started turning his attention back to Jak "the city's eco is almost gone, and his time is running out. If we don't get the kid back on the throne soon there may not be a city left to defend."

.

.

.

I felt very weak but I realized something as I came to…

I was still alive.

Groaning I sat up and leaned against the wall my back aching as it touched the wall.

"Oh good you're awake" a man stated.

I looked up and saw the man that I had earlier stated was Vin. The man was slightly odd. His glasses were round and made his eyes look big and his white hair was held out of his face by goggles and stuck out in odd ways. He wore a white shirt and overalls that weren't the most popular style for Haven City folk.

"Thanks for helping me out," I groaned grabbing my side "I know it must have taken a lot of courage to open that door."

"Eh.. yeah it did," Vin stated fidgeting slightly "But I couldn't just leave you out there to get killed."

"I appreciate it," I murmured "How long was I out?"

"Thirty minutes maybe fourty-five?"

I nodded laying my head back and closing my eyes. I still felt very weak. I was about to doze off when I heard the gun shots.

.

.

.

**(**_**Jak**_**)**

The blonde renegade stepped off the large cart and onto the other side. He saw one metalhead lying on the ground dead and another prowling in front of the door to the power room. There was blood on the ground as well as two pistols.

"…Are those Jenny's?" Daxter asked hesitantly.

Jak merely nodded before shooting down the metalhead with his new blaster mod. The creature fell over dead before he'd realized Jak was there.

Jak slid his gun into its holster before picking up the two pistols and sliding them into his belt. Slowly, he made his way over to the door and pushed in the large red button.

.

.

.

I heard the door slid open quickly just before Vin started shooting at whatever was trying to get in.

"Stay back!" he yelled.

I smiled weakly as I heard Daxter sheard Daxter scream.

"Do something Jak! This guy's crazy!"

Jak barely poked his head around through the door, "Hey! Are you Vin? We're here to help. Torn sent us.

Vin continued to fire having not heard the man, "Stay back!"

Jak growled lightly, "If we were here to kill you, you wouldn't be talking right now."

Vin took a deep breath and heaved as he leaned over onto the desk, "Oh friendlies? Oh thank goodness. We... So… Whe… Where's the army?

"Ah… We're it" Daxter informed.

"What?" the white haired man gasped "Just you two? What do they think I'm worth?"

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself," Jak pondered "If you want, you can stay here and be metal meat but Daxter and I are leaving before those monsters get back."

"What about me?" I asked weakly.

Jak walked into the building and saw me sitting next to the wall in a small pool of blood.

"You might be better off stay here," Jak joked lightly "Torn's pretty pissed."

I smiled as the man kneeled down in front of me and pulled me onto his back. I rested my head on his shoulder still very tired.

Jak made a run to the Warp Gate nearby and jumped through with Vin following closely behind. We fell through into the Power Station. Jak didn't bother waiting on Vin to make it through he just ran outside and jumped onto a zoomer.

I slid slowly off his back onto the zoomer seat but kept my legs rested on his thighs as we sped towards the Hideout. I knew I was going to be in a lot of trouble with Torn when we got there.

When we landed at the Hideout, Jak pulled me back onto his back and carried me into the Underground. Torn looked up from his work and glared at me. If looks could kill…

Jak deposited me on my bed and went to get the first aid. He removed my holsters and ripped up shirt leaving me in only my shorts and sports bra. He doctored the bite marks on my side and shoulder that weren't too bad before starting on my back.

"You can't bandage that wound," Torn informed walking over to us "It needs stiches."

Jak backed away and Torn sat down beside me beginning to prepare a needle and thread. I winced every time the needle poked through my skin. There were four claw marks down my back all of which were pretty deep. It took Torn awhile to completely sew up my back. When he was finished he pulled me up so I was sitting facing him.

"If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I swear you're going to be much worse off than a few claw marks," Torn threatened will a slight growl "And then you're going to be removed from the movement. Now drink this is will help you heal faster."

I just nodded knowing Torn was right and drank the nasty tasting medicine. If Jak hadn't have shown up things might have been a lot worse. I could have bled out in the power room with Vin. It seemed that guy had enough to worry about without me dying in front of him.

Jak came and sat down beside me as Dax climbed up on his shoulder, "Why'd ya do it?"

"Thought I could handle it on my own" I whispered, rolling over onto my stomach uninjured side to face Jak.

"Don't do it again," he smirked lightly before looking up at Torn "We kinda left Vin in a rush we're gonna go check on the guy."

"That would probably be good" Torn stated, returning to his work.

As Jak left I settled into my bed to rest.

.

.

.

_I was standing in Haven Forest near a stream. I sat down and put my legs in the water swinging them slowly back and forth through the water. _

_It was beginning to grow dark so I stood to head back to the Hideout. I pulled my boots back on and as I looked up I saw two eyes staring at me from the darkness of a tree. A large creature jumped down from it and charged me. _

_It was shaped like a female but the other features on it reminded me of the creature that had saved me from Erol. It's skin was pale with a purple hue to it making it's completely black eyes stand out even more. Its hair was black but with purple running through it. Fangs appeared as the creature smiled intimidatingly at me as its finger nails grew to sharp points. Horn protruded from beneath the wild hair and stuck straight back. _

_Before I could register what was happening its claws were sticking out of my back. I gasped grapping the arm before falling backwards and off the claws. I lay clutching my stomach the warm blood running across my body and onto the grass. _

_The creature stood over at me and smirked. It raised it hand high over its head before bringing it down on my head._

.

.

.

I gasped in air sitting up quickly in bed. Sweat covered my forehead and I quickly wiped it away. Chill bumps ran up and down my limbs. I pulled my knees up under my chin as I took deep breaths to calm my fried nerves.

I heard the door open and Jak walked in with a nearly asleep Daxter on his shoulder. The blonde picked the animal up by the scruff and placed him on the top bunk. A few seconds after you could hear the rodent's soft snoring. I looked across the room and noticed that Torn was already asleep.

"Jenny, you alright?" Jak questioned sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"Yeah I'm alright," I stated, rubbing my arms "Just a nightmare. I want to go wipe off before I go back to sleep."

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, grunting as I aggravated my wounds. I stood on wobbling legs and stumbled towards the hallway leading the shower room. I heard Jak sigh before he walked over to me and put his hand on my upper arm to keep me balanced.

I smiled my thanks and we continued towards the bathroom. I grabbed a wash rag and turned on the sinks warm water on. I soaked the rag then squeezed some of the water out before running it over my arms and legs. I wiped my face off and ran the rag behind my neck.

I left the rag on the sink and took Jak's arm again to make it back to the main room. I laid down on my bed and Jak pulled the covers over me before lying down on top of them and putting his arm around my waist.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow I'm on a roll! It's been a little less than a week since I last updated. And this chapter is longer than all the previous. I hope you all enjoy it. I want to see some R&R! Come on, show me some love! **


	10. Points of Authority

_**Rise and Fall**_

**Chapter 10: Points of Authority**

Jak got a call from Krew rather early the next morning asking him to come over to the bar. It woke me up but I wanted to get out of bed anyways. I was feeling alright. Still kind of weak and sore but I decided to tag along with Jak and Daxter for the day until something came up with the Underground. Though I doubt Torn would sent me on any mission alone anyways.

We headed over to the bar and Jak knocked on the locked door. Sig was the one that opened it and I avoided his eye contact and quickly walked passed him. Krew was floating over by the bar fanning himself. As we neared him the man turned to face us.

"I have a proposition for you, Jak," the fat man started out "Racing is the biggest sport in the city. Erol is the undisputed grand champion. He's crazy and dangerous on the track. Ha ha, my kind of guy. Only a fool would dare race against him, ey! And that's where you two come in. A client of mine is looking for fast drivers for her racing team. Uh, and here's you contract, with just a few trifles for me. I've already signed your name to save time mmmmm."

Daxter grabbed the contract and began reading it aloud but no one paid much attention to him. Krew looked over to me with a mischief grin.

"How would you like to try for a spot on my client's team?" he asked.

I looked up in thought and smiled lightly, "Sure why not?"

Krew grabbed the contract from Daxter and produced a pen. I signed quickly and handed the pin back to him.

"But I'm not working for you" I stated crossing my arms.

"Blood sucker," Krew grumbled "We'll work out the tiny details later. If you can get from her to the Race Garage near the Stadium in less than three minutes my client said she would consider letting her driver for her team. Make me proud, mmmmm!"

I roll my eyes and quickly leave the bar not waiting on Jak. I no longer wanted to be in that room with Sig staring at me. Two zoomers were already waiting outside for us. Jak climbed on one with Daxter clinging to his shoulder as I slid onto the other.

"After you" Jak stated waving his hand forward as he smirked lightly.

I took off across the port, dropping into the lower zone while over the water. There was a ramp leading up onto the street that I hit and shot over a few people's head. Jak was right on my tail as I went through the narrow area leading into the industrial zone. Citizen's jump out of the way of us and the guards pretended not to notice us. As long as we didn't hit them they wouldn't come after us.

The sharp turns of the industrial section made it difficult to maneuver at high speed. More than once I had to hit the brakes as I went around a corner so I wouldn't crash into a wall. I shot through into the Slums passing the area where the Hideout was at. I kept over the ditches so I wouldn't hit anyone. I turned sharply around a building before hitting a straightaway and speeding through it.

Main Town wasn't very crowed today and I easily dodged the few people walking. I pulled the handle bars up making the zoomer jump over the railing and into the waterway. I flew over the bridge and up the ramp on the other side. I turned sharply around the corner and sped up as quickly as possible going up the long stairs. I jumped off the zoomer with Jak following closely behind me and ran towards the garage.

"Ah… hello?" Jak called into the seemingly empty garage "Krew said someone was looking for a race driver?"

"I'm busy right now!" a high female voice stated from behind a curtain "You must be Krew's new errand boy. Look, I don't mean to be rude, you did get here fast, but I'm not interest in any new drivers right now, and I've got work to do…"

Jak smirked as he leaned against a table, his voice deepening as he tried to talk seductively, "Is there anything we can do?"

"No!" the women shouted, her silhouette barely visible behind the curtain as she attempted to hide what she was working on "No! I'm… ah… working on a secret ah, ah… vehicle project."

"Okay. Sorry…" Jak fumed rolling his eyes.

"Listen, if you think you've got the guys to race in this tow, try taking my prototype JET-Board out on the Stadium Course. Beat the Stadium Challenge, and maybe I'll consider letting you drive for my team."

Jak smirked looking up at Daxter at the mention of the JET-Board. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest. The mechanic could barely be seen leaning back onto the "vehicle project" as Jak look forward again. His jaw dropped. I growled lightly before turning on my heel and leaving the garage.

"Hey, Jenn, where ya going?" Jak called after me.

"Back to the Hideout," I snapped, throwing my leg over the zoomer "You shouldn't need my help beating the challenge. Besides I doubt she'll hire you anyways. She doesn't seem very fond of Krew."

With that I took off leaving Jak alone to do the JET-Board challenge.

As I flew back towards the Hideout I began thinking. There was no reason for me to be angry at Jak's attempt at flirting with the mechanic but for some reason it rubbed me the wrong way. Jak and I didn't have anything more than an attraction to each other and the beginnings of a friendship. So why did it bother me so much?

I landed the zoomer and went inside. I flopped down on my bed on my stomach not bothering to address Torn as he seemed to be in deep concentration. I ran my hand through my tangled hair and sighed.

"Where's Jak? I have a mission for you two" Torn growled as he took his attention away from his papers.

"He's trying to get a racing job he should be done soon" I mumbled, sitting up "I'll call him."

I pressed a few buttons on my comm. and Jak's image appeared on the screen. He seemed to be leaving the garage.

"Torn has a mission for us," I stated "Get back to the Hideout ASAP."

Jak nodded and disconnected. I checked over my guns and made sure I had enough ammo. I grabbed a brush and a hair tie from under my bed and pulled my hair back into a pony tail. It was getting really long, almost to the base of my back, and was staring to get annoying. I thought about maybe going to Tess to see if she could do something with it.

Jak walked into the Hideout and looked immediately over to me. I knew he was curious as to why I snapped at him but I wasn't planning on answering him truthfully anyways so I looked away and over to Torn.

"One of my old Guard comrades was sent to the Pumping Station," Torn began as Daxter pushed the lamp hanging above the table "There's been no word from the patrol, and after what you guys ran into out there, I'm afraid she may need some help."

"Did you say 'she'?" Jak asked, as Daxter made stupid faces every time the light passed over him.

"Don't even think about it," he growled before grabbing the lamp and getting in Daxter's face "STOP THAT! This is serious, you moron!"

"Wha!" Daxter yelled as Jak made to back hand him "That's right! Don't mess with the sugar!"

Torn sighed in frustration, "This friend of mine has helped the Underground many times before. Go back to the Pumping Station and take a look around. Render assistance if needed. Now get your squirrelly ass outta here."

I went over to the table and grabbed Dax by his scruff and grabbed the front of Jak's shirt and dragged them out of the door. I dropped the rodent and let go of Jak when we made it outside and went and got on the zoomer. Jak got on behind me and Daxter squeezed between the two of us.

I gassed it the zoomer shooting into the air and making Jak grabbed ahold of my hips.

It didn't take long to make it to the Pumping Station. I parked the zoomer on the docks and walked towards the airlock. The door opened and I stepped into the small circular area with Jak following behind me and the other door began to open. I walked out of the airlock and landed on the soft sand.

.

.

.

We had finally made it up to the ledge where this KG patrol was supposed to be. I fired at one of the two metalheads with juice rods before they noticed us and Jak took down the other. I saw a guard cruiser parked at the top of the hill and we went to go check it out.

"Ehh, what the heck are we doing risking our lives to rescue some old Krimson Guard hag anyways?" Daxter asked, stopping by the cruiser to scratch behind his ear "She's probably got more facial hair than me."

I heard a noise from the tree above us and pulled out my pistols as a woman jumped down from above and pulled Jak into a head lock. I glared at the red head and pointed my pistols at her head.

"Who the hell are you three?" she growled looking from Jak to Daxter and then to glare at me.

Before I could say anything Daxter started talking.

"Mmmmm, I do love a woman in uniform. Wanna bark some orders at me woof… woof" he saluted as he spoke before jumping up onto Jak's chest and getting close to the woman's face "I'm your soldier on the frontlines of loooove. Waiter… Foxhole for two!"

The KG woman shoved Jak away from her and pointed her gun at Daxter, "Keep talking and I'll raise your voice a couple of octaves."

"Easy," Jak growled lightly "Torn asked us to help you."

"I don't need help," she stated beginning to put her guns away when she saw something behind us "But you might. We've got company."

I turned around and saw metalhead crabs and goons with juice rod jumping down from the cliff above and coming towards us. There must have been thirty of them standing up in the tree line. I groaned and began firing at the oncoming metalheads.

The KG woman was a skilled fighter but it was hard to imagine why they would let a woman in the guard. She was just as good as any of the men maybe a bit better. She was holding her own against the metalheads using twin pistols that used red eco slugs.

Jak had pulled out his blaster but he soon ran out of ammo and started using his scatter gun. But having to cock it after every shot was slowing him down and the metalheads were beginning to overwhelm him. The mark on my wrist began to burn as I rolled away from one of the goons before shooting it in the back of the head. Remembering what happened before when Jak got hurt I ran towards him trying to draw the attention away from him.

I took down the crab that was stalking him but there were three more goons. Jak shot at one while I fired at the other and we took them down easily. But the last one was faster and had its juice rod raised above its head before Jak or I could shoot it enough times to kill it. So I did the only thing that came to mind.

I shoved Jak out of the way as the goon brought the juice rod down. It buried it into my side and I cried out as I was raised from the ground from the shock. I crumbled back to the ground when Jak fired at it. I shot the goon two more times before standing, wobbling slightly. There were only a few left by then and we easily took them down.

"Watching me take care of those metalheads was ahh… pretty… exciting… wasn't it sugar" Daxter stated trying to flirt with the red head as she turn her cruiser on and the jets of air pushing the rodent back "Hew sweet stripes, gimme them digits so I can look you up some time. We'll party hard big city style!"

The woman ignored him and turned her attention to Jak and I, "Tell Torn Baron Praxis is planning something big. I think it has to do with that symbol."

Jak and I both looked at the symbol I recognized it immediately but apparently Jak did not.

"What is it?"

"It's the seal of the House of Mar," she informed "The founder of Haven City. We're being sent out on suicide missions to locate artifacts from the time of his rule. If curiosity is worth dying for, you can ask the blind old soothsayer in the bazaar named Onin. She might know something about all this. Here's my comm. number in case I find something worthwhile."

"You're names Ashelin, huh?" Jak questioned, just as the woman took off.

"We're even now" she hissed before flying off.

"Wow! What a woman! Argghh."

I rolled my eyes at Daxter and stormed off. I shoved my pistols into their holster before scaling down the cliff side. Jak had followed but I was moving too fast for him to keep up. I really didn't want him asking about my anger at the moment.

But unfortunately, just as we made it to the exit Jak caught up and grabbed my arm and jerked me around to face.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, his eyebrows narrowing in concern "You've seemed angry at me all day."

Daxter jumped off the blonde's shoulder saying "I'll wait for you two by the airlock" before running off.

I glared at Jak, "Nothing's wrong."

"I beg to differ," he stated sarcastically "Ever since…"

He paused for a moment as he thought and his eyes widened in shock.

"That's what it is!" he shouted, seemingly shocked "You're jealous!"

"WHAT?" I shrieked ripping my arm out of his grasp "What the hell is there for me to be jealous of?"

"Oh like you don't know," Jak smirked "You got jealous when I was trying to flirt with that mechanic and just now with Ashelin. And don't even try to deny it."

I growled, knowing he was telling the truth. I looked away from him at towards the ground. Because of my attentiveness towards the sand I didn't see what was coming next.

In one motion Jak had grabbed my chin to face me back towards him then quickly pressed his lips against mine. I gasped which only allowed for him to slip his tongue in and explore the inside of my mouth. He wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me against him and I was too shocked to move.

Jak pulled back and smirked at me before leaning in to whisper in my ear, "Ya know if you wanted me all to yourself you could have me."

He smirked one last time before letting go and walking away towards the airlock. I stood there stunned for a few more seconds before taking off after him. Oh he's going to pay for that!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what ya'll think? First little hints of a little romance going on. **


	11. Papercut

_**Rise and Fall**_

**Chapter 11: Papercut**

I didn't speak to Jak as we drove through the city. Originally we were supposed to go straight to Onin's but Jak got a call from Krew. Turns out he needed someone to collect money for him. Which worked out perfectly seeing as I needed a haircut. Now I was sitting in one of the bar stools as Tess cut my hair.

"Are you sure you want to cut it?" she questioned for probably the tenth time "It's so long and pretty."

"In my line of work it kind of gets in the way" I stated.

The blonde haired woman cut my hair to just past my shoulders. It was still on the long side but not so much that it would get in the way. After she had finished cutting it she French braided it to keep it all pulled back and out of my face.

As I thanked her Jak returned to the bar with the collection of money. He and Krew exchanged a few words before the three of us left for Onin's

Jak beat me to the zoomer and I was forced to climb on behind him and wrap my arms around his waist so I wouldn't fall off. I could almost feel the smirk on Jak's face. But little did he know I was already planning my revenge.

It didn't take long to get to the bazaar but it annoyed me how slow people drove on the road above the bazaar. Jak managed to find a corner on the road to park in order to keep the zoomer from being run over. I walked down the ramp and followed the blonde renegade towards the back section of the bazaar. There was a small tan tent in this section that I assumed was Onin's. Jak held the flap open and I ducked inside with him following in behind me.

An old woman was sitting on the floor on a rug. I assumed she must be Onin. Daxter became intrigued with a monkaw that was hanging from the ceiling nearby.

"Coooool! Check out all the dead stuff!" he said poking the thing in the stomach.

The brightly colored monkaw suddenly came alive and slapped Daxter's hand away.

"Touch the goods again, rat boy, and you'll be, arrrk, counting with your toes!" it threatened before flying over and sitting on the woman's large hat "I am Pecker."

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips and I heard a small snort from Jak.

Pecker rolled his eyes before continuing, "Yes, yes, I know, my mother, she was… very vindictive. I am Onin's interpreter."

Onin clapped her hands together before making various hand gestures with bright blue sparks coming from her hand.

"Onin welcomes you, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah… the usual boring salutations. She says it is good to see you again, Jak" Pecker informed.

Jak crossed his arms over his chest, "But we've never met before."

"Before… after… it is all the same."

Daxter jumped on the floor, "Oh! Oh! Let me try!" the ottsel shouted "Aaah… she wants a… she wants a yakow bone! A yakow bladder! No… No.. I got it! For many moons… she has… waited for… a juice pop? A jewel shop? Oh… Oh… I know, she's got a hairball? A hair lip? A hairy chest?"

"Close…," Pecker said nodding his head "but NO! Onin says you seek answers… arrrkkk, about the Tomb of Mar."

"So what do we need to know?" Jak asked.

"She's going on and on about mystical energy channels, evil curses, stupid 'ooooooo' crap," the monkaw rolled its eyes "Forget all that. I'm gonna sum this up quickly, because now you're cutting into my siesta time. Onin wants you to recover three artifacts from the Precursor Mountain Temple. Not two! Not four! THREE! Use the Warp Gate at the northwest of the city, and bring back the three items you find!"

Jak and I nodded before leaving the small tent.

Daxter jumped down off of Jak's shoulder, "I think I'm going to skip out on this one. I'll be at the Hip Hog if ya need me."

The little ottsel scurried away as I rolled my eyes.

.

.

.

I bent of putting my hands on my knees as I tried to catch my breath. So much for just collecting a few items. We'd out run an army of metalhead hoppers, almost got smashed by an avalanche of rocks, and taken down three metalhead beasts. To say the least I was worn out.

Jak was bent over beside me breathing heavily. We'd just defeated the last metalhead beast that was guarding the last item. Jak finally stood, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He walked up the steps in the temple as I followed behind him, slipping my pistols into their holsters.

Jak picked up the blue, vibrating gem and slipped it into his pouch before turning back to me.

"That's the last one, let's get out of here before something else bad happens" he stated, walking past me.

I quickly caught up to the blonde hero as we made our way back to the entrance of Haven Forest. It didn't take long before we were back at the warp gate. Jak went first and I quickly jumped in after. The blue eyed man hadn't moved far enough out of the way and I ended up falling on top of him. Our noses touched as I laughed before standing up.

"Way to be in the way" I joked walking towards the airlock.

Jak just rolled his eyes as he laughed before entering the airlock.

The door slowly closed behind us and we waited for the other to open. I figured now would be the best time to get Jak back for earlier.

I stood in front of him blocking him from leaving the airlock. I tried my best to look seducing as I ran my hand up his chest to his shoulder.

"Remember what you said about me having you all to myself?" I questioned in a low voice as I leaned closer.

I saw Jak swallow as I stood on my tip toes. Our lips touched and I pressed my body against his. Jak wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to him. The blonde deepened the kiss as he pressed me against the nearby wall. He gripped my hips firmly as he trailed kisses down my neck and across my collarbone. I couldn't help but smirk.

The blue eyed man kissed back up my neck towards my ear and whispered, "I want you."

I shoved him off as my smirk widened, "To bad ya can't have it."

I laughed lightly as I left him standing there stunned. I swayed my hips as I walked down the ramp and the blonde finally decided to catch up to me.

"That was not fair" Jak growled.

"Call it pay back," I winked at him over my shoulder "Just be glad Dax wasn't there to see it. He would never let you live it down."

As I climbed onto the zoomer I thought I heard him say, "I'm not finished with you."

Jak climbed on behind me.

"Now while we got some down time we should go talk to Vin about the elevator" Jak shouted over the engine.

I nodded, "Let's go get Daxter first."

I took off towards the Hip Hog and we quickly picked up Daxter before heading off towards the Power Station. I parked the zoomer at the base of the ramp. Daxter jumped on Jak's shoulder and we made our way up to the Power Station

Vin was standing inside type furiously on the keyboard.

"Vin buddy, we need a favor" Jak stated as was walked towards the center of the room.

"I can't help you with your eco bill" Vin stuttered as he continued to work.

"Actually we need you to switch on the access elevator in one of the Palace's support towers" I informed crossing my arms over my chest.

"Sheesh, that's part of the old B-Zone power grid? It hasn't worked for years" Vin said.

"Well, if it's too hard for you, we understand," Jak turned back to me and winked "Power stuff can be tricky."

"Tricky?" Vin hmphed before moving swiftly around the Power Station and talking to himself as he did so.

Jak smirked back at me and I rolled my eyes laughing lightly.

"… and presto, you've got instant lift juice!" Vin said to us lifting his arms in the air.

"Vin you're a genius" I smiled kissing him quickly on the cheek.

He turned red and rubbed the back of his head as he looked at the floor, "Actually Mar was the genius. People said he made most of this stuff long ago – the shield wall system, the eco grid. Anyway, to get that elevator moving, you gotta find and turn on all the old B-Zone power boxes located in the city. There are five of em!" He quickly pulled up a map on the big screen and pointed them out to us.

"That doesn't sound so hard" Daxter stated looked between Jak and I.

"No except those power boxes are guard by motion-sensing turbo cannons! But, if you can destroy the cannons, and switch the box on, I can do the rest," We smiled at Vin and made our way towards the exit "Just don't tell the Baron I ever saw ya!"

I rolled my eyes as I followed Jak down the ramp towards the zoomer.

Jak looked back at me as he climbed on the zoomer, "You switch on the power boxes and I'll cover ya. The guards are sure to notice."

I nodded and swung my leg over the seat. Daxter clung tightly to Jak's shoulder as we took off into the air towards the first box.

Jak landed the zoomer near the box and I looked around quickly. Everything seemed to be calm and no one was really paying much attention to us. I took a deep breath and climbed off the zoomer heading towards the box. I pulled the cover door open and saw the main switch inside. I heard a noise behind me and turned around quickly.

A small turret was pointing directly at me ready to fire. I froze, eyes wide waiting to be taken down.

Jak quickly fired two shots from his blaster at it making it explode. A siren began to wail and Krimson Guards were swarming in from every direction. I turned and flipped the switch before making a dash for the zoomer. Jak changed hoover zones and took off as the guards drew closer. Made it to the next power box and I turned it on before the turret could shoot. We continued around the city and I switched on the other boxes as Jak took down the turrets and any guards who got to close.

Once they were all on we found a place to hide to let things calm down. We were in a small alley way near the Hip Hog in the port. It was a tight squeeze, I could barely stretch my legs out all the way, but the guards weren't likely to find us here.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them as I tried to catch my breath. Once my breathing was back to normal I looked over at Jak who was sitting slightly across from me.

"We should probably wait till morning to make a strike on the baron" I offered, sitting up and leaning back against the metal wall.

Jak nodded, "True lets head back to the Hideout."

"You two can go back to the Hideout but I'm going to see Tess, later!" Daxter scrambled away as I raised my eyebrow at Jak.

The blue eyed man merely shrugged before standing. He over his hand and pulled me to his feet before we headed towards the Underground.

.

.

.

It had gotten dark by the time we made it back to the Underground. Shockingly, we found the place to be empty. There was a small note left on the table that read:

_Gone to get supplies. Be back by morning. _

_Torn_

"Well looks like were home alone," I stated looking over my shoulder at Jak "I'm going to take a shower."

I grabbed some clothes and a towel from under my bed and made my way to the shower. It didn't take long to clean up and I quickly dried off before pulling on a black sports bra and a pair of black spandex shorts. I walked back into the main room, towel drying my hair as I did.

Jak was lying on his bed in just a pair of gym shorts. His arms were stretched back under his head as he stared up at the bed above him apparently in deep thought. I combed through my wet hair and sat down in front of the furnace to let it dry a little before going to bed.

"What do you think will happen tomorrow?" Jak finally spoke up as he continued to stare upwards.

"Probably nothing as long as we don't go into the palace," I stated, fluffing my hair out a little "We have a way to make it up to the roof but we're really not prepared for a full scale attack. We should do some scouting on the roof, find a way in, then make a plan. Hell, we might even be able to get Torn in on it."

Deciding that my hair was sufficiently dried enough to go to bed, I stood and made my way towards my bed. I sat down on the edge facing Jak.

"I know how much you want to take down the baron," I sighed as he finally looked over at me "I want it just as bad. But rushing in without a plan is only going to get us killed."

Jak nodded. He stared at me for a moment before sitting up and facing me. He stood crossed the small space between us. I raised my eyebrow at him wondering what he thought he was doing. The blonde leaned down and grabbed my chin pulling it up before he pressed his lips against mine.

I gasped lightly and shoved him back, "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you obviously" Jak glared lightly at me as he stood up crossing his arms over his chest.

"But why?"

Jak's eyebrows drew together, "Because I care about you."

Now I was the one glaring, "You barely know me."

"I didn't say I was in love you," Jak rolled his eyes smirking slightly "I care about you. I don't want to see you get hurt."

I laughed sarcastically, "I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself. I didn't just fine before you came along."

"You're so difficult," the blonde groaned "I never said you couldn't take care of yourself. I just don't want to see you get hurt is all."

I put my hands behind me and leaned back, "And what does this all have to do with you kissing me?"

Jak rolled his blue eyes, "Because I care about you and you're a good kisser."

I shook my head laughing lightly, "You are confusing as hell."

I crawled under the covers with my back to him. It was only a few seconds later that I felt the covers being lifted and Jak crawled in behind me. I shook my head lightly and smirked as the blue eyed man wrapped his arm around my waist.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dang I'm so slow… This took forever! And I've had it done for the past two days and just never got around to actually posting it. Please don't come and kill me. That last scene was really difficult to write so let me know what you think. R&R!**


	12. I Will Not Bow Part 1

_**Rise and Fall**_

**Chapter 12: I Will Not Bow-Part 1**

Jak shook me awake quite early the next morning. He held a finger up to his mouth before motioning towards Torn, who was asleep in the bed across from me. I smirked and quickly got dressed, grabbing my effects and boots about to follow Jak out the door. I went behind the desk and grabbed another case of ammo and put it into my pouch. Torn shouldn't be missing those.

"So what's the plan?" I questioned when we were outside as I pulled on my boots and strapped my holsters to my thighs.

"First let's go get Daxter then we'll make our way to the palace" Jak said before walking over to a nearby zoomer.

Jak climbed on first and I slid on behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist so I wouldn't fall off. He took off quickly and I lost my grip. I would've flown off if it weren't for Jak quickly grabbing my hand. The blonde smirked back at me while I just rolled my eyes.

Daxter was waiting on us when we managed to get to the Hip Hog. He quickly jumped onto my shoulder and Jak turned to zoomer around to head towards the Stadium Section. We parked next to the tower before climbing off and heading towards the ramp. Jak stepped on the elevator first as I glanced nervously behind us to make sure no guards were around. As I stepped onto the lift Jak pressed the button and the door slid closed behind me and the elevator began its ascent.

I took in a deep breath before slowly letting it out.

"You alright, Sugar?" Daxter questioned looking down at me from Jak's shoulder.

"Yeah, just peachy" I stated.

Jak nudged my hand with his, "Look we're just doing some looking around. Nothing's gonna happen."

"Alright."

The blonde grabbed my hand and I looked up at him. He smirked lightly as the doors opened in front of us. Jak squeezed my hand gently before letting go and stepping off the lift.

I followed behind him and the door closed as we exited. I took another shaky breath as I looked across the large cable that supported the palace. There was just a five foot flat walkway on top of the cable for maintenance purposes.

Daxter looked down before taking a big gulp and looking forward shaking slightly, "Don't look down."

I closed my eyes and forced myself not to look below. I wasn't usually afraid of heights but anyone would be terrified of this. Jak went first making his way across walkway and I took a few hesitant steps onto it. When Jak noticed I wasn't right behind him he walked back towards me.

"Jenny, you're not going to fall" he said holding out his hand.

I grabbed it and let him lead me across. Here I was the one supposed to protect him and he's the one having to comfort me. The precursors were idiots for picking me to be his Guardian. What were they thinking? I would probably trip or something and we'd both go tumbling over the edge.

When we were about half way across things got a little hectic.

I heard the gun fire before I actually saw it coming and quickly jumped on top Jak, effectively knocking him to the ground before the turrets bullets reached us. I kept myself flat against Jak and the bullets flew over my head. Reaching down, I grabbed my pistol and fired a few shots at the turret but didn't manage to hit it. I slid off Jak's back and onto the ground and inched a little closer.

"What are you doing?" Jak hissed grabbing my ankle.

"Saving your ass" I stated before getting a better angle and firing at the turret.

This time the bullets hit there mark and after a couple of hits the turret blew up. I sighed and sat up. Jak did the same as Daxter dusted himself off.

"You're crazy!" the orange rodent stated.

"Chill, Dax, she just saved our lives" Jak chuckled lightly.

"Think we should go back?" I questioned looking over at the blue eyed man.

"Well we're already half way there, why stop now?" Jak smirked as he looked at me "Nice reflexes."

I rolled my eyes and stood up. We continued across the cable and finally made it to the other side. I almost smiled when my feet touched the top of the roof. We were still high up but at least there were railings up here.

As Jak and I took a moment to rest Daxter went and was nosing around a large glass dome.

"He guys come look at this" Dax said waving us over.

Praxis and Erol were standing in what must have been the throne room talking to a hologram of a very large metalhead.

"I've told you," the baron hissed "I'll have more eco by week's end, We'll transport it directly to your nest, as promised."

The metalhead growled lightly, "A deal is of no value if you can't deliver, my dear Baron. I grow impatient with your punt gestures. Give me the agreed upon eco soon, or this deal is off, and your precious city will pay the price!"

The hologram fades and Erol turned to Baron Praxis with his face filled with anger.

"He's toying with us!" the commander shouted "Let me lead an assault on the Nest before it's too late! I can take him!"

The baron was much more calm and he stared out the window of the throne room, "Patience, commander. No one has ever penetrated the Metalhead Nest. You know that! I've seen what comes of such foolish plans. No! Strenth is their weakness… We play helpless… We train them to eat from our hands, and then…"

He wiped around to face Erol with a sudden look of determination.

"Move forward with the plan! Tell Ashelin to up her patrols. I want that Tomb found!"

"But your daughter has not been… agreeable" Erol stated, rolling his eyes lightly.

The baron growled, "I'll see to that problem. One way or another."

"Ashelin is the Baron's daughter?" Jak asked shocked and I looked over at his dumbstruck.

"And find that child!" the baron's shouts pulled me back to the conversation "If you'd spend half as much time looking for that little brat as you spend flirting with that mechanic girl, we would have pinned his royal ass to a wall long ago."

I looked over at Dax and saw he was about to sneeze and quickly grabbed him and covered his mouth.

I heard Erol's voice but I didn't register what was being said because as I removed my hand it had looked like Daxter had calmed himself when he suddenly sneezed. My eyes grew wide before I was suddenly pulled against Jak as he tried to hid us behind the metal areas in between the plates of glass.

"What was that?" Erol shouted.

I held my breath as we waited for something to happen. When nothing happened I took a peak over the edge and both men were leisurely leaving the throne room. I sighed and pulled myself off of Jak.

"That was a close one," I smiled up at Jak "Let's get out of here before something else happens."

"I wanna look around a bit more" Jak stated and took off around the corner.

The roof sloped down and I followed Jak down to the lower level. The blonde was looking around headed towards the edge of the balcony when the unexpected happened.

Jak and I both jumped back as a large, red, mech flew up over the edge in front of us.

"So," Baron Praxis laughed darkly "we have a rat in the walls, do we? A rat and his boy it seems! And look you brought the girlfriend along as well. Back for a few more Dark Eco treatments? Well, allow me to put you both out of your misery!"

I grabbed Jak and pulled him behind the wall as bullets began flying at us. Some concrete of the wall chipped off and fell on top of us. The mech came around to the other side of the wall and I fired a few shots at us before Jak and I had to jump out of the way of more bullets. I fired at the mech again but the bullets just rebounded off.

"Jak I think the mech has a shield!" I shouted before rolling out of the way of a stream of bullets.

My arms and legs got scrapped up and I gritted my teeth. I risked a glance at Jak and saw him running beneath the mech to dodge the bullets.

The mech jerked suddenly and the baron flew it towards an electrical gate blocking the rest of the room. I watched as the mech flew into it and seemingly began absorbing the electrical waves. Taking a chance, I shot at the machine. I watched in awe as dents formed in the metal.

I ran over to Jak and pulled him behind a wall to block us from Baron Praxis' bullets.

"That mech takes a lot of power," I gasped for breath as concrete from the wall rained down on us "When he goes to refuel his shield is down. That's when we have to attack."

Jak nodded and pulled his gun out of his holster. Daxter quickly crawled in the now empty holster. Jak reached out and pulled me towards him. His lips touched mine in a short, desperate kiss.

That's when I realized just how serious our situation was. There was hope but we were still just two people with just a couple of weapons fighting against a large machine that was mostly protected by a shield. Plus we were constantly running around and jumping out of the way of bullets. We would run out of energy pretty quick. But what if eventually one of us wasn't fast enough? One hit from those bullets and we would be a goner. With both of us, we at least had a chance but I don't think only one of us would survive on our own. It was either we got out of here together or not at all.

A large piece of concrete broke off and hit me hard on the cheek. I cried out as I felt the rock connect with my cheekbone. A few tears slipped out of my eyes as I reached up and gently touched my bloody cheek. It had to be fractured with how bad my face hurt and the force of the concrete hitting the bone.

"Are you ok?" Jak questioned, gripping my shoulder.

"I'll be fine," I groaned lightly "Just go, this wall won't last much longer."

Jak nodded and squeezed my shoulder before running off. I had a moment to catch my breath before jumping back into the action. I ignored the pain in my cheek and went to help Jak. I fired a couple of shots to get the baron's attention so that Jak could get a breath. It wasn't long before the machine jerked again and headed towards the electric gate.

I began firing as fast as I could and Jak followed suit. The baron growled as he waited for the mech to recharge. A part of the mech exploded and it shot away from the electric gate heading towards Jak and I. Jumping towards Jak, I knocked both to the ground before we were hit by the mech. It bounced off of the wall behind us before crashing through the gate, disabling it. The machine continued around the corner.

I climbed off of Jak and we both ran around towards where the mech had gone. The baron was waiting there holding his head. When Jak and I came into few the baron looked up again and growled pushing some buttons on the mech. Targets began forming around us and Jak grabbed my arm pulling me away from them. Anywhere we ran, the targets followed with small missiles coming shortly after.

The missiles stopped for a short time but quickly started coming again. When they were finished the baron headed towards another electrical gate. Jak and I fired at it and again part of the machine exploded and it crashed into the next area.

Jak and I followed it but this time we didn't get a chance to catch our breaths. Large fire tornadoes were heading towards us. We ran as fast as we could from the tornadoes when the baron charged at us.

I fired at the mech and noticed that the shield no longer was up. But Jak and I could barely get any shots in with the tornadoes and Baron Praxis trying to flatten us with the mech.

I tried to gasp in air but my sides were hurting. My chest was tightening up and I could barely keep away from the fire tornadoes. One got to close and burnt my arm. I cried out and fell to the ground. I fired at the mech as quickly as I could. The mech exploded into a giant fire ball and toppled over the side of the palace. I smiled over at Jak thinking we had gotten rid of the baron for good.

Jak was about to walk towards me when the baron appeared in an escape pod.

"The dark powers I gave you can't protect you forever! Since I made you, I can destroy you," Baron Praxis looked at me "You're weak. The dark eco in your system will kill you soon enough. We'll meet again soon."

The man flew away and I sighed in relief. We may not have killed him but at least we were alive to fight another day.

"Yeah, whatever. Bye bye!" Daxter said finally coming out of hiding.

I stood up and dusted myself off.

I wanted to ask what the baron meant by 'dark powers' but just settled for, "Let's get out of here."

Jak nodded and we walked towards the back where an elevator was located. We stepped inside the elevator and I leaned heavily on Jak. He smirked and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"You did good," he pressed his lips to my temple "You can fight by my side any day."

I laughed lightly, "What makes you think I want to? You get us into too much trouble."

Jak rolled his eyes but continued to smirk as the elevator doors opened.

"Well if it isn't the dark eco freak."

All the blood drained from my face when I heard that voice and I jerked my head forward to see if I was just imagining it. But apparently Jak heard it to because his grip on me tightened.

"And Jenny," Erol smirked as he looked me up and down "My how you've grown up."

I gulped seeing the squadron of guards behind the commander. I gripped my pistol tightly in my sweating hand. Just when I thought we were free a bunch of KG were waiting just by the exit.

I leaned in close to Jak and whispered, "I'm going to shoot at them. When they're distracted make a run for it. Don't even bother arguing, just do it. I'll be ok."

I saw the struggle going on in Jak's mind but he finally nodded. The odds were better of him rescuing me than me rescuing him. Besides I'm pretty sure Torn would just leave Jak in prison. At least, I hope he wouldn't do the same to me.

I quickly fired at the guards, pushing Jak away and towards the exit. One of the guards crumpled to the ground and the rest charged at me. I watched as Jak made it past the guards to the exit before I was tackled to the ground and my weapons taken. I growled and looked back to see the blonde looking behind him. The butt of a gun connected with my face and I was knocked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Duh, duh, duuuuuuuuuh! Sorry it took so long but here it is. I'm not sure why this chapter took so long… I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. Anyways hope you enjoyed and R&R! :D**


	13. I Will Not Bow Part 2

_**Rise and Fall**_

**Chapter 13: I Will Not Bow-Part 2**

**(**_**The Precursors**_**)**

"_This is not what we had in mind, Alaster" the Precursor Leader stated. _

"_But she's doing her job. She's protecting the Hero" Alaster defended as he stood before the Council. _

"_But he's falling in love with her!" another precursor shouted "It's an outrage. What will become of him if she is killed? We should get rid of her now before he grows to attached."_

"_Calm yourself," the Leader instructed "We cannot be too hasty. Besides it is not a crime to love. It is true that she is doing her job but I fear that maybe this attachment he has to her will cause problems later on. But for now we'll let the issue play out. There is still another that the man cares for, this attachment to the girl will probably pass with time. For now we will not manipulate things."_

"_Yes, sir" Alaster stated, bowing deeply to the Leader. _

.

.

.

**(**_**Jak**_**)**

Jak ran as fast as he could away from the palace. He had to make it to Torn or there was no hope of rescuing Jenny. He knocked a man off his zoomer and raced towards the Hideout. It wasn't long before he arrived and rushed through the door and up to an already angry looking Torn as well as Kor and the Kid.

"Look, Torn…" Jak started but he was cut off.

"The city is on high alert. What the hell did you two do?" Torn growled, slamming his on the desk and the kid jumped "Please enlighten me on why the Krimzon Guards are looking for…," he snatched a piece of paper off the desk and began reading it "a dangerous young man with light hair, blue tunic and a rabid orange RAT on his shoulder!"

"We climbed up to the Baron's palace and tripped a few alarms…" the blonde was once again cut off.

"What? I didn't authorize a strike on the…!"

"Hey! We kicked the Baron's ass," Jak defended "But that's not the issue right now. They have Jenny."

Torn grabbed Jak by the collar and pulled him across the table before slamming him down on top of the desk.

"What do you mean they have Jenny?"

Jak's eyes saddened, "We were just gonna do some looking around but when we got up there the baron ambushed us in a mech. We defeated him but he got away in an escape pod. We thought we were in the clear but when we got to the bottom of the elevator Erol was waiting for us. Jenny distracted them while I got away…"

"You just left her behind?" Torn shouted before punching Jak in the face.

Jak spat out a little blood before speaking again, "Look you can beat me up and call me a coward and even kick me out of the Underground but right now we have to find a way to rescue Jenny."

Torn growled and let go of Jak. The blonde stood up and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Is there anything else we need to know about your trip to the palace," Torn hissed as he glared daggers at Jak.

Daxter was the one that spoke up, "Well, we overheard a secret meeting with the leader of the Metal Heads!"

"You saw the Metalhead Leader?" Kor asked, seeming way to interested but no one paid it much attention.

"No, he was on some communicator, but we heard him talking with Baron Praxis" Jak explained.

"The Baron is bribing the metalheads with eco!" Dax continued.

"Hmmph… it will never be enough."

"But the Baron's gonna double cross 'em!"

Kor went to say something else but Jak interrupted, "Look now's not the time for discussing the metalheads. If we don't get to Jenny soon they'll probably kill her or worse."

"What could be worse?" Torn crossed his arms narrowing his eyebrows at the blonde.

"They could turn her into a monster like me," Jak lowered his head "Into a Dark Warrior."

"While I come up with a plan to rescue Jenny you can go handle a mission," Torn stated "Since you've stirred up the wumbee's nest, you and whiskers here need to get four of our people to new safe houses. Shuttle each agent to a location they specify. Move all of them WITHOUT any casualties. Don't screw this up, Jak."

.

.

.

**(**_**Jenny**_**)**

The first thing I realized was how bad my head and face hurt.

The next thing was that I was strapped to the metal injection chair in the fortress.

And the last thing was that I couldn't feel the restraints around my right arm.

When I looked to see why that was I wanted to scream. But instead I just gasped for air and tried to tell myself that this was just a horrible nightmare. That this was just a dream and when I woke up I'd still have an arm instead of a stub that ended at my elbow with blood soaked bandages wrapped around it.

My heart skipped a beat and I barely registered when Erol walked into the light.

The commander chuckled darkly, "Your arm was rotting from the inside out. We couldn't start the experiments on you until it was taken care of. Any more dark eco and it would have decayed at a rapid rate until it fell off."

I glared at the red head and struggled to break free from the restraints.

"Lucky for us we discovered a way to get the results we want with that friend of yours," Erol commented, leaning against the control panel "And with the amount of eco still in your body in just a couple injections you should become a Dark Warrior. Unfortunately, it would be unwise to start the experiments without assessing your injuries. So for now we'll wait and see what the Doc has to say."

.

.

.

**(**_**Torn**_**)**

Kor let soon after Jak with the Kid. Torn leaned over his desk rubbing his temple as he tried to calm his anger. How could Jak be so stupid? And he dragged Jenny along and got her captured. The brunette growled, at least he had a plan for when something like this happened. The ex-commander grabbed his comm. off the desk and dialed a number quickly.

"_Hello?"_ a man answered.

"Tristan, it's Torn. Look we have a situation" Torn stated, continuing to rub his aching head.

"_Does this have to do with that little brunette they brought into the fortress earlier?"_ Tristan asked.

"Yeah, she's one of us," Torn stated "We could really use your help. How's she doing?"

"_Well I'm sure you're aware of that spot on her arm,"_ Tristan hesitated a little _"I had to amputate it but she's better off without it. Vin is already working on a mechanical arm for her. But aside from that she has a concussion and a fractured cheekbone. Nothing she won't recover from. Look, just get into the fortress and I'll make sure she's in the infirmary tonight. If you don't come get her tonight then she'll be experimented on again and I don't think you'll have another opportunity."_

"Thanks, Tristan. It's appreciated" Torn stated.

"_Don't mention it,"_ the man laughed _"Really don't."_

The comm. shut off and Torn breathed a sigh of relief.

.

.

.

**(**_**Jenny**_**)**

Just then the doors slide open and the baron walked in followed by two guards and a man dressed in a red shirt and black pants with a white lab coat. He had short, black hair and brown eyes that were covered by glasses. The man could almost be considered handsome.

"So what did you find Dr. Hakim?" Baron Praxis questioned.

"Well she has a concussion and a fractured cheekbone," the man flipped through the papers on his clip board as he spoke "And her arm is still bleeding. It's likely that if you start the experiments now then the eco will just seep out of the opening on her arm. I'd suggest giving the wound a couple of days to stop bleeding. I also suggest she stay in the infirmary for at least a night."

I almost sighed knowing I wouldn't have to undergo any experiments today. Besides I felt too weak to be able to take much of it.

"Very well," Baron Praxis stated "Guards, escort the doctor and the prisoner to the infirmary."

"Yes, sir" both guards answered.

The restraints were released from my left wrist and ankles and one of the guards grabbed my good arm and pulled me from the chair. I was too tired to fight back and just dragged my feet along. The second guard kept his gun pointed at me as we followed behind Dr. Hakim.

It was a short walk to the infirmary. And good thing to or I might have collapsed. The guards put me onto a lightly padded white bed and put straps five straps across my body before leaving. The Doctor grabbed a syringe and began drawing some liquid out of a vile. As he neared me, I started to struggle.

"Please stop moving, you're only hurting yourself more," the dark haired man stated "I'm just giving you a little pain killer to help with your arm and cheek. It will make you a little drowsy though."

I let him inject me with the medicine and I immediately felt a slight ease in the pain in my arm and face.

"Why did you do that?" I questioned.

"Not everyone here is bad," Dr. Hakim stated "I just happen to be one of them."

The doctor leaned down close and whispered in my ear.

"I'm with the Underground," he informed "Torn will be here tonight to get you out."

I gasped and stared wide-eyed at the man and yawned, "Why should I believe you, Dr. Hakim?"

"Don't know. But you will when he gets here to break you out," the man smiled lightly "And call me Tristan."

I nodded before leaning my head back and falling asleep.

.

.

.

Hours must have passed when I finally woke up again. Tristan was fast asleep on another bed with his jacket lying over him like a jacket. I also noticed the blanket covering me. Seeing as I was only in a sports bra and shorts it was much appreciated since the room was rather cold. I sighed and rested my head back against the table.

The door slammed open and I jumped looking up to see Jak and Torn rush into the room. I smiled when I saw them. Jak rushed over to me and knelt by my bed.

"Jenn, are you alright?" he questioned, grabbing my hand.

"I've been better" I stated.

Torn walked over to Tristan and shook him awake.

"Hmm?" Tristan mumbled, cracking an eye open.

"Time to go Doc. We're taking a hostage" Torn informed, pulling out his gun.

"No need for that, I'm coming" the black haired man stated.

"Gotta make it look convincing."

Jak threw the blanket off of me and only paused for a second when he saw my arm. He quickly unstrapped me from the bed before wrapping the blanket back around me and gently picking me up.

I rested my head against Jak's shoulder as he followed Torn out of the infirmary. Torn kept a hand on Tristan shoulder with his gun pointed his back but the two chatted quietly. It was obvious that Torn trusted him because he was very lax with the whole 'taking a hostage' bit.

I was extremely tired so I closed my eyes and just listened to other three's footsteps. I breathed deeply, glad that my stay in the fortress was a rather short one this time around. I'm not sure how many more of those injections I could take. I felt Jak tighten his grip around my shoulders and pull me closer to him. His lips barely grazed my forehead and I wasn't sure whether or not it was meant to be a kiss or just an accident but I smiled lightly anyways.

My eyes snapped opened when I heard more foot steps behind us. I looked over Jak's shoulder to see a couple of guards that had just come from the hall way we passed. Everyone froze as the guards continued to chat with each other and go the opposite way down the hall as us. When they were out of sight Jak and I both sighed before we continued towards the exit.

It wasn't until we were sneaking out of the loading dock that the alarm sounded. Tess and Daxter were waiting in a three person zoomer for us and motioned for us to hurry up. Tristan climbed onto the seat behind Tess and Torn took the one to her left while Jak climbed in and sat on the seat to her right with me in his lap.

"Let's go!" Torn shouted to Tess and the vehicle shot forward into the sky.

Only a couple of guards had made it to the dock before we flew off and they began firing at us. I screamed out at the same time Jak grunted as a bullet pierced his right shoulder. I bit my lip and groaned. The medicine Tristan had given me earlier had worn off and my right arm was starting to burn.

We were quickly out of range of the fortress and no KG were following us. I leaned heavily against Jak as we made our way to the Hideout. When we arrived Jak carried me inside and laid me on my bunk. Daxter merely patted me on the shoulder before he climbed onto the bed above mine. I groaned lightly and rested my head back against the pillow. Jak knelt to my left and grabbed my hand in both of his.

"Jak you need to let Tristan get that bullet out of your shoulder" Torn stated.

Jak glanced at me before nodding. The blonde sat on a stool while Tristan pulled the bullet out of his shoulder. Jak gritted his teeth while the tweezers dug into his shoulder. When it was out he sighed in relief and let the dark haired man disinfect and bandage it before returning to me.

"Jenny, I'm so sorry" he whispered, resting his head on my shoulder.

I knew he was talking about my arm, "Nothing could be done. It would have had to been cut off sooner or later anyways."

"Besides, Vin is already working on a prosthetic" Torn informed before going back to talking to Tristan.

"That still doesn't help how bad I feel," Jak shook his head and the blonde hair that was usually swept back fell into his face a little "I shouldn't have left you behind."

"It was a lot easier to just get me out then it would have been to get both of us out" I stated, smirking weakly.

"But…" Jak went to stay but I stopped him by pressing my lips against his.

I pulled back and smirked a little wider, "If you want to do something to help you'll shut up so I can get some sleep."

The corner of Jak's lip pulled up in a half smile and he laughed lightly. I scooted over to make room for the blonde and he laid down next to me. I rolled onto my left side and he pressed his chest against my back and wrapped his arm around my waist. I smiled before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoop! I'm on a roll! R&R please! :D**


	14. Get Through This

_**Rise and Fall**_

**Chapter 14: Get Through This**

I was forced to stay in bed for the time being. Apparently, I lost a lot of blood when they amputated my arm. It was odd it not being there. Many times I had woken up thinking it was still there until I actually looked at my arm or found myself or trying to grab something with the hand that wasn't there. I could almost feel my fingers moving but there weren't any fingers left to move. I was anticipating when Vin would finish the prosthetic arm. I had no idea what it would be like but it must be better than not having anything.

Torn continued to send Jak out on missions without me. He spent more time running errands or doing small task for the ex-commander than he did at the Hideout. It was obvious Torn was trying to keep him out of the Hideout as much as possible but Jak never once complained. But Daxter sure made up for it. He was always complaining about this or that or not getting to see Tess or the fact that it was obvious Torn was just 'pulling shit out of his ass' for them to do.

I mostly slept or just laid in bed staring at nothing. I tried to get used to doing everything with just one hand. The real issue came when I was trying to get dressed and undressed. Tess was usually her to help out.

Tristan grew accustomed to living in the Underground. He mostly kept me company or wrapped and cleaned my wounds. My face was healing up rather well. It still looked like a disaster with the big blue and purple bruise that was slowly turning to shades of green and yellow. It ached but not near as bad as it did before.

Tristan and I talked about a lot of subjects; from ranting about the KG to discussing our favorite foods or even about racing. We got along well enough and I appreciated his company. He wasn't allowed to go out much do to the fact that a guard might recognize him. And according to Torn we could really use his services.

Days passed and I was itching for anything to happen. I was tired of just lying in bed. I wanted to get back out in the fight. Of course there was no way Torn would let me go do anything. I got tired of everyone treating me like I was handicapped.

So I called Vin.

"When will that arm be ready?" I asked, not bothering to lower my voice no one was here with me.

Torn had sent everyone out on missions before taking Tristan to the Bazaar to get medical supplies.

"_Give me another day to make a few finishing touches,"_ Vin stated _"This thing isn't easy to make."_

I sighed, "Sorry for sounding impatient. Just getting tired of sitting around all the time. I really do appreciate it, Vin."

Vin paused for a moment, _"Get Torn to bring you here tomorrow morning. It'll be ready. Oh, and bring that Dr. Hakim as well."_

I smiled, "Thanks, Vin."

The comm. disconnected and I leaned back against the wall smiling lightly. My eyes shot open when I heard the door sliding open. I reached under my bed and grabbed my pistol. The first thing I noticed of the person that came in was the horns protruding from his head.

My eyes widened and I jumped out of bed and ran behind Torn's desk. The creature chuckled as it stepped into the light.

"Well good to see you're still alive, angel" it smirked showing its sharp teeth.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned, glaring at the dark creature.

"Now, now, is that any way to treat someone who saved your life?" he chuckled, stepping closer and leaning on the opposite side of the desk "Besides I live here."

"I'm pretty sure I would know if you did" I growled.

"Still haven't put two and two together, huh, angel?" he let out a short laugh "Guess not. Well take a closer look, hun. Who do I look like?"

I looked at the dark creature carefully. His body shape was rather familiar and the clothes he wore matched that of…

"Jak?"

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner" he smirked.

"But why didn't you tell me?" I questioned.

"I just did. I'm not sure why Jak didn't sooner" the dark creature walked around the desk till he stood in front of me "Guess he thought you'd be afraid of him. Everyone else is."

I mentally slapped myself for not seeing the connection sooner as I backed away from the dark warrior. He took a step closer and I stepped back pressing myself against the wall. He stood in front of my with his hands on either side of me, keeping me from going anywhere.

"I've already said before, angel, I won't hurt you" he smirked, leaning in close.

I turned my face away and his lips pressed against my temple.

"Oh, and you can just call me Dark" he smirked again before backing up.

He winked at me once before collapsing to the ground. I gasped as Dark turned back to Jak. I knelt beside the blonde and wiped the hair out of his face. His eyes began to slide open and focus.

"Jak?" I whispered.

He tensed up and sat up quickly grabbing my shoulders, "Jenny? Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?"

I smiled lightly, "I'm fine. Are you?"

Jak grabbed his head, "Just a headache and a little dizzy."

"Maybe you should go lie down" I stated putting my arm under his to support him as best I could.

Jak stood up, swaying slightly as he did so and went to the closest bed. He laid down with his arm over his face as I sat down next to him.

"You ok?" I questioned.

He didn't speak for a long time and I almost thought he had dosed off. But eventually he did speak.

"Are you afraid of me?"

I blinked, confused at the question. I was sitting right next to him if I was afraid of him I'd be as far away as possible.

"I'm not afraid of you," I stated, grabbing his hand "Just of 'Dark'. But he's not you."

Jak smiled lightly and reached up to cup my face with his hand. He leaned up, gently pressing his lips to mine in a short kiss before lying back and falling asleep.

I laughed lightly before curling up at his side and dozing off as well.

.

.

.

When I awoke early the next morning, Jak had already left. Torn and Tristan were standing at the large desk talking quietly and I stood to join them.

"I called Vin yesterday," I informed the two men "He wanted us three to come to his lab today. Said he would have the arm finished. Oh, and Tristan should come."

"Let's head over there now while the KG are changing shifts," Torn stated "We don't want to run into any of them. You're too easily recognized."

"Yeah, I get it," I rolled my eyes smirking lightly "Having one arm does make me stick out in a crowd."

"Which is why you should wear this hoodie," Torn tossed a black jacket at me as he spoke "It should fool most people."

After struggling for a few seconds to get the hoodie on, Torn finally stepped up and pulled it over my head.

"Thanks."

Torn just nodded, heading for the door, Tristan and I following behind. The short trip over the Power Station proved to be uneventful. We walked through the sliding door of the station being sure not to be seen by any guards standing around. As soon as we stepped in, the door was locked. Everything seemed to go by in a blur and I suddenly found myself leaning back in a chair with an IV hooked into my left arm. Tristan watched me closely as he injected something into my IV and I slowly began losing consciousness.

.

.

.

I groaned my eyes slowly sliding open and focusing on Tristan who was standing above me. I felt a shock hand and jerked it away from the sensation and held it against my chest. The sudden movement hurt and I found it difficult to keep my arm up without the support of my left.

My eyes widened in realization and I looked down at my arm. It was a nearly perfect replica. The skin was too soft and pale, it didn't match the skin farther up that was tan and had a couple scars.

I smiled widely up at Vin, "You're a genius. Thank you."

"Umm… uh… you're welcome," Vin stammered as he pushed his glasses back up "Now the arm is going to be weak at first. You won't be able to do much lifting with it. You'll have to work up the muscles."

I nodded went to stand up but I wavered and would have fallen if it weren't for Tristan catching me.

"Take it easy. There might still be some sedatives in your system" Tristan informed as he helped me stand upright.

"Thanks."

"We need to get back to the Underground," Torn stated heading for the door "The Shadow wishes to meet Jak and he should be done with his last mission by now."

Samos was waiting for us when we arrived but we managed to be Jak and Daxter back. It was only a few minutes later that the two came walking in.

Torn stepped in front of him before he could walk any further into the room, "The Shadow has decided it's time to meet you."

Jak's eyes narrowed at Torn, "Why is that place in the old ruins so important to you?"

"There's a powerful energy force at the old house. The metalheads are drawn to it."

"No kidding?" Jak said as Daxter attempted to look around Torn's head "We used to know the guy that lived there."

The Shadow turned around to face the duo as Torn stepped out of the way, "So, you're the new recruits who keep getting into trouble."

"Oh no, not you!" Daxter groaned and my eyebrow quirked upwards.

"Welcome to our humble Underground movement," the green man greeted, either unaware or ignoring Daxter's comment "I am known as the Shadow, but you may call me Samos. And you are?"

"Sheesh Jak, we went through all that to meet his holiness, ol' log on the head, grandpa green?" I heard Torn growl lightly at the rodent spoke.

"Don't you know who we are?" Jak asked, obviously confused.

"Sorry kid… never seen you before… and I never forget a face," Samos points at Daxter "especially on that ugly."

Daxter mumbles something to himself that I don't quite catch.

Jak groaned grabbing his head, "How is this possible? We came through the Rift with you… into the future… right?"

"Yeah!" Dax piped in "You used to look older than dirk and uglier than a knotted stump. What gives? Did you get a little nip and tuck while we were gone?"

Samos gave them an old look, "Listen boys, I don't know what kind of twigs you've been chewing on, but I don't have time for this. We got a Baron the overthrow, a child heir to protect, an invasion of metalheads to stop, and a city to save. I'd say the schedule's pretty full! Besides, I haven't gone through any rifts. I hate teleporting!"

"Sure sounds like the ol' Samos" the orange rodent said rolling his eyes.

"Right now I need you to go to Haven Forest and root out a few metalheads. That forest is my source of power, but I can't protect it much longer. Chase down and destroy all the metalheads scouts you find there. Good luck, and welcome to the fight!"

Jak left without another word leaving the rest of us very confused.

.

.

.

I didn't see Jak for the rest of the day. Samos stuck around the Hideout for a while before retiring to his house nearby. It wasn't until I was about to doze off that Jak came back and flopped down on his own bed while Daxter climbed up to the top bunk.

I leaned up on my elbow, "You ok?"

"Long day" he said, without even looking at me.

"Well goodnight, then" I whispered in an attempted not to wake Torn.

"Night" he breathed, rolling onto his side so that his back was towards me.

I sighed lightly before going to sleep.

.

.

.

My eyes shot opened when I heard the groan and thrashing in the bed next to mine. I looked over at Jak who was jerking his head from side to side, his entire body drenched in sweat. I climbed out of bed and stood over him attempting to shake him awake.

Jak sucked in a breath as his eyes widened and his hand jerked up and wrapped around my left wrist. He was breathing heavily and was still shaking.

"Shhh… it's ok," I soothed, wiping his bang out of his face when he released my wrist from his grasp "It was just a nightmare."

Jak took a deep breath to calm himself before relaxing, "Thanks."

I smiled and returned to my own bed.

A few seconds later, I left the covers being lifted as Jak climbed in behind me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I could feel his breath on my neck. I smiled and returned to my own bed.

A few seconds later, I left the covers being lifted as Jak climbed in behind me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I could feel his breath on my neck. I smiled lightly and waited till his breathing evened before dozing off to sleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my… sorry this took so stinkin' long! Just so you all know I hate writing filler chapters but this was necessary… anyways hoped you enjoyed it. R&R! **


	15. Erase My Scars

_**Rise and Fall**_

**Chapter 15: Erase My Scars**

After another week of doing nothing but lying in bed and occasionally helping Torn with paper work, to say the least I was terribly bored. I desperately wanted to get back into the fight… even just do _something_ to contribute to the cause. My arm was getting stronger by the day. I still couldn't beat Torn in hand to hand but then again when had I ever?

I was about to reciprocate my thoughts to Torn when he got a call on this comm. from Ashelin.

"_One of Vin's eco tankers are coming in from the Wasteland,_" the red head woman informed. "_But the driver sounded scared so the KG are going to check it out._"

"Should I send someone over?"

Before Ashelin could answer I yelled, "I'll go!"

"_This is Krimzon Guard business but I guess it wouldn't hurt. And it would save me from having to call you afterwards._"

"Do you think any of the guard will recognize her?" Torn questioned.

"_The Baron's been keeping the DWP on the down low. Wouldn't look good to the citizens if they knew he was sponsoring the KG for experiments on humans,_" Ashelin stated in a mater-of-fact way. "_Only Erol's elite group knows about her and Jak. Of course none of them are here they're too busy looking for an escaped prisoner and kidnapped doctor._"

I couldn't help laughing lightly at the comment.

"Ok, I'm sending her over."

Torn gave me my two pistols and I quickly strapped them on each thigh.

"Take this, just in case," Torn said as he handed over a large gun already in a holster.

It was an original Vulcan Fury, the kind they made before the invention of the mod gun. The light blue paint designs had faded and there were scratches in the body of the gun. I smirked lightly before strapping it on my back. Torn tossed me a couple clips for my pistols and some for the Vulcan.

"Thanks," I smiled at Torn who rolled his eyes.

"Be careful, squirt."

I left the Hideout and climbed on the zoomer sitting outside. It felt good to finally be outside again and on a zoomer. As I neared the Bazaar area I hopped off the zoomer, deciding to walk the rest of the way. It wasn't long before I ran into the group of five or six Krimzon Guards patrolling a small area. Ashelin was standing talking to a guard as I came near.

Ashelin turned her attention to me, "Stay out of the way if something happens. We got this covered."

As she spoke Jak and Daxter entered the area.

"How's it riding in the hood, red?" Daxter questioned wiggling his eyebrows slightly.

"Get out of the area. This is Krimzon Guard business," Ashelin stated narrowing her eyes at the blonde "Jenny's just here as a messenger. One of Vin's eco tankers is coming in from the wasteland, but the clearance transmission sounded fishy. The driver was scared. We're going to check it out. Just in case."

"How can we help?" Jak questioned, giving a quick glance over at me before looking back to Ashelin.

"We've got it handled" Ashelin turned to walk away but as she did so said tanker crashed into the area.

Barrels of dark eco bounced off the tanker and took out all the guards except for Ashelin. The red haired woman jumped back as she pulled out her pistols. A group of metalheads began pouring out of the cockpit.

"Damn! It's just us!" Ashelin shouted "Help me take out all the metalheads!"

I pulled out my new Vulcan fury and began firing at the oncoming metalhead grunts. Most of the grunts had juice rods so they had to get up close in order to attack. A metalhead picked up a barrel and threw it in my direction. I rolled to the side coming up on one knee and began firing until it was full of lead.

I ran out of bullets and quickly detached the clip it before attaching another to the gun and kept fighting.

I glanced around to see how Ashelin and Jak were holding up. The red head commander was easily flipping out of the way of the grunts before shooting them down. Jak was having a little more trouble. He was out of Vulcan ammo and was running low on Blasters. I shot down the metalheads in front of me and ran over to help Jak.

Jak took just a second to look in my direction and in that second a metalhead with a juice rod decided to attack. I grabbed Jak's arm and swung around him. I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away just as the metalhead drove the juice rod into my back. I cried out and fell to my knees. Jak spun around and but a bullet through the metalheads head before he could attack again.

Jak offered me a hand which I gratefully grabbed and he pulled me to my feet. He didn't seem too happy about the fact that I had risked myself in order to save him. I sighed knowing there was nothing I could do about it. Being his Guardian was my job after all. Sometimes I forget the mission that the precursors had bestowed upon me.

I looked around and saw Ashelin taking down the last couple of metalheads. I was bent over with my hands on my knees breathing heavy when the red head neared Jak, Dax, and I.

"We got em all!" she stated loudly "The metalheads are getting bolder every day. It's almost like they're testing our defenses, like probing attacks. I've got a bad feeling about this."

Ashelin began walking away without saying another word.

"Yeah… you're welcome" Jak called after Ashelin.

"Well that was… exciting" I laughed lightly rubbing my sore back where the metalhead hit me with his juice rod.

"Yeah you can say that again!" Daxter shouted, crossing his arms "Remind me why I hang around you two?"

"Because Jak is your best friend and we usually work together?" I stated as we walked away from the site.

"Oh yeah" the orange rodent said thoughtfully.

Just then my comm. flew out of my pouch and began floating in front of us.

"_Jenny, Samos needs you to escort the Kid to the Power Station ASAP get back over here_" Torn informed.

"Yes, sir" I smirked, rolling my eyes before turning to Jak "Guess I'm headed back to the hideout. What are you gonna do?"

"Nothing going on at the moment so I guess I'll tag along with you" Jak stated.

"I think I'm gonna go see Tess. See you two later!" Dax said before running off.

Jak shrugged before following me towards the Underground. When we arrived the Shadow and the Kid were waiting outside for us.

"I want you to escort the kid over to Kor at the Power Station" Samos stated looking down at the young boy as the kid chased his crocadog around "He promised to look out for the boy and I'm just too busy to babysit right how. Oh, and take the kid's crocadog with you!"

Said crocadog stopped running and glared up at the green man while growling.

"Oh" Samos chuckled nervously "Isn't he sweet?"

"So what's this kid's story?" Jak asked as the Kid came up to Jak and attempted to grab his hand. Startled, Jak jerked his hand back and stepped back.

"I found him just wandering the streets" Samos exclaimed "But that amulet around his neck means he may just be the lost heir to the city. Take the kid and the mutt to the Power Station. Watch out for guard patrols and defend the kid at all costs. Oh, and if you happen to lost the crocadog…"

The green man trailed off and the crocadog growled at him once again. The Kid took off running out of the alley and Jak and I chased after him.

"Hey, kid, wait up!" Jak called after him.

As we rounded the corner we came face to face with a group of guards.

"Is this your child?" one of the guards asked looking between Jak and I.

"Yes" we answered at the same time.

"Baron Praxis has order that every toddler be brought to the palace," one of the guards went to grab the kid but the crocadog snapped at him and he pulled his hand back "Give us your address and we'll return him to your home after the baron has seen him."

I knew that Praxis was looking for the heir to the throne and if they found that amulet around his neck we would never get him back. I grabbed the Kid's hand and pulled him to me as I pulled out a pistol and shot down a guard. Jak followed suit taking down most of the rest as I grabbed the Kid and crocadog and began running.

Guards started coming from every direction and we headed for a nearby parked zoomer. I climbed in the driver's seat with the Kid sitting in my lap and hit the gas once Jak was in and began offering cover fire. We sped through the city dodging most of the guards and moving as quickly as possible towards the Power Station. We lost the guards and I sighed in relief. Jak put his gun away so as not to attract attention. I rubbed the Kid's back gently. The crocadog licked the boy's hand in reassurance that we were safe.

I land the zoomer next to the ramp that led up to the Power Station and carried the Kid toward it with the crocadog hot on my heels. Jak followed closely behind making sure no guards were following.

When we entered the Power Station, Kor was standing there waiting on us.

"Samos told us to bring the kid to you" I said as the boy ran over to Kor.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to keep him close" Kor said as the crocadog began peeing on his staff "How sweet…"

The crocadog ran over to Jak who bent down and began petting his head.

"Interesting" Kor said in an almost whisper "That insufferable mutt never liked anyone but the boy before."

"I guess I'm just good with animals" Jak laughed lightly.

"I hope we have enough eco to keep the metalheads at bay" Kor stated "During my travels in the deep Wasteland I saw some of the bigger ones. Awesome creatures. Anyways I have some information for you. The baron is conduction an excavation at the Dig. He is still looking for that ridiculous Tomb. Frankly, I don't believe it exists, but you might as well go out there and disrupt his operation just in case. Knock down all the scaffolding at the site. That should set him back. Here is an Air Train pass to get you out there."

Jak accepted the pass and I followed him out of the Power Station. We climbed back onto the zoomer we had taken earlier this time Jak deciding to drive. We headed towards the port and it was no time before we were on the Air Train taking off towards the Dig. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. For my first day back on the job in weeks I sure was busy.

"Tired?" Jak asked, sitting down next to me.

"Yeah, haven't been going this much in a few week and now just doing a few missions gets me exhausted" I laughed quietly and leaned my head against Jak's shoulder for the rest of the trip.

We entered the nearby cave and stepped onto the elevator. It took us down into a deep cavern. As we headed to where the excavation was located we ran into two KG guarding the entrance. Before they could spot us Jak shot them. I began smiling thinking this was going to be an easy mission as we walked into the main cavern.

My thoughts quickly changed as almost twenty guards eyes fell onto us. A nearby guard launched a grenade at us and I quickly pushed Jak out of the way. The grenade landed nearby and blew up and I fell to my knees.

"Hurry Jak! Break the scaffolding holding the drill up with your Jet Board. I'll hold off the guards" I shouted pulling out my pistols and began shooting down the oncoming guards. Once again Jak looked upset that I had been hurt helping him but he nodded anyways and jumped onto his Jet Board.

I jumped out of the way of more grenades and shot the guards. Jak was still having some difficulty maneuvering around the guards that were standing on the higher platforms. In between taking down the KG's nearing me, I also fought to keep the guards up above from hurting Jak.

The last guard was taken down as well as the last piece of scaffolding holding the drill upright. The drill began spinning out of control and soon over heated and flew onto its side before blowing up. Jak landed beside me and put his Jet Board on his back. He didn't say anything to me as he stormed out of the cavern. I followed behind him but my leg was burned from the grenade that had landed to close making me limp.

We climbed onto the Air Train and it took off towards the city. Jak sat across from me, his eyebrows furrowed together as he thought deeply and he wouldn't look at me.

I sighed resting my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands.

"Jak, say something" I whispered almost hoping he wouldn't hear me but also wanting to understand why he was so upset.

"Why do you keep saving me?" he questioned.

I sighed knowing I had to tell him the truth, "Because it's my job."

"What do you mean?"

"A while back, soon after we first met a precursor came to me say I had to protect you. He said that I was to be your Guardian" I explained, running my hand through my brown hair.

"So is that why you've been hanging around me all this time?" he glared at me and a flash of betrayal crossed his eyes before disappearing into his anger.

"Of course not!" I yelled shocked that he would think I would pretend to like him because I was supposed to protect him.

"Why should I believe you? You didn't bother telling me that your job is to protect me so why should I believe you about this?" Jak's voice was almost a growl as the Air Train landed.

"I didn't tell you because it didn't seem important at the time," I sighed, trying to think of a way to make him understand "Besides I knew you wouldn't be too keen on me risking myself to keep you safe."

"You're right, I'm not. And I'm not ok with you lying to me" the Air Train landed and Jak stormed off before I could defend myself leaving me completely alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ugh… sorry it's been so long since I updated. But here's Chapter 15. Jak and Jenny have a falling out… And after everything had been going so well for them. **

**So a little side note… How many of you have realized that most of my chapter titles are also song or album titles? I get a lot of my inspiration from listening to music. Sometimes I choose a song title because said song fits the chapter or because the title itself fits. Anyways, if any of you think a certain song would fit the story I would love to hear about it!**

**Thank for reading and please review!**


	16. Unholy Confessions

_**Rise and Fall**_

**Chapter 16: Unholy Confessions**

I ran out of the Air Train and watched as Jak stormed off. My shoulder drooped as I sighed sadly knowing nothing I said to him would change his mind. I just had to back off and let him cool off and hope that he would come to his senses. I decided it would be best to head back to the Hideout and get a shower and some rest.

I began walking towards the Underground, taking my time not really being in any rush. I began thinking over what had just occurred between Jak and I. I should have told Jak to start with that I was his Guardian and maybe he wouldn't have been so mad. Or I could have lied to him about the whole situation which would have been worse. I growled lightly, stopping and squeezing my eyes shut forcing back tears. Why was I getting so upset? Sure I had slept with him but that was in a drunken state and neither of us really remembered it. We also flirted and recently had started kissing rather often. But I shouldn't have been this upset about him leaving.

'Ugh' I thought to myself as I began walking again 'Just admit it, Jennifer, you like him!'

Yeah, it was true I had a thing for the strong, blonde hero. Too bad all that was ruined now.

I entered the Hideout and didn't say a word to Torn and instead head directly for the shower after grabbing some clothes to sleep in. I showered quickly and pulled on a black sports bra and baggy shorts before heading back into the main room. Torn raised an eyebrow at me as I climbed into bed.

"Where's Jak?" he questioned, looking over his maps and reports.

"Staying away from me" I sighed, burying my head into my pillow.

"I thought you two had some kind of thing going on?"

I sighed and suddenly began spilling everything about me becoming Jak's Guardian and our falling out. I turned to look over at Torn as I finished.

"He'll get over it" Torn stated simply and I hoped he was right.

I nodded before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

.

.

.

**(**_**Jak**_**)**

After roaming around Haven for almost an hour the blonde decided he should head back to the Hideout to get some sleep. The sky was already dark as he began walking in the direction of the Underground. Jak knew Jenny would be there and he really didn't want to talk to her at the moment but he had nowhere else to go. However he knew that she would probably already be asleep.

His thought were confirmed as he entered the Hideout and saw that both the brunette and the ex KG commander were asleep on their beds. Jenny was squirming in her bed with hers eyes squeezed together. Jak knew she was probably having a nightmare. Instead of waking her he climbed into bed and drifted off hoping he would wake and get gone before she awoke the next morning.

.

.

.

Early the next morning Jak awoke to the sound of his comm. going off. He got up and saw that Torn was already up but that Jenny was still asleep. He answered his comm. and heard Krew's voice.

"_Jak, I have a mission for you. Get over to the Hip Hog soon_" Krew stated before hanging up.

Jak heaved a breath before pulling on his boots and effects. He nodded to Torn before quietly leaving the Hideout.

.

.

.

**(**_**Jenny**_**)**

My eyes slide open when I heard the Hideout door open and close. I looked around to see no one but Torn in the building.

"Who just left?" I questioned sitting up and stretching.

"Jak, he's going to do a mission for Krew" Torn informed before turning back to his own work.

"Oh" I whispered before getting dress and pulling on my holsters.

"I need you to make deliveries" Torn sat two piles of packages on the desk and placed his hand on one "These need to be taken to the Shadow and the others need to be sent to Krew."

"And you couldn't have sent the other packages with Jak?" I questioned, as I pulled on my boots and laced them up.

"No," he stated sternly with a slight glare "These packages are very important and must be delivered without making any guards suspicious. I would take them myself but I'm just too busy here. You're the only one I can trust not to screw this up."

I smiled lightly.

"Stop your grinning. If you lose any of these or get them mixed up about which goes where it's your ass."

I rolled my eyes smirking lightly, "Yeah okay."

"Get going, squirt."

I grabbed the three packages meant for the Shadow and sat them onto of the two going to Krew. I walked outside and grabbed a zoomer, carefully attaching the packages on the back so that they wouldn't fall off. I drove slowly and with the flow of traffic making my way to Samos's place. I landed outside and grabbed the three packages on top and tightened the strap around the other two.

I knocked on Samos's door and he quickly answered.

I smiled as the old man opened the door and handed over the packages.

"Ah, thank you for delivering these packages" he stated "Something is troubling you?"

I couldn't hide anything from Samos, "Yeah you're right. But hopefully it'll pass soon. I'll see ya later, Samos, gotta get back to work."

The green man nodded and closed the door as he returned to his house. I sighed as I climbed onto the zoomer and headed for the Hip Hog. Krew was waiting for me to arrive and quickly took the packages away from me. Sig was sitting at the bar as I entered and he turned to look at me. I went to leave, having done the task assigned to me but Sig grabbed my shoulder and stopped me.

"Jennifer we need to talk" he stated.

I was still upset with my step-dad but things were difficult at the moment and maybe coming to terms with Sig would be a good thing so I followed him over to one of the booths.

I sat across from him and waited from him to speak.

"I know you're upset and think that I haven't been looking for you," Sig said scratching his long ear and his one good eye looking between me and the table "There are things I can't tell you about at the moment that would explain everything. But as soon as I can I'll let you know exactly what I've been doing all this time. For now, just know that I do care about you and you are still my daughter."

I nodded and stood. The man in metalhead armor followed staring down at me waiting for some reaction. I smiled lightly and wrapped my arms around his waist. He hugged me back and I have to say that having my dad hug and comfort me felt really good at the moment.

"Yeah know, the class 3 race is today," Sig informed as he pulled back "Why don't you and me go to the race?"

"That would be great," I said running my hand through my hair "Things have been difficult lately and I could use a little break."

"You want some lunch?"

My stomach growled and I laughed, "Yeah that would be great too."

Apparently, Sig had become an excellent cook in our time apart. I waited at the bar as he went back to the kitchen and whipped up something for us to eat. He came back with two sandwiches. There was some kind of breaded bird in the middle and was covered in a tomato sauce. Just looking at it made my mouth water.

We ate quietly and I was having a good time. But it didn't last long because Jak walked in not long after we had finished eating.

The blonde didn't look at me and started looking around for Krew but the fat man was nowhere to be found. After giving up looking for Krew he turned to Sig.

"We found the statue at the bottom of the sewers" Jak informed keeping his eyes glued on Sig "We have the ruby key."

"Just hang on to it," Sig said then took a gulp of his drink "He left a little while ago. He'll find you when he needs it."

Jak nodded and left the bar.

Sig didn't ask me about the tension between Jak and I. He instead asked about how things with the movement were going and what I'd been doing for the Underground. We talked for what seemed like forever when he finally looked up at the clock hanging above the bar.

"The race will be starting soon," Sig informed "My zoomer is out back. I'll meet you there?"

I nodded and walked out the front of the bar. I climbed onto my own zoomer and took off for the stadium section. Sig hadn't arrived yet so I waited at the top of the stairs for him. People were already piling into the stadium to watch the race.

Suddenly my comm. flew out of my pocket.

"_Jenny where have you been?_" Torn yelled.

"Talking to Sig. I figured if you needed me you'd call" I said rolling my eyes.

"_Whatever. Vin has a problem that he needs you to take care of but you're going to need a Jet-Board. Go to the stadium and ask the green haired mechanic there for one. Tell her Torn sent you and that I'll pay for it later._"

I nodded and went over to where the garages were located. The only female mechanic I knew of was the one that Krew had sent Jak to sign up for her racing team. I entered the garage and looked around and found that she was once again diligently working on her 'secret vehicle project'.

"Um… hello?" I called out "Torn sent me to pick up and Jet-Board."

"Oh!" she shouted suddenly "Come back here and I'll get it ready for you."

I went behind the current and saw exactly what the mechanic had been working on. It was large but I really had no clue what it was. I turned my attention back to the mechanic. She had short teal colored hair. She was a few inches shorter than me but just as skinny. The mechanic wore a white t-shirt with purple capris and suspenders. In her built were multiply tools.

"I'm Kiera by the way" she informed before turning to do a few touch ups on a Jet-Board.

"I'm Jenny" I stated and leaned against the table as I waited.

Today just wasn't my day.

"We destroyed Krew's cargo" Jak stated and I could see his silhouette behind the curtain.

'Fuck me in the _ass_' I thought bitterly. I just couldn't get away from Jak today.

"Great. I'll send you a medal" Kiera groaned, slightly annoyed "Now, if you don't mind, I'm on a deadline, so scram!"

"Are you always this difficult?" Jak growled, lightly and I could almost see him rolling his eyes.

"Let me handle this, Jak," Daxter said and Kiera paused in her work "Listen lady, we beat our stupid course, and we can outrace anybody in this city."

"That voice…" the mechanic whispered before turning towards the curtain.

"And there's just two things you need to know," the rodent continued "One, we don't want to join your stinking race team, and two… you just lost a date with Orange Lightning. Let's go Jak."

Kiera ripped the curtain back and looked down at Daxter.

"Daxter, it IS you!" she squealed.

"Kiera?" the rodent shrieked and the woman bent down to grab his fuzzy cheeks. Jak looked past the two at me and his eyes narrowed.

"Oh I never thought I'd be so glad to see your furry mug!" she stood and acted like she was going to hug Jak but stepped back instead as she spoke "And Jak! You look… different."

"It's been a tough ride" he stated simply, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"The baron pumped our boy here full of dark eco, and it did something to him," Kiera looked shocked as she stared at Jak as Daxter spoke "Now he's got super moves or something, and a few anger issues as well…"

Kiera shook her head, "I've been looking for you guys forever and planning a way to get us back home," she pointed to the machine she'd been working on earlier "Somehow that rift took us far into the future. I've calculated the time displacement…"

I kind of zoned out at that point trying to take everything in. It seemed like Jak wasn't the only person that was hiding things. From what I got of their conversation Jak, Dax, and Kiera were all close friends that traveled through time and know the mechanic was trying to find a way back home. Jak was never planning on staying in Haven. He was going to leave… Tears began to sting my eyes.

"You need to go see him," Jak was saying as I tuned back in "And I need to get to the baron."

"You could try to win the Class 1 Racing Championship" Kiera stated thoughtfully "The winner of that big race always gets to meet the baron in the palace. But you have to qualify by winning the lower class races. There's a class 3 race starting soon. You can drive for my team. But Jak, we should think about getting you out of here. I don't like this place. And some of the people are creepy."

Just then Krew flew into the garage "Jak, my boy. I need that Ruby Key you found, 'ey. A special client has requested it."

"Sorry about that, Krew" he said and handed the key over to the fat man who flew off.

"Go to the other side of the stadium. That's where the drivers are supposed to meet" Kiera informed and turned back to me "Why don't you go watch the race? I'll have the Jet-Board ready by then."

"Thanks" I said and walked past Jak and headed to go find Sig.

I was pissed and hurting so of course Jak had to come try to talk to me.

"Why do you keep following me around? If this is part of that Guardian bull shit then just…" Jak began but I turned around and gave him a go to hell look as I cut him off.

"I actually do have a life besides following you around," I growled, clenching my fists in my hands "But the precursors just love to screw me over! First I have to give up my life to protect you and now that you're mad at me I can't get away from you. Do you honestly think I enjoy this? Besides you're a fucking hypocrite! You weren't ever planning on staying were you?"

My voice had lowered and tears threatened to fall. Jak just stared at me for a moment and Daxter looked uncomfortable. I growled and turned away from him, wiping the tears from my face and trying to push away the ache in my chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's Chapter 16! So last night after I posted Chapter 15 I stayed up and planed out the next couple of chapters so I hope things will run smoothly from here! Thanks for reading!**


	17. Punching In A Dream

_**Rise and Fall**_

**Chapter 17: Punching In A Dream**

The class 3 race went off without a hitch. Jak won of course, making his way past everyone on the first lap and staying ahead for the rest of the race. Even though I was mad at him and didn't really care to watch him race it was interesting to watch. Sig went to head back to the Hip Hog to run some errands for Krew after it was over and I went to find Kiera.

The mechanic was in her garage and was just finishing up on the Jet-Board.

"It's good to go" she said brightly as she handed it over.

"Thanks, Torn will send over the money for it soon" I stated before leaving.

I passed Jak on the way out. He stopped as if he was going to say something to me but I just kept walking. I didn't want to deal with him at the moment. I had things that I had to take care of and they didn't involve him.

.

.

.

**(**_**Jak**_**)**

Jak sighed as he watched Jenny leave the garage. He still wasn't sure how he should feel about the whole situation. He was mad that she had kept something from him but he'd also hid something from her as well. The renegade shook his head and went into the garage.

Jak sat the large trophy down on the table and Daxter leaned up against it.

"When is this city gonna provide some challenge, huh?" the orange rodent laughed.

Ashelin walked into the garage and smiled at the blonde, "Hey, I watched you race today. You were pretty amazing out there."

Jak scratched the back of his head nervously, "Oh thanks… ah, Kiera, ah this is Ashelin. She's just…"

"Everyone knows who she is" Kiera snapped, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

"And Kiera's a…"

Before Jak could finish Kiera had interrupted him, "A friend. A very GOOD friend."

Ashelin ignored the green haired girl and turned back to Jak, "Thanks for helping out with that tanker, Jak. You saved a lot of lives" the commander looked thoughtful for a moment "I'm not my father, you know. Ever since I was a little girl, I've looked down at the city streets from that ridiculous palace, and imagined a better place" the read head turned serious again as a group of KG passed by "By the way, they're hunting for you and Jenny. I'd watch out for Erol. I can't protect you two from him."

Ashelin took her leave, swaying her hips and she went.

"Whew, she's a betty!" Daxter gasped "And she likes you Jak, not that I can account for her tastes. I bet you'd love to pin some medals on her chest, huh? Hee hee hee…"

As Daxter was elbowing Jak in the side, Kiera hmphed and stormed to the back of the garage to return to working on her project.

"What?" Daxter looked confused "What'd I say? What did you say, Jak?"

Jak glared at the small rodent.

"Uh… I'm gonna go help Jenny with whatever she's doing."

.

.

.

**(**_**Jenny**_**)**

I was just about to climb on my zoomer when Dax came running up to me and jumped on my shoulder.

"What are you doing, Dax?" I asked the rodent a little shocked that he wasn't with Jak.

"Jak's in a foul mood so I was wondering if I could tag along with you for the time being?" he questioned looking back over his shoulder.

I followed his gaze and saw an angry Jak leaving the stadium and climbing on his own zoomer.

"Sure, I could use some company" I smiled up at the rodent before taking off.

Daxter clung to my shoulder as we flew through the city. It wasn't long before we landed outside of the Power Station. As we entered we saw Vin running around like a chicken with his head cut off.

"Jenny, we've still got trouble at the Strip Mine!" the man shouted "I think the baron set me up. Actually… ah, ahh, I think everybody's trying to kill me!"

"Vin calm down. What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Those eco wells the baron had us drill?" he looked around nervously "It seems he never intended to pipe them into the city grid. It doesn't make any sense! You know, open eco wells will attract more metalheads! You've got to close them off!" Vin disappeared and came back with a small crate of what looked like bombs and handed it to me "Now, these plasmite bombs should do the trick." As he spoke one rolled off the top which Daxter caught "Drop one into each well, eh, and the blast will do the rest."

Daxter was juggling the one bomb in his hands and Vin noticed, "Hey! Be careful with that!"

"Plasmite, huh? Cool. How does it work?" he began shaking the bomb and in popped open emitting a red light and began beeping "Agghhh! I believe this is yours!"

Dax tossed the bomb to Vin who bounced it around like a hot potato "Hey, not my problem anymore."

"No really I insist" Dax shouted after Vin tossed the bomb back to him.

"Hey, you're the hero!"

"No! Jenny can be the hero" and the rodent tossed the bomb back into the crate setting off the rest.

"Great! Now you've armed the whole lot! Don't move!" Vin shouted and we both froze "On second thought, MOVE! Far away! Go through the portal and drop one bomb into each eco well before they all go off! You only have two minutes!"

I ran through the warp gate with Daxter clinging to my back. I quickly pulled out my recently acquired Jet-Board and took off across the Strip Mine. There were five total and as I rode up the side of the eco well, Dax would throw a bomb into the top of it. I race towards the last well that was farther away from the others hoping we wouldn't run out of time. Dax clutched the bomb in his paws as I went up the side and chunked it into the well. I moved as far away from the well as possible and in a few seconds all the eco wells exploded. I sighed in relief and put the Jet-Board away. We went back through the warp gate and back into the Power Station.

I wasn't totally shocked to see Jak standing there talking to Kor due to my luck today but this was really getting old.

"What a brainwreck!" Dax shouted over to Jak "Vin sure is scared of metalheads."

"And for good reason. I've seen what metalheads do when they take a city. The destruction… the killing… the devouring," Kor got an evil look in his eye for the moment but it quickly passed and he turned his attention back to Daxter "The baron's scheming will only result in this city's falling prey like all the others before it. We must replace Praxis before it's too late. I am happy to say that you and your sidekicks are causing quite a stir in our war against the baron."

"You hear that?" Daxter laughed looking between Jak and me "You two are the sidekick!"

Kor shuffled back and forth for a moment and Daxter looked at me curiously.

"Hey, uh, wise and whiskered" Daxter said "You, uh, got something itchin' under your robes? They have ointment for that you know."

"It's just my aching bones" he informed looking to Jak "We have word that the baron is sending out one of his large tanker ships and to the Drill Platform to pick up a load of ill-gotten eco. Go out to the Drill Platform through the warp gate and knock out that ship! The Shadow will send a team from the Underground to pick up the eco later. Keep up the good work! We're counting on you!"

Jak nodded and walked past me and through the warp gate with Dax climbing onto his shoulder. The rodent waved bye to me as they disappeared. I growled and went to head for the Underground. I was exhausted to say the least and planed on getting a good night's rest.

I didn't bother with a shower and instead immediately fell into bed and dozed off to sleep.

.

.

.

_Blood covered the streets of Haven City. Bodies lay motionless in all directions. _

"_Don't forget why it's your duty to protect Jak" Alastar said behind me. _

"_You picked the wrong person for the job" I growled and stormed off. _

_Everything faded to black and ground fell from beneath my feet. I screamed as I began to fall._

.

.

.

I jerked awake, my heart beating fast. I looked to my left to see that Jak and Daxter were sound asleep. Torn was asleep in his bed as well. I groaned and laid back down. What I wouldn't give to have Jak sleeping beside me. He tended to keep the nightmares away. I rolled onto my stomach, hugging my pillow and dozed back to sleep.

.

.

.

When I woke up Jak and Daxter were gone. I went and took a quick shower and dressed knowing something would eventually come up sooner or later. It just happened to come sooner.

"Jenny I have a mission for you," Torn stated looking up from his reports as I walked back into the main room. "Whatever Jak's been doing, he's really upset him. He's brought in new Krimzon Guard Hellcat Cruisers, making the streets dangerous for the Underground. We've already lost five men this week."

I rolled my eyes, "Your so called 'men' should be able to take care of themselves… but I wouldn't mind taking out a few Cruisers if that's what you're getting at."

Torn smirked, "Never part of a bigger cause, eh Jenny? Fine, just bring down all five Hellcat Cruisers. That should send the baron a message."

Torn handed me a good bit of ammo and I strapped on my holsters. I nodded to the commander and left the Hideout.

I climbed on a nearby zoomer and pulled out my comm. to look at my map. Torn had sent the patrol routes of the cruisers to my comm. so I could easily find them. I flew towards the closest and balanced myself on the zoomer so I could pull out my gun. I stirred with one hand and balanced my gun on my shoulder. I took a deep breath as I aimed at the cruiser.

I fired at the engine and kept shooting until it exploded. All hell broke loose as I fly away from the wreckage towards the next cruiser. I had to hurry to destroy the others before the other KG caught me.

I was about to destroy the last one when a guard jumped into the turret on the back and began firing at me. I did my best to dodge the bullets but one hit me in the shoulder knocking me back off my zoomer. I fell a short distance through the air finally landing on my back on the cold ground. All the air left my lungs and my eyes were wide with pain.

Two guards stood over me as I tried to regain my composure. One bent down and took my two pistols, Vulcan Fury, and Jet-Board. The other pulled out a comm.

"Commander Erol we've located the girl you've been looking for" the guard said, glaring down at me as the other pulled me to my feet and slapped cuffs around my wrists.

"_Good. Take her to the fortress and lock her up. Keep her cell guarded until I get there._"

"Yes, sir" the guard put his comm. away and grabbed my arm dragging me towards the fortress.

I was led through the streets by the two guards. People stopped to watch but didn't say a word or try to stop the guards. Torn was going to be pissed when he found out I'd been captured again. Today really wasn't my day.

I began wishing Jak was with me. If he'd had been here he could have gotten me away from the guards. But he wasn't. He was still avoiding me. There was no way I could get out of this. They had taken my weapons and my shoulder was bleeding really badly and I was starting to get dizzy.

I must have blacked out because the next thing I realized was being thrown in a prison cell with my shoulder bandaged. I curled up in the corner praying for a miracle.

.

.

.

**(**_**Jak**_**)**

The blonde hero had been running all over Haven that day. He had just finished getting two seal pieces and was now headed to get the third from Onin. There were many time that day that he wished Jenny was still on talking terms with him. Like when Kiera backed away from him when Daxter told her about him being injected with dark eco. She wasn't afraid of him like Kiera now was. Jak wished he could just talk to the brunette about the situation. But she was now mad at him.

She had looked so hurt when she heard about Kiera's plan to get them back home.

Jak shook his head. He'd have to make up with her later and explain everything that was going on. Right now he had to get to the Tomb of Mar before Baron Praxis.

He entered Onin's tent and found Kor standing there arguing with the ancient woman.

"Expecting that little boy to save us if folly! At his age, he is no match for the metalhead leader" Kor turned and looking shocked as he noticed Jak "Oh… Jak. We were just talking about Samos's plan."

"Onin says your voice sounds very familiar," as the monkaw spoke the old woman glared at Kor "I'll bet you two golden oldies go WAY back, huh?" Pecker turned his attention over to Jak "Onin needs you to prove yourself, Jak. You've shown your brass, and your brawn. Now you must use your brains as well. Frankly, I think she's pushing it, but I'm not the boss. Beat this test, and the third piece to the Seal will be revealed."

Jak nodded and sat down in front of the old woman.

.

.

.

**(**_**Jenny**_**)**

The cell door opened and two guards grabbed me and dragged me out. I was strapped onto the chair as two people approached. One was Baron Praxis and the other was Erol. I growled lightly, jerking at the restraints but knowing I couldn't get free.

"Welcome back, Jenny" Erol laughed as he went over to the computer screen and began typing in a few commands.

"You'll become of some use to us one way or another" Baron Praxis stated, rubbing his chin.

I wanted to know what he meant but at that moment, Erol started up the machine hanging about the chair. I screamed as powerful shock waves hit my body. I began thrashing around trying to get away from the pain.

I can't remember how long it lasted but eventually the pain subsided and I was pulled off the chair by Erol. The baron had left leaving me alone with the crazy commander.

The orange haired man grabbed me by my throat and shoved me against a wall.

"Tell me where I can find that blonde and the Kid and I won't hurt you."

I shook my head. No matter how upset I was with Jak I couldn't rat him out to Erol. I was tossed on the ground. Erol kicked me in the back and I cried out. He stepped down on my ankle and I heard a snap. I scream, tears streaming down my face as the pain shot up my leg. He grabbed the front of my shirt pulling me towards him and punched me in the face. I whimpered, attempting to bring my arms to block any other blows.

Erol snickered before tossing me back into a cell where I eventually passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here's Chapter 17! What ya think? R&R! Thanks for reading!**


	18. Animal I Have Become

_**Rise and Fall**_

**Chapter 18: Animal I Have Become**

I woke up sometime later when a couple of guards came to drag me from my cell. My whole body ached from the previous experiments and I didn't think I could take much more. I was so disoriented I could comprehend anything at the moment. I was once again strapped to the chair and the experiments started again.

Only this time something happened besides just being consumed by pain.

At first I felt as if my skull was splitting open. My back arched off the chair and the skin at the base of my spine split open, a long, feline like tail sprouting from it. I managed to look down at my feet and see that they'd elongated with sharp, black claws on each toe. I could feel every bone in my body transforming, cracking, shifting as my body took on a completely different form. The grey skin on my hands and feet began growing thick, black fur.

As the change completed I heard a terrifying roar come from my own throat before my mind was pushed to the back of my skull while a new, lethal, and horrific mind took my place.

.

.

.

**(**_**Jak**_**)**

Jak made his way through the narrow valley leading to what Pecker had called 'No Man's Canyon'. There he would place the three objects he and Jenny had found earlier into three different machines that would show him where Mar's Tomb was located.

He stopped to look around at the canyon. He noticed the tall tower over in the middle of small pond, a collection of strange gears that were pressed into the canyon walls, and another strange machine that he couldn't even explain. He handed Daxter the gear and went to place the shard in the strange machine. Jak then ran across the canyon to where the tall tower was. As Daxter placed the gear into the machine in the wall, the mechanism holding the shard pulled the blue, vibrating crystal into its center. Jak placed the lens into its place on the tower and ran back to watch what was happening.

The tower rose up above the canyon, the lens turning and flipping until a ray of light came from the mechanism with the shard. Everything seemed to be powered by the machine with the gear in it. Jak and Daxter watched with aw as the light hit lens, directing it towards the city.

After a second his comm. flew out of his pouch.

"_Well I'll be a monkaw's uncle_!" Pecker stated, actually sounding shocked "_I can't believe you actually found Mar's Tomb. Samos, Kor, and the Kid are headed over there now. They'll meet you there._"

After the short conversation with Pecker, Jak decided he should inform Torn.

"Hey, we managed to find Mar's Tomb. Samos and Kor are meeting us there with the Kid. I'll let you know what happens."

Torn nodded and disconnected the line.

.

.

.

**(**_**Jenny**_**)**

My mind finally came back to me after a while. I wanted nothing more than to go to sleep but it looked like that wouldn't be the case. Before I knew what was happening, I was pulled from the chair and handcuffed. I was dragged out of the fortress and thrown into a cage that was on the back of a cruiser. Erol climbed into the passenger's seat while another guards took over to drive. I noticed the Baron also climbing into a nearby cruiser. More guards climbed into other zoomers and followed us to wherever we were going.

When we landed in front of the Hideout I about had a panic attack.

I was pulled from the cell and dragged towards the Hideout. Torn, having heard the sound of all the zoomer pulling up, came outside, gun at the ready. His eyes widened slightly when he saw me before he turned to glare at Erol and Baron Praxis.

"Put down your gun, Torn," the baron demanded "We came to make a deal."

Torn didn't lower his gun, merely glared at the man. The guard holding me drew back his arm and punched me in the stomach. The air left my lungs and I fell to my knees, tears coming to my eyes.

"Put down your gun."

This time Torn obeyed and stepped out of the doorway to the Hideout.

"We know that your rebels have found the location to Mar's Tomb and we also know that you have been harboring two escaped convicts," he nodded back at me "and Damas' heir. We know that my daughter has been leaking information about the Krimzon Guard to you. Tell us where we can find Mar's Tomb and the child or I'll kill Ashelin for her treachery."

I looked up at Torn and saw the flash of turmoil in his eyes.

"Torn, don't," I whispered but I knew he could hear me "Don't betray the Underground like this…"

I didn't get to finish because the KG decided I had said too much and punched me in the face, effectively shutting me up. I groaned as blood dripped from my lip.

Torn took a deep breath before finally speaking.

"There's a light somewhere in the city pointing to the location of Mar's Tomb," Torn stated, a grimace on his face "The Kid will be there."

"It was nice doing business with you, Torn" the baron said, turning his back to head for his cruiser.

"Aren't you going to let Jenny go?" Torn questioned, glancing over at me then back to Praxis.

Erol was the one that spoke.

"And why would we do that?" he laughed maniacally "She's such a perfect specimen for our experiments. Looks like we found our Dark Warrior."

I was thrown back into my cage and taken back to the fortress while the rest of the guards went to find Mar's Tomb and the Kid.

.

.

.

**(**_**Jak**_**)**

Jak stepped off the elevator and seeing Samos Kor, and the Kid standing nearby went to join them.

"You did it, Jak!" Samos congratulated "You actually found Mar's Tomb!

Jak glared at the green man as he placed his hands on the Kids shoulders, "Great! Now what? We send this more kid into a meat grinder?"

Behind them, Kor was talking to himself, "This is the day I've long awaited! To finally hold the fabled Precursor Stone in my hands."

Samos knelt beside the shaking boy as he spoke gently, "You must be cautious, child. The tests of manhood are sure to be fraught with peril and Mar's heir must face them alone."

"It's okay, kid. You can do it," Daxter encouraged "It's just a deep, pitch-black, 'sure to be filled to the brim with painful death' old tomb," the rodent thought for a second "I wouldn't go in there."

All the people in the room stared up at the large Oracle guarding the door as its deep, rumbling voice filled the room.

"Welcome, heir of Mar. Finally, the chosen one stands before me. Enter and prove yourself worthy to claim the ancient birthright."

While the Oracle was speaking, Jak had moved in front of the boy, almost in a daze as he headed towards the slowly opening tomb entrance.

"NO!" the Oracle suddenly shouted, knocking Jak out of his haze "This child is too young to face the tests!"

"What? No!" Kor yelled.

"Do something, Jak!" Samos urged but the blonde was already running towards the closing door.

"Jak, remember the 'sure to be filled to the brim with painful death' part!" the rodent screeched but Jak rolled under the door and pulled Daxter in with him.

"Great tree limbs!" Samos gasped "He's gone to face the tests!"

"No, he's gone to his death" Kor almost looked smug as he spoke.

"FREEZE!"

.

.

.

**(**_**Jenny**_**)**

When I'd been brought back to the fortress another round of experiments followed. I was so exhausted afterwards that as soon as I was thrown into my cell I collapsed into a deep sleep. When I finally awoke, I had a guest.

"Tess?" I whispered, my voice raw from all the screaming.

I had only met the woman a few times. She was a little on the short side, but curvy and pretty. Her bright blonde hair was cut short and pulled back with a headband. She wore a low cut, yellow t-shirt and a pair of short blue jean shorts. She looked down at me, squinting her eyes in the dark light trying to recognize me.

"You're Jenny, right?" she questioned, kneeling down in front of me.

I nodded and attempted to sit up but my whole body hurt. Tess seemed like she hadn't been hurt when she was brought here.

"So how many of the Underground members did they capture?" is what I wanted to ask but all I could manage at the moment was, "How many members captured?"

"They got the Shadow, Kor, and the Kid while they were down in the tomb," Tess informed "I was on my way to talk to Torn and saw what was happening and tried to stop them but they just grabbed me too."

My thoughts on Tess just jumped through the roof.

"Blonde guy wearing blue not with them?" I questioned.

"Oh, Jak? Nah, he was nowhere to be found" she stated "Why don't you take it easy. You look like you're in a lot of pain."

I nearly sighed in relief knowing that Jak was still ok. At least up until the time when a small part of the Underground was captured.

Before we could talk anymore, Erol came and personally grabbed me from the cell. There were no other guards around and that worried me. He dragged me by the front of my shirt over to the chair and strapped me to it.

"I need to know where Jak is or where's someplace he would go?" Erol questioned, pulling a knife from the sheath on his hip.

"Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you" I rasped.

Erol sliced the knife across my thigh and I cried out. Warm blood began oozing down my leg, pooling in the chair underneath me. I gritted my knee, tears coming to my eyes. I'd cried more today than I had in years.

When I finally could speak I said, "And what good is torturing me going to do? I have no clue where he is."

That earned me a matching cut on my opposite leg and a punch in the stomach. I coughed and wheezed trying to make air enter my lungs.

"I can't kill you," Erol stated with a sinister smile "With your newly acquired dark powers you've become too valuable to dispose of. But that doesn't mean I won't make you feel like you want to die. I'll push you to the brink of death over and over again and you'll beg for mercy, beg to die."

"You're sick" I spat.

Erol took the point of his blood stained knife and began craving something across my left arm. I was too busy screaming to notice what he was writing into my skin. Eventually I just passed out.

.

.

.

_My eyes slid open and I found myself lying under a large tree in Haven Forest. The sun was bright and it warmed my skin. Birds flew across the sky singing bright song and small rodents jumped from tree to tree. I could hear the spring nearby, the water flowing calmly through the forest. In all the setting was very peaceful. _

_I smiled and leaned back against the tree trunk and turned my head towards the sky. _

_Dark clouds and consumed the once bright blue sky. I frowned, my eyebrows pulling together at the suddenness the storm had come. As I stood to leave, I was immediately frozen by the person now in front of me. _

_A almost grey skinned creature began walking towards me. He ears were long and pointed and covered in purplish fur. The creatures feet were long and demon like with sharp black claws attached to each toe. Her hands were also covered in the purple fur and razor sharp daggers protruded from each fingertip. The creature gave me an evil grin, her white fangs gleaming. _

_I turned to run, but she was faster, she was on me before I could take two steps. I yelped as I was tackled to the ground and screamed when I felt her fangs enter my shoulder. As I struggled to get away from her, the claws from her feet dug into my legs, slicing them into pieces. _

_I grabbed a tree root, attempting to pull myself out from under the dark creature. She grabbed my arm, her dagger like claws cutting into me. I screamed, hoping someone would come to save me. But no one did. _

_The creature grabbed my shoulders and flipped me over. She straddled my body, pinning my hands under her knees. Her tail wrapped around my ankles, the point stabbing into my lower calf. With an almost smug look she raised her right hand over her head ready to bring it down on my face. _

.

.

.

My eyes shot open and I gasped. The air entering my lungs hurt. I had thought my body hurt before but that was nothing to what I was feeling now. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to block out the pain.

Tess was leaning over me, trying to bandage the worst of my wounds with strips torn from a sheet on one of the cots. My thighs were the worst and Tess had ripped the legs of my torn up pants off in order to better wrap up my legs.

I groaned as she tied a bandage around one of the cuts and she looked up at me startled.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked gently, pushing some hair out of my face.

"Shit warmed over" I managed to croak out and I could a faint smile spread across her face.

The corner of my lip pulled up a little too.

"That was really low of Erol" she stated "He's too chicken to face you in a fair fight. Not that I can really blame him. I saw what you can turn into. I'm really glad you're on our side. But still he's a huge asshole."

I stared at the blonde for a moment. She didn't look to be afraid of me at all. I was really starting to like this woman.

"Thanks," I whispered "For patching me up and not being scared of me."

She gave me a big grin before setting about her work again.

After a while I finally managed to pull my left arm up so I could see the damage that Erol had done to it.

In small, bloody, jagged lines the words 'DARK ECO FREAK' were carved into my skin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We're on the downhill slide now! Whoopy! I see the light at the end of the tunnel. Hopefully my writing-ness will continue as it has and I can finish this story and start on the next. It seemed for a while I was so caught up planning for the next that I'd neglected this one. I've also had some ideas going through my head for another J&D story (probably a Torn/OC) and even some thoughts about a Legend of Zelda story. **

**But first I shall finish this one and start on the next. I have a lot of great ideas planned for book two (which will be called **_**Rage and Grace**_**) and maybe possibly more? We'll just have to see. **

**Anyways please review! Hearing from the people that read this story really helps me get going and I absolutely LOVE criticism. Think I should work on something? Don't be afraid to tell me! I promise I don't bite… hard.**


	19. Remedy

_**Rise and Fall**_

**Chapter 19: Remedy**

**(**_**Jak**_**)**

The blonde hero was furious. First he had struggled to get through the Tests of Manhood and when they finally reached the Precursor Stone, Baron Praxis had come and swiped it from them. Jak had been able to walk away from the battle but he had a few cuts and bruises and he would definitely be sore tomorrow.

He stormed into the Hideout, as he did so looking up to Daxter perched on his shoulder say, "How did the Baron know we were so close to make a move for the Stone?"

"It's my fault" Torn whispered, surprising Jak who hadn't noticed him sitting against the wall on a pile of boxes "The Baron threatened to kill Ashelin for spying. His own daughter! I couldn't risk that, even for the Underground. Besides, they captured Jenny before they came to me. She was beat up enough as is. If I hadn't have told them they would have tortured her to get the information."

Before Jak could saying something nasty, Daxter spoke up.

"Right! Very good thinking… except Praxis has the Precursor Stone now, so he can do whatever he wants!"

Torn stood up from his seat, still not meeting Jak's eyes, "There is still a way to get our friends back and maybe the Precursor Stone as well. I'll find Vin. Go to the fortress, and we'll call you."

"And why should we trust you?" Jak snapped.

"Because you and I both know the Baron would have killed Ashelin and probably Jenny too if she hadn't have changed" Torn growled, already having kicked himself mentally for his treachery but also knowing it had been the best course of action.

Jak's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

"They began experiments on her again."

Jak clenched his teeth together and glared at the floor not speaking. His fist balled up, his short fingernails digging into the palms of his hands. On his shoulder, Daxter slouched his ears drooping as he frowned.

"It'll be a tough ride through the fortress," Torn stated, getting Jak's attention again "Probably suicide."

"You just get that door open!" Jak snapped, pointing a finger at Torn and a fire of determination glowing in his blue eyes "I'll be there."

Jak stormed out of the Hideout fully intending to head straight for the Fortress. But the man paused just outside the door as he thought. Jenny had been captured again and experimented on. Now she was like him.

He slammed his fist into the wall and shouted, "Damnit!"

Guilt flooded through him as he squeezed his eyes shut. Jenny didn't deserve this. If he hadn't have been mad at her maybe she wouldn't have gotten captured. Maybe she wouldn't have a monster living in her skull at now.

With a sad sigh, Jak climbed onto his zoomer and headed for the Fortress.

.

.

.

**(**_**Jenny**_**)**

When I had gained back some strength, Tess helped me move to lie on a cot. It hurt terribly to move but it was better than lying on the floor. When I finally relaxed as much as I could, I closed my eyes.

I don't know if I had actually dozed off or if I just lost track of time but sometime later I heard the sliding of the cell door. I winced, hoping the KG weren't back to perform more experiments.

But then I heard, "Hey there sweetheart! The metalhead masher has saved the day! Oh, and I let Jak tag along too."

Tess scooped the little orange rodent into her arms and hugged him to her chest, "Oh, my little hero!"

"Samos, are you alright?" Jak said.

I hadn't realized that the Shadow had been placed in the cell next to Tess and me. I hoped the old man was alright.

"What took you so long?" Samos shouted but his voice was different and he didn't seem like the Samos I knew "I added six rings to my trunk waiting for you two to get me outta here! Great Yakow horns! What happened to you Jak?"

"Wait a minute! You're you," Daxter stammered "I mean the other you! I mean… you know what I mean."

"Yes, it appears I have an older time twin" now that was the Samos I knew "Great grass grubs. I can't belive what a cranky old log I've become!

"Two Samos the Sages? Aaack, Jak, they're multiplying!" Daxter actually sounded pretty terrified.

I was utterly confused but I wasn't really worried about that at the moment my body hurt too much to try and comprehend what they were talking about.

"We need to find the kid, pronto" the other Samos said.

"What are you talking about, old growth? The Kid already opened the tomb. Our top priority should be to disrupt the Baron's forces!"

"Oh, look who thinks they sprouted. If you were half as wise as I am, you'd know that the proper cause of action is to find the kid!"

"Listen, you old dried up leaf. I run this outfit, and I say we go after the Baron's forces."

"Do we have to separate you two?" Daxter interfered, stopping their arguing.

"Where's Jenny?" Jak demanded "Vin's activating the warp gate. We need to get out of here now!"

I saw Tess point towards me but had to close my eyes as pain swept over my entire body. I heard Jak's footsteps as he neared me and heard his gasp when he saw my wounds.

"Jak…" I could barely mumble and I hoped he could hear me "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm the one that should be apologizing," he pushed a piece of hair out of my face as he spoke "If I hadn't have gotten mad at you, you probably wouldn't be in this shape now."

I made to protest but only ended up groaning.

"Let's head back to the Hideout and get you patched up" Jak smiled lightly down at me.

As gently as he could, Jak slid an arm around my shoulders and under my knees, lifting me off the bed with ease. I tried not to make any noise of pain but a small whimper escaped me. The rest of the people in the room headed for the warp gate, Jak and I being the lasts ones through. We emerged at the Power Station where everyone else was waiting on us.

I opened my eyes to see Torn and Vin talking to the rest of the group before the ex KG commander turned to look at us. He looked ashamed, something I'd never seen, and guilty. I hadn't liked what he did, but I knew it was for the best. Torn was a master strategist and had chosen the lesser of two evils in this case.

"Hey" I whispered, smiling as much as I could.

Torn smirked, "Good to see you still alive, squirt. The KG can't seem to keep you down, can they?"

"Nope" I gave a short laugh before wincing in pain.

"We'll get you healed in no time," the Older Samos stated "It's good to see you again, Jennifer, just not in the state you are in."

I nodded though I was really confused. It was always good to be polite.

Following Torn, Jak carried me out of the Power Station and climbed into the passenger side while Torn drove. Jak did his best not to jostle me around much but every time I moved I hurt more. I was finally glad when we made it to the Hideout. I wanted nothing more than to sleep.

Jak carried me inside and laid me on my bed. He unwrapped the makeshift bandages Tess had wrapped around my thighs and arms to look at the extent of my injuries. Jak growled and looked as if he were going to punch something. Instead, he took a deep, calming breath and stepped aside so the two Samos' could examine me.

The older one's hands began glowing with what I thought was green eco and began working on the cuts on my thigh. Jak stood awkwardly to the side not wanting to leave but trying to stay out of the man's way. He took a step to leave but I reached out towards him.

"Jak, don't go" I whispered.

The blonde moved to the opposite side of the bed from the old Samos and grabbed my hand.

"I'll stay right here, promise" he smiled down at me, stroking my cheek gently with his free hand.

I managed a small smile back before finally dozing off into a dreamless sleep.

.

.

.

When I finally awoke, Jak was right where he'd been when I'd gone to sleep still holding my hand. He had pulled a stool up next to the bed. He was sleeping soundly, with his head rested beside me and his face turned towards me. I smiled down at him, glad he hadn't left.

His eye fluttered open and he saw me looking down at him. Jak lifted his head up and smiled lightly.

"Hey" he said and chuckled lightly afterwards.

"Hey" I mumbled back, finding my voice was still hoarse but a bit better.

"How you feeling?" he questioned as he sat up.

"Pretty good actually" though my body still ached the most server pains were gonna.

I sat up and stretched my arms over my head, letting my bones pop. It felt good to stretch. I smiled and yawned.

Tristan walked into the room and looked surprised that I was awake. Obviously, he'd just finished taking a shower because his hair was wet.

"Oh, good you're awake" he smiled at me as he approached "Let's have a look at your wounds."

Jak scooted closer to my head as Tristan pulled the blankets away from my body. I realized I wasn't in my normal clothes. I was wearing a large grey t-shirt that had to be either Jak's or Torn's. My legs were bare and I could see bloodied bandages covering most of the skin. The doctor began to gently unwind the neatly wrapped cloth from around my legs.

When they were completely removed, I could see the jagged scars scatter across my legs. They looked as if they were months old instead of just a day. Tristan took the bandages off my left arm to check the conditions of that injury.

I had been hoping that wound wouldn't scar but alas the pale scars clearly read 'DARK ECO FREAK'. I glared at the scars before turning to look up at Tristan.

"You healed up well," he commented, rubbing his chin "You still need to take it easy today but you'll be fine to head out tomorrow if you're feeling up to it."

I nodded and shifted so my legs to hang over the side of the bed. I pushed myself up with my arms, feeling a little unsteady. I went to take a step and nearly fell over but Jak was there to catch me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he laughed lightly.

"To take a shower, I feel dirty."

Jak rolled his eyes but guided me to the bathroom anyways. I stepped behind the curtain and pulled the shirt and my underwear off and threw the clothes over to Jak. I turned on the water and scrub the grim off of me and out of my hair. When I was finished I found two towels, another t-shirt, a pair of baggy shorts, and underwear. I dried off a quickly as possible, having to lean against the wall some and put my hair up in the other towel I slipped on the clothes Jak had left for me and began making my way back to the main room. My legs were shaky but as long as I hung close to the wall I did ok.

When I came back into the main room again, it was full. Jak and Tristan were still there but Torn, the two Samos', Daxter, and Tess had joined them.

"Did someone forget to invite me to the party?" I said and they all turned to look at me.

I gave a bright smile to Tess who smiled back with a little wave. Jak was sitting on my bed and motioned for me to sit in front of him. I settled between his legs with my back to him. He pulled the towel off my head and dried my hair a little more before starting to gently comb through it.

"How ya feeling, squirt?" Torn asked.

"Really good, considering how shity I felt yesterday" I informed, leaning back once Jak had finished with my hair.

"Well that's good to hear" the young Samos said, giving me a smile.

I turned to the older of the two green sages, "Thank you for healing me."

"It was no problem, dear" the older man said.

I looked around the room at everyone before landing on Torn, "So why has everyone decided now to show up? The Hideout was pretty empty earlier."

"To discuss our next move" Torn informed.

"We need to find the child."

"We need to disrupt the Baron's forces."

The two Samos' had spoken at the same time and now they were both glaring at each other.

Jak look at the older of the two, "Sorry, Samos, but I'm going to have to agree with your younger version. Now is the time to go after Praxis and the KG while they're distracted and before they gain any more power."

"I have to agree with Jak," Torn stated before looking at me "What do you think?"

I thought for a moment before speaking, "Jak's right about now being the time to take down Baron Praxis but we can't just abandon the Kid. He's the heir to the throne right? The Baron will probably kill him so there's no remaining members of the Royal Family left in Haven. The queen was killed during the takeover and the king was banished to the Wasteland so he's probably dead. All that's left is the Kid."

"If the Baron was going to kill him, he'd done so by now," the brunette ex-commander exclaimed "And knowing Praxis he'd want to let us know he had and we haven't heard anything yet. He's keeping the Kid alive for a reason. I'm just not sure what."

"So then the course of action is to go after Praxis and hope to find the Kid on the way?" I raised an eyebrow at Torn who merely nodded.

"So how exactly do we plan on taking down the Baron?" Daxter questioned, finally joining the conversation.

Everyone thought for a moment and Jak was the first to speak up.

"I won the Class 3 race," the blonde stated "If I can get to the Class 1 race and win I'll get a pass and gain access to the Palace."

"That'll be handy" I said, nodding my head in approval.

"What if Erol or Baron Praxis recognizes you at the race?" Tristan asked.

"We'll deal with that when we get there," Torn interrupted "For now he has to get through the Class 2 race. In the meantime, the Underground will do whatever it can to screw with the Baron's plan and keep a look out for the Kid while we do it. Sound good?"

There were nods all around.

"Who's ready to kick some ass!" Daxter shouted and I just had to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoop! Here's Chapter 19 and 20 is on its way! And another thing to celebrate… the last chapter bumped this story to over 4,000 hits! I would still like more reviews though… Pretty please? They make me feel all warm and fuzzy.**


	20. From Yesterday

_**Rise and Fall**_

**Chapter 20: From Yesterday**

Everyone seemed to clear out after that. Old Samos went with young Samos to younger's place to get cleaned up, Daxter went to spend more time with Tess, and Tristan and Torn went to go get more supplies for the Hideout leaving Jak and I alone together. We settled on my bed with Jak against the wall and me leaning back onto his chest.

After a relaxed silence I finally said, "Tell me about where you're from."

"You're going to think I'm completely crazy" he chuckled lightly.

"Nah," I laughed quietly "Please?"

"I grew up in a place called Sandover," Jak began, settling into a comfortable position "Sandover is what is now known as Dead Town. Back then it was a quiet little village on the beach. I lived with Samos in his hut up on the hill and his daughter, Kiera. I don't remember my actual parents, Samos raised me. Daxter was a human back then. He'd turned into an Ottsel about a month before we arrived in Haven after falling in a pool of dark eco."

"No way?" I asked shocked.

Jak laughed and nodded, "We were sneaking around a dangerous place called Misty Island and a lurker attacked us and he fell in."

"There were lurkers back then?"

"Yeah but they weren't nice and talkative like Brutter," Jak explained "They were monsters that attacked villages and burned houses and killed many people back then. Sandover managed to avoid most attacks. Every few years some lurkers would come but they were usually easily taken care of."

"Kiera said you all arrived here through a rift?" I asked back at Jak over my shoulder "How'd that come to be?"

"It's a long story really be the short version is that we defeated these two siblings that were crazy from dark eco contamination and wanted to flood the world with the stuff and after the battle we unlocked this large door that held a Rift Ring and Rift Rider in it" Jak sighed quietly, the breath tickling my neck "When we managed to get it back to Sandover and set up we activated it. We had no idea it would bring us here."

"Do you want to go back?" I mumbled and I wasn't quite sure the blonde had heard me.

"I'm not sure," he stated honestly "It's my home but at the same time after everything that's happened I don't see myself returning to the carefree life I used to have. I'm not really a huge fan of Haven but without the Baron I think this place will get much better."

I nodded in agreement, "My mom use to tell me about the way things were before Baron Praxis took over. Maybe things will be like that again."

"What did she tell you?"

I smiled, "She said the streets were always clean, the people looked happier, the houses were still cramped but not rundown like they are now. King Damas and his queen were fair rulers. They cared about their citizens and what made them happy. And then the metalheads started attacking and things just went downhill from there. In the middle of all the chaos of trying to win a war, the king was over thrown by Praxis. All they guards that didn't surrender were executed like my real father."

"Tell me about your family" Jak urged, hugging his arms around me.

"I don't remember my real father because he died not long after my mom got pregnant with me" I stated "Knowing she couldn't take care of me and herself without a husband my mom found another man, Sig. They weren't in love when they married; it was just a 'for purposes only' kind of marriage to start with. But they grew to love each other over time and Sig was a good father. Sig was actually a part of the King's Royal Guard. How he managed to escape death I have no idea but he was banished to the Wasteland when the KG finally found him. If the Baron ever found out he was back in the city he'd be executed on the spot."

Jak nodded, not really sure what to say before finally asking, "How'd you come to meet Torn?"

"After Sig was banished to the Wasteland, Erol came after my mom and I," sighing lightly, I continued my story "I was twelve at the time. He killed my mom and took me to the fortress to be experimented on. Torn was still working for the KG then. I was in prison for two years before Torn escaped with me. He'd already been talking to the Shadow and they let us join the Underground. I wasn't allowed to fight until I turned 16 but Torn's been training me for the past two years."

"There's a lot we didn't know about each other" Jak laughed.

"Yeah, you're right" I agreed, turning around to face him.

Jak cupped my face with both this hands before gently pressing his lips to mine. I relaxed and wove my arms around his neck. He removed his hands from my face and slid them down my back before resting on my waist. The blonde pulled me closer to him and continued to kiss me. It felt nice just to be held and kissed at the moment.

The door to the Hideout opened and we pulled away from each other quickly. The two Samos' walked into the Hideout so deep in conversation they didn't even notice us there until Jak spoke up.

"What's wrong, Samos?" Jak questioned, standing up from the bed.

"The Baron is still up to his old tricks" the older one stated.

The young Samos turned to Jak, "The Underground got word that several Krimzon Blast Bots are zeroing in on the Hideout here. They suspect that Jenny is here, healing and unable to defend herself. They want her dead."

My eyes widened at the realization.

The older sage looked over at me before turning back to Jak, "They're armored bombs which seek all targets. If any of the Blast Bots reach this place, we're dead!"

"Ahh, what are you worried about old man," the younger said sounding annoyed "You're almost dead anyway."

"Well, if you'd taken better care of yourself, I wouldn't be in the state I am now!"

Young Samos rolled his eyes, "Take out those Blast Bots before they reach the hideout, Jak. They have proximity defense, so do be careful."

Jak turned to leave and both shouted, "Good hunting!"

As Jak went to pass me I stood, though a little wobbly, "I'm coming with you."

Jak's eyebrows pulled together as he looked over at me, "Jenn, you can barely stand. It would be best if you just stayed here."

I couldn't help rolling my eyes, "What? And wait to get blown up?"

Jak winked and gave me a smirk, "You say that like you actually expect them to reach here."

I couldn't help the smile that came as Jak walked out of the Hideout.

The young Samos turned to me, "How are you feeling, Jenny?"

"Better every minute" I said with a small smile.

"I need to go see my daughter," the older sage said "See you later, Jennifer."

I sat back on my bed curling my feet up under me. I pulled out my pistols and began to disassemble them. One of the first things Torn had taught me was how to take apart, clean, and put back together certain guns. I sat in peace with the parts strewn across my bed. I took each piece and gently cleaned them before beginning to put each gun back together. I took a while and by the time I was finished, Jak was walking back into the Hideout.

"I took care of the Blast Bots but I gotta run," Jak said as he walked back in "The Class Race is today. Jenny, you coming?"

"Hell yes!" I said and began quickly strapping on my holsters and boots.

I still felt a little wobbly but I managed to make it outside and on to Jak's zoomer without falling over. I climbed on the small zoomer behind Jak and wrapped my arms around his waist so I wouldn't fall off. The blonde smirked and took off towards the Hip Hog to get Daxter before heading to the Stadium.

As we entered Kiera's garage Jak looked around for the mechanic. Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulder and ran to the back to look for Kiera. I stepped into the garage and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well, if it isn't the Dark Eco Freaks!"

My eyes widened and I froze when I heard the voice behind me. Jak wiped around to see and grabbed my arm pulling me behind him.

"Where's Kiera?" he asked, seemingly calm.

"Don't worry, I'm keeping a close eye on her," Erol laughed as he circled Jak and I like a vulture "You're the talk of the town, Jak. You give the people hope… pathetic. I would have enjoyed killing you in prison, but now, it'll be so much more fun to take you on the track, in front of the entire city. I can hear the roar of the crowd now… as everyone sees their hope die" Erol turned to look at me "And once Jak's out of the way you'll be back in prison and working for us."

Behind us I heard two sets of footsteps.

"It's good to have you back daddy" Kiera said.

"Yes, it's nice to be free again."

"You know, Kiera LOVES a winner," Erol whispered to Jak "Someday she'll be MY mechanic."

"Stay away from her!"

The maniac walked away laughing and I felt like I would pass out. I clutched Jak's shoulder trying to steady myself as he turned to look at Kiera.

"Ah, Erol's the best racer I've ever seen" she sighed dreamily as she watched him leave.

"He's not what you think" Jak stated gently.

"And you're a good judge of character?" Kiera snapped "HA! Look at you! People say you get angry and… change. Besides the Jak I knew wouldn't be working for a guy like Krew."

I could see Jak tense and he growled, "I need Krew's connections to fight the Baron! Without my… You know what? Do it your way, and I'll do it mine. Just don't come crying to me when the walls fall down."

Jak stormed away. I looked at Kiera with disgust before following the blonde hero out of the garage. Over head the sound of the computer announcer said "Attention all drivers, the Class Two races will begin soon."

I followed Jak as quickly as I could but before I could catch up with him he was on his zoomer taking off. I quickly found another and began to follow behind. The Stadium section was crowded so it was hard to keep up with Jak but somehow I managed. The hero landed to the entrance to Haven Forest and went up the ramp.

I ran to catch up but by the time I entered the forest Jak had already disappeared. Sighing in frustration, I began to search the forest for the man. Eventually, I found him sitting on a log near a large pond. His elbows were on his knees and his face rested in his hands.

I knelt in front of him and placed my hand on his shoulder, "Jak?"

"I can't believe she's being like this" Jak groaned.

"She'll get over it," I stated "If she's really your friend she'll understand eventually. Just give her some time."

"Yeah I guess" he said looking up to meet my eyes.

I smiled and pressed my lips against his. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. His hand ran up and down my sides as the kiss deepened. Jak slipped backwards off the log landing on the soft grass behind him never breaking the kiss and pulling me down on top of him. The blonde's lips left mine and trailed down my neck.

"We should head back to the stadium," I laughed lightly "Just to see the end of the race and to find Daxter."

Jak groaned, "But I'm having fun here."

I rolled my eyes with a smirk and stood, "Come on, Jak."

Jak gave me a mock glare but stood and followed me towards the exit. As we were reaching the warp gate, Jak stepped close to me and pinched my butt. I yelped in surprise, turning around quickly and hitting him on the shoulder. The blue eyed man laughed and ran through the warp gate. I followed after him. We climbed on a zoomer and took off back towards the Stadium.

We snuck in the gates and stood at the back. As the racers came around the corner to the finish line for the last couple of laps my eyes widened and I gasped.

"Dax is racing!" I shouted over the cheers of the other citizens.

Daxter was a good bit ahead of the other drivers as he came around for the last lap. He past the finish line with his arms in the air as he won the race. Daxter took off towards the garage, I supposed, and Jak and I struggled to get through the crowds to reach the garage in order to congratulate our friend.

Finally we managed to get through and headed into Kiera's garage.

Daxter was talking to Tess and looked up as we walked in, "Hey there, we, ah, showed those Class 2 losers a thing or two, huh?"

Jak knelt in front of the orange rodent, "I saw. You drifted a little high in the turns a few times, but, you hung in there. I proud of you, Dax."

The tapped knuckled and Dax said "Really?"

"Yeah," Jak encouraged "You did great."

"No!" Dax said loudly jumping onto the man's shoulder as he stood "WE did great! Right, partner?"

Jak glanced over at Kiera who'd been standing in the corner but the woman had looked away. I shook my head and followed Jak out of the garage.

The sky outside was getting dark as the sun set.

"We should head back to the Underground," I stated "It's getting late."

Jak and Daxter nodded in agreement and we headed back to the Hideout. When we went inside Torn and the young Samos were talking and pointing at some maps on the table. I pulled off all my effects and laid down on my bed. Daxter climbed on the bunk above mine as Jak slipped in behind me. He put his arm around my waist, pulling me against his back. It wasn't long before I was completely asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's Chapter 20! Whoop! Please review!**


	21. Life and Death

_**Rise and Fall**_

**Chapter 21: Life and Death**

Torn woke me up the next morning. I groaned as he shook my shoulder before finally opening my eyes to glare at the brunette. I managed to realize that Jak and Dax were gone. I also realized I had slept rather late.

"What?" I grumbled as I sat up and stretched.

"Samos wants to see you" Torn informed returning to his reports and maps.

"Which one?" I asked with a laugh.

"The old…," thinking for a second Torn added "-er one."

I shook my head as I laughed quietly before pulling on my boots and effects and heading towards Samos' place. When I arrived, I knocked lightly on the door. Samos must have been waiting on me because the door quickly opened.

"Hello, Jennifer," he greeted before stepping aside. "Please come in."

I walked inside the familiar house and followed Samos into the living room. I sat down on the couch and the older sage sat across from me in an arm chair.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I questioned, leaning back against the couch.

"There were a few things I thought you needed to know," Samos began, crossing his legs. "You remember our lesson on Life and Death, correct?"

I nodded, waiting for the man to continue.

"You know that there was a war between the two goddesses but I never got into how the war actually started," the green man stated. "You see both Life and Death have planets that solely belong to them. Now they both decided to create this planet and they both filled the planet with their own subjects. Life created the precursors and Death created the Hora Quan, or the metalheads."

"So the two species started fighting with each other, right?" I stated, leaning forward.

"That's correct. Now you see, Death was starting to lose the war and decided to make a deal with her sister. The deal was that together they create a race that would worship the precursors and fear the metalheads and then leave the planet to its own devices. Life agreed and they created us, the elves."

"So why did you need to tell me this?" I questioned.

"Because, both goddesses aren't supposed to interfere with this planet yet Life as sent her precursors to you in order for you to protect Jak," Samos gave a deep sigh and shook his head. "As much as I want you fighting beside Jak, Death does not like it. Have you noticed the increase in metalheads? The fact that they are growing stronger?"

I nodded my head solemnly, "I see what you mean."

"I tell you this because there may be a time in the future when there will be another war," Samos informed, looking grim. "It'll be up to you to decide whose side the elves fight on."

"Well that should be obvious shouldn't it?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "We should side with Life."

"That depends," Samos stated. "Do you want to stay a slave of the precursors forever?"

I opened my mouth to speak but quickly closed it. Samos had a point. The precursors were using me to keep their hero safe. I cared about Jak and I wanted to protect him now that I knew him and they were worried about him growing too attached to me in the event that I died. I was just a pawn to them.

"No" I growled.

Before Samos could speak, my comm. flew out of my pocket.

"_Hey, Jenn, Dax and I are gonna grab some lunch at the Hip Hog_," Jak stated. "_You want to meet us there?_"

"Sure, see you in a bit," I smiled at the screen.

Jak nodded and disconnected.

I turned back to Samos who was smiling gently, "Go on. We'll talk more later."

"Thank you, Samos" I smiled before quickly leaving.

It didn't take long to get to the Hip Hog. Jak and Daxter were waiting for me when I arrived and we all took a seat at the bar. Tess greeted us happily as she wiped down the bar top. The orange rodent proceeded to flirt with the blonde girl while Jak and I ate. I couldn't help but think how odd it was that Tess actually liked and flirted with Dax. But at the same time I was glad to see someone that saw Daxter as more than just and orange ottsel.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a little while as Tess scratched Daxter's back and Jak put his arm around my shoulders. I smiled, feeling completely at ease with these people. My peace was broken when Krew came into the room.

"Hey! Get back to work toots!" he shouted at Tess.

"She's working beach ball!" Dax snapped, still making googily eyes at the blonde bartender.

"Watch it! Or you'll be yet another trophy hung on these walls," he growled motioning towards all the stuffed metalheads around the room before turning to Jak. "Jak, I want you to throw the championship race. Just let Erol win…"

If he was going to say more he didn't get the chance because the blonde renegade snapped at him.

"You bet against us?" he growled.

"Jak… Jak… It's just business" Krew chuckled lightly. "You've become a symbol to these townies. They'll bet everything on a glimmer of hope. What better time to make money? Waddaya say, my boy?"

Jak gave a menacing smirk, "I'd say you're going to lose a lot of money. Because I'm going to race and I intend to win!"

Krew growled, "You little… You're becoming more trouble than you're worth! I wouldn't get too comfy, if I was you! Everyone's expendable!"

The fat man took off and I gave a sigh of relief. He really creped me out. I thought that I would be able to return to the enjoyable afternoon I'd been having until a voice spoke behind us making me tense.

"In a hurry to die, boy?" Erol hissed as Jak jumped up from his seat. "Well, we don't have to wait for the big race! We can do this right now. One on one, through the city, using accelerator rings. Hit every ring from start to finish. Miss even one ring and it's over! Kiera already thinks you're a loser, and I'll prove it now, once and for all."

"You're on," Jak hissed, slapping Erol's hand out of his face.

"No," I said, finally speaking up and both men turned towards me. "I'll race you. If I win, you keep your distance from Kiera and keep your guards off our back."

Erol narrowed his eyes, "And if I win, Jak throws the Championship race and you'll be escorted back to the fortress."

"Fine," I glared at the man as he turned to walk out the door.

"Jenny, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Jak hissed. "If you lose, he's going to put you back in prison."

"Jak do you know why Erol is the undisputed Grand Champion?" I questioned and the blonde shook his head. "Because no one on the track is brave enough to actually beat him because their afraid of what he might do to them or their families. Honestly, he's not as good as he's made out to be."

"But have you ever raced before?" Jak questioned, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Sure, I used to race with the Underground guys all the time when I was little," I stated.

"And how did Torn feel about the racing?" Tess questioned.

"What are you talking about?" I smirked. "Torn taught me everything I know about street racing."

Jak took a deep breath, "Ok, I feel a bit better but just don't expect Erol to play fair."

I raised my eyebrow at the blonde, "Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

Jak raised his hands in surrender, "Sorry! Just be careful, ok?"

"Always," I said with a smile before walking outside.

Erol had already gotten two zoomers set up at the starting line and Krimzon Guards were blocking traffic. In the distance I could see the multiply glowing blue rings that designated the race track. He'd even managed to come up with a starting light. Of course I was starting this off at a disadvantage. Erol knew which parts of the city the race would go through but I had no clue other than that we were starting heading towards the farming district.

I swung my leg over the seat of the zoomer next to Erol as the commander slammed his helmet over his face. I leaned down close to the zoomer, eyeing the starting light, waiting for it to turn green. The most important thing when racing one on one was to get ahead at the beginning and stay ahead.

The light came on showing one red light. Then another one appeared below in and I sucked in a breath. When the green light came on, I hit the accelerator as hard as I could and just a millisecond before Erol did. I shot in front of him, hitting the first ring and shooting over the bridge and into the farming district.

.

.

.

**(**_**Jak**_**)**

The blonde man watched as the brunette lurked in front of the maniac commander, being the first to make the turn into the farming district. Jak watched until she was completely out of sight before climbing on his zoomer and taking off with Daxter clinging to his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Dax asked, over the noise of the wind.

"The stadium section," Jak answered. "I'm betting that's where the race will end."

The orange rodent hung on tight as the renegade made a beeline for the stadium.

.

.

.

**(**_**Jenny**_**)**

We were making our way into the small market area in the middle of the farming district. Erol was catching up and the sharp turns were kicking my butt. I had to slow down as I made the turn in order to figure out where the next ring was at. Erol of course knew which turns to take and when to slow down in a turn and when not. As we came out of the market place and into the palace area, Erol shot around me. I growled and hit the accelerator.

We made the block around where the now destroyed statue of Baron Praxis was and headed towards the stadium district. I managed to gain on the maniac as we headed down the narrow straightaway. As we made the sharp corner, Erol neglected to slow down enough and slammed into the opposite wall. I zoomed past him, jumping the railing and landing in the waterway below the street.

I didn't look back after that. I knew where this race was heading and I had no difficulty hitting the accelerator rings. I shot up the ramp and made the turn into the stadium area. I went through the last ring with my arms in the air. I noticed Jak and Dax as they neared me on their own zoomer as Erol came through the last, almost ramming into me. I couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my face.

"Don't get too cocky, outlaw! Next time we race for keeps!" he shouted, his face red with anger. "And your head will be my trophy!"

He took off leaving Jak and I laughing.

"Ahh, blow it out your ear," Daxter shouted after him. "You were bottle-fed, weren't you?"

"Great racing," Jak said with a smirk.

"So, what now?" I questioned, looking over at the blonde.

"Samos called and said we had to go to his hut and get something called the Life Seed for his younger self," Jak stated. "Torn left us the Titan Suit there in order to get through the rubble."

"Awesome," I smirked.

The Titan Suit was a large, heavily armored, and strong machine that Vin had invented for the Underground a year or so back. We didn't use it very often because it was hard to move around but it was unbelievably strong and came in handy from time to time. The only thing was that it could only hold one person.

"Well I guess you're on your own on that one," I said and Jak nodded. "I'm going to head back to the Underground. I'm kinda getting tired."

"See ya later," Jak smiled.

He leaned across to my zoomer and gave me a short kiss on the lips before taking off. I couldn't help the smile that came over my face as I headed towards the Hideout.

I yawned as I walked into the Underground. I had only been up for a few hours but I was exhausted, still weak from my time in prison. Torn was missing but I didn't worry too much about it, he was probably over at the Shadow's talking strategy. I took a quick shower before climbing into bed and quickly falling asleep.

.

.

.

_The room was very bright for a second before it faded and I recognized Alaster standing before me. _

"_What do you want?" I questioned a little anger in my voice. _

"_I came to warn you," the precursor stated. "The Elders are not happy about your relationship with Jak. Your job is to protect him. If he were to become too attached to you…"_

"_What are you saying?"_

"_Jennifer, I'm on your side in this," Alaster said with a sad sigh. "But the Elders think that if Jak were to fall in love with you that you would no longer be able to protect him that he would try to protect you. And if you were to die, it would devastate him. Nothing has been decided yet and I'm doing the best I can but I won't be able to protect you from them for much longer."_

_I took in a deep breath, "And what happens if the Elders get there way?"_

"_You will be terminated," Alaster stated solemnly. "And someone else will take your place."_

_All the light faded and I began to fall._

_._

_._

_._

_I hit the ground hard, the breath leaving my lungs in a rush. The first thing I realized was that I was in Haven Forest. I jumped up and looked around quickly. The light was just fading over the edge of the tops of the trees. The shadows were growing longer and I became more panicked. _

_I turned around hearing a noise behind me and immediately froze in fear. _

_The dark creature was behind me, her claws out and her eyes glaring straight at me. She gave an evil smirk, her fangs sticking out. I did the only thing I could think of…_

_I ran. _

_I could hear her gaining on me and I pushed myself to run faster. It wasn't long before my sides were burning and I was gasping for air. I looked over my shoulder and didn't see her so I raced behind a tree. I tried to calm myself but I couldn't stop gasping for air. My sides ached and my lungs burned. I doubled over grabbing my ribs as I tried in vain to catch my breath. _

_I heard a twig snap. _

_I clammed my mouth shut, quieting my breathing even though all I wanted to was keep gulping in air. I pressed myself against the tree, trying desperately to just disappear. _

_A hand shot around the tree, grabbing my throat and pulling me around. I tried to scream but claws dung into my neck and all I could do was whimper. The dark creature smirked down at me as it raised its claw to strike._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I finally got this chapter written! I kept writing and rewriting and then it somehow got deleted and I had to rewrite it again and remember everything that I had planned out for it but know it's finally here! Anyways enjoy! And thanks to everyone for over 5,000 hits! Remember to R&R!**


	22. Hold On

_**Rise and Fall**_

**Chapter 22: Hold On**

"Jenny! Wake up!" Jak was standing over my shaking my shoulders.

I jerked away from him at first and then quickly pulled myself close him, my breathing coming in ragged gasps. I squeezed my eyes shut as Jak hugged me close.

"Shhh," he soothed, brushing the hair out of my face. "It's ok. It was just a nightmare."

"She was trying to kill me again" I whispered, burying my head in his chest.

"Who?" Jak questioned sitting down beside me.

"The dark creature," I stated. "She's always coming after me, trying to kill me."

I looked up at Jak who looked upset for a moment then smiled down at me gently. He settled beside me in the bed and I rested my head on his chest trying to calm my fried nerves. We didn't speak anymore after that and eventually I managed to drift off to sleep again.

.

.

.

Jak was rubbing my back gently when I finally woke up. I lay for a moment with my head on his shoulder before he finally spoke.

"I gotta go pick up the Life Seed from Onin and take it to Samos," Jak said, brushing a few strands of my hair out of my face. "Do you want to come?"

"Sure, why not?" I smiled up at him before getting up and dressing.

I strapped the holsters to my thighs and chest before following Jak out of the Hideout. I swung my leg over the seat of the zoomer behind Jak and wrapped my arms around his waist. As he shot into the air I pressed my cheek against his shoulder. As much as I tried to get it out of my head I kept remembering my nightmare. I shook my head and just tried to concentrate on the task at hand.

We had to walk part of the way to Onin's hut and when we arrived the sun was coming over the top of the city walls. I waited outside while Jak ducked in and grabbed the Life Seed. We went and climbed back on the zoomer and headed for Haven Forest.

I followed Jak when we arrived. We arrived at the Life Tree where we found Samos meditating. I gulped looking around and seeing where my nightmare had occurred. As Jak began talking with the young Samos I had to snap myself out of it a focus.

"… ah… whatever. We heard you needed the Life Seed" Jak was saying as I stepped up behind him.

Samos took the seed from Jak, "Yes. Its power will help me speak to the plants."

I heard a rumbling noise behind us and turned to see two KG carriers dropping guards on the ground and three with jet packs zoomed towards us.

"There he is!"

"Roger. We're en route!"

"I see 'em!"

"Protect me from these guards! I must ask the plants vital questions about our future!" Samos shouted as I pulled out my Vulcan.

There were two ramps that led from where the KG were being dropped to where Samos was located. I took one ramp and Jak took the other.

Three were headed up the ramp towards me but I quickly took them down. I heard noise coming from above and looked up to see three flying guards head towards Samos. I began shooting at them as quickly as possible. One went down, spiraling down and crashing just behind Jak. I shot another in the leg sending him to land on the ground before hitting him in the shoulder and knocking him over the railing.

As I dodged bullets and took down KG, I began feeling the pulsing of dark eco through my veins. Somehow I knew that the creature inside of me was awakening and it took everything I had not to get shot and to keep it under control. It was like the dark eco went right along with the adrenaline.

Jak and I were pushed back until we were half way between the ramp and Samos. The guards kept storming us, making us move closer and closer to the green sage. I twitched suddenly, a spark of dark eco shouting from my shoulder. I shook my head quickly to try and rid myself of the feeling but I was over run. Guards came at me from every direction and I couldn't hold them off. I heard Jak yelling but couldn't make out what he was saying.

I bullet pierced my shoulder but no sooner than I cried out, darkness overtook my mind.

.

.

.

**(Jak)**

The blonde man rushed to help Jenny as she was overrun by guards. He heard her cry out when the bullet pierced her shoulder and she went down. Jak shouted, trying to draw the guards away from her but it was no use. She would be dead before he could take down all the KG surrounding her.

There was a sudden roar from the center of guards and a dark figure shot over the top of them and landed right in front of the ramp. As it stood, Jak got a good glimpse of it.

The creature was radiating dark eco. It crackled off its body, burning the grass around it. Black piercing eyes gazed smugly at the guards who were standing with shocked expressions. A black tail swayed back and forth along the grass and large cat like feet began to move forward. It started slowly, almost seeming to taunt the men before it before finally breaking into a maddeningly fast run.

It sliced through the guard's armor like it was paper. Blood spewed across the ground and men fell one right after the other. Jak was too shocked to say or do anything as he watched the monster destroy the group of KG. When all the guards lay dead around it the creature turned and smirked at the two KG carriers still floating over the forest. Balls of dark eco formed in each of the creature's hands and it's smirked broadened. It shot the blasts at the two ships and they blew up on impact.

The dark monster turned and took two steps towards Jak before collapsing on the ground. When Jak looked down all he saw was Jenny laying there unconscious.

.

.

.

**(Jenny)**

My eyes fluttered open and I groaned. I realized I was face down in the dirt in front of the large tree. I looked around and saw that Samos was still deep in concentration. I remember getting shot and then nothing after that. I reached over and touched my shoulder but the wound was gone.

Jak knelt down beside me and helped me get into a sitting position. I rubbed my aching head as I stood up.

"Are you ok?" Jak asked his eyebrows furrowed together.

"I'm fine, what happened?" I questioned looking around at all the destruction.

Jak rubbed the back of his head as he looked at the ground, "You went dark."

I sucked in a breath and sighed, "You're ok right?"

Jak gave me a look, "I'm perfectly fine. I was more worried about you."

"The Life Seed gave me a terrible vision!" Samos shouted, making us both snap back to look at him. "The Baron is planning to destroy the precursor stone! He aims to crack it open somehow! If he does this, the energy released will be beyond comprehension! It will destroy the world and more… ending all life! The plants are crying out for protection! You must stop the Baron, Jak! Stop him, however you can!"

I gulped and looked over at Jak with my eyes wide. He shook his head and began walking towards the entrance of the forest. I followed silently behind wanting to avoid the subject of my change for as long as possible. I was still scared out of my mind.

When we made it to the airlock, Jak turned around to look at me. He acted like he was about to say something but instead gave me a concerned look before pulling me into a tight hug. I hadn't realized how tense I had been lately until Jak wrapped his arms around me.

Without any sudden warning, I burst into tears. I buried my head into Jak's shoulder and cried. Sobs wracked my body and my knees gave out from under me. The blonde man gracefully scooped me into his arms before sitting down in the grass. I clutched his shirt in my fists as I stained the shoulder of his shirt. All the while Jak rubbed soothing circle on my back and occasionally kissed the top of my head. I hadn't realized just how terrified I'd been.

Jak sat there with me in his lap until I finally stopped crying. I don't know exactly how long we'd been there but it felt like an eternity. I pulled away from Jak's now tear and snot covered shoulder to give him a weak smile. He returned it and pulled a cloth out of his pouch before carefully wiping my cheeks and nose. I laughed lightly when Jak dabbed the napkin under my nose like I was a little child that didn't know how to blow their own nose.

Jak gave me a warm smile before kissing me gently on the lips. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"WHAT is going on here?"

I jumped and looked over to see Daxter standing tapping his foot on the grass in front of the airlock.

"Dax! You scared me" I stated, standing up quickly.

A brief flash of concern went across the ottsel's eyes at seeing my tear stained face.

"You ok?" he asked before scampering up on my shoulder.

"I'll be ok" I gave him a smile and a scratch behind the ear and he seemed content.

I was about to ask Jak 'what now?' when my comm. flew out of my pocket.

"_Jenny, I haven't heard from Vin in a while. You might go check on him if you get the chance_." Of course it would be Torn.

"Alright, Jak and I will head over there now" I stated and disconnected the link.

I ran out ahead of Jak and climbed on the small zoomer. Jak walked up behind me and raise his eyebrow.

"You always get to drive" I stated as I started it up.

Jak chuckled and climbed on behind me. Daxter gripped my shoulder tightly but was considerate enough to not claw my skin to death. I took off towards the power station, weaving through the traffic like I'd done all my life. When there was a straight away I would gas it until we were flying at top speed. I smiled brightly feeling Jak's arms tighten around me when I went to fast around a corner. In no time we were sitting outside the power station with Daxter clinging desperately to my shoulder and Jak's arms wrapped as tightly around me as possible.

I climbed off and had to practically pry Jak's arms away in order to do so. Jak gave me a stern look as Dax continued to recover.

"Never again" he said.

"Did we crash?" I asked sweetly and he shook his head. "Then I don't see a problem."

"You nearly gave Dax a heart attack!" Jak stated with mock anger.

"He seems fine" I smiled up at him and patted his head effectively removing the 'oh shit' look from his face but receiving a glare.

We walked into the power station to see Vin. Daxter jumped off my shoulder and ran over to the white haired man who was frantically pushing buttons and typing away.

"Hey there, sack a nerves! How's the bzzzzzt stuff going?" the orange rodent asked jokingly.

"I've got good news and bad news," Vin stated as he looked around nervously at the various screens. "The good news is Kor tells me that we've got enough power online to keep the shield wall up. So for now, the city's safe. But I don't know how long the system can hold."

"And the bad news?" Jak questioned cautiously.

"We've detected a cluster of metalhead eggs growing up at the strip mine site. Now, you've got to go back there and find a way to destroy those eggs before they turn into a whole new army of creatures."

I loved how Vin assumed we would just take care of everything.

Jak looked thoughtful for a moment, "I noticed the crane was carrying a large metal container. If we could jump onto the container, we could drop the crate from above."

"High? Jump? Drop?" Daxter gulped loudly. "Why don't I like the sound of that?"

Jak laughed, "Come on Dax, let's go."

"I'll just wait for you guys here" I stated, finding me a comfortable place on the floor while Jak ran through the warp gate.

"How… how's the arm doing?" Vin asked between scurrying from computer to computer.

"Great," I said glancing down at my fake right arm. "I sometimes forget it's not my real arm."

Vin gave me a small smile and continued working.

I only sat there for a few minutes before the door to the outside opened and Kor walked in.

"Jenny, I was hoping to see you here," Kor stated as he walked in. "Torn and I have a plan to stop the Baron from drilling anymore eco to harm the Underground. We're going to send Jak put we need someone to stay on the line with him to walk him through it. We thought you'd be the best person. He's more likely to listen to you."

"Then you have more faith in his ability to listen then I do," I joked. "But ok, I'll do it."

Kor nodded his approval, "Torn has everything set up back at the Hideout."

I nodded and headed outside to head back to the Underground.

When I arrived, Torn was tinkering with a radio. He gave me a brief look before returning to his work. After he was done he explained to me what I was supposed to be doing and sat me down in a chair in front of it. He pushed a headset over my head that had one ear piece and a mic. I adjusted the headset till it felt comfort able and waited. It wasn't long before I heard the buzzing signaling Jak and started up the Titan Suit.

"Jak? This is Jenny, can you read me?" I asked.

"_Loud and clear, captain_" Jak laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "Just pay attention, soldier."

"_Great, now you're turning into Torn. Just what we need_."

"Just listen you need to make your way to the top of the tower where the control panels are and shut them down," I stated. "When all the controls are offline plug in that jump drive Vin gave you and it will automatically send a virus into the system that will keep the drilling platform shut down for a while. Oh and by the way, Torn can hear everything you're saying."

"_Shit_."

I laughed quietly and waited until Jak came back on a few minutes later.

"_I made it to the top, now what?_" Jak asked.

"Go to the main screen, there shout be a control that says stop or something."

"_Found it_."

"Jenny we got trouble," Torn stated. "KGs are headed out towards the drill platform. Ashelin said they're using the warp gate in the palace. They'll be there within a matter of minutes."

"But it'll take a few minutes for the virus to take effect!" I protested. "They'll be there before Jak can get out of there!"

"_Jenn, what's going on?_" Jak asked.

"Jak the KG are going to be there soon. You need to get out of there, don't worry about completing the mission!" I yelled.

"_I have a better idea_" Jak stated and the sounds of metal hitting metal and an alarm blaring followed suit.

"Jak what are you doing?" I questioned with wide eyes.

"_Destroying the control panels, that should stale them for a bit._"

"If you do that the whole tower will blow!" I shouted.

"_Too late now_."

"Get out of there. Leave the Titan suit you'll move quicker."

My heart was pounding as I heard Jak leave the suit. I guessed he probably had a head set of his own because I could still hear his breathing and running footsteps and he raced to the bottom of the control tower. I heard explosions coming from a distance but it still made me jittery.

"Jak, are you close? The tower will explode any second" I asked nervously, feeling an icy hand grip my heart and squeeze that wasn't from my concern for Jak.

"_Almost made…_" the line died and my eyes went wide.

"Jak?" I breathed. "JAK?"

I through the headset across the room and ran out of the Hideout.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I is sooooo sorry I is a horrible updater and not update as frequently as I should. I thought by this point through the story I would be able to get them out fairly quickly and get on to the next. But alas it's been one thing after another. **

**In other news I have decided to add a story between this one and the one focused around Jak 3. It shall be called:**

**Scars and Souvenirs**

**The next one will be Rage and Grace which follows the storyline of Jak 3. I have plans for the plots going on with the whole Jenny and the precursors business that won't end until the last story and I need another story to develop that plotline. I have the entire story planned out already. I'm not sure how long Scars and Souvenirs will be but it will be a decent length. **

**I haven't decided yet if I want to write a story based around Jak X to go between Rage and Grace and the final story. What do you think?**

**Anyways R&R! **


	23. Don't Speak

_**Rise and Fall**_

**Chapter 23: Don't Speak**

I drove as fast as I could towards the power station all the while the hand clamped around my heart tighter and tighter with each passing second. I knew if I didn't make it to Jak soon that we would both be dead. I didn't even let the zoomer make a complete stop when I reached the power station I just took off towards the door. I ran inside and found Kor, Vin, Tristan, and Daxter kneeling over a unconscious Jak.

I fell to my knees in front of him and looked at his back. Shrapnel was embedded in his skin and his blonde hair had streaks of red in it. I gasped and looked around.

"We need to get him back to the Underground" I stated.

Tristan nodded and pulled the unconscious man onto his back while Dax climbed up on my shoulder. The icy hand had unclenched itself but it was still present. I gulped and quickly found a larger zoomer. Tristan laid Jak across the seats with his head in my lap so he wouldn't risk worsening the wounds on his back. I made it back to the Underground as quickly as possible without flinging anyone out of the zoomer. I helped Tristan get Jak inside and we laid him on his stomach on one of the bunks.

I sat to the side holding Jak's hand like he'd done for me while Tristan worked to remove the shrapnel. Both Samos' arrived sometime later and once all the pieces of metal had been removed they began healing his back. Somewhere halfway through the whole process, Jak's eyes slid open and he turned his head to look over at me.

"Hey" he groaned.

I glared at him, "Don't you ever do anything that stupid ever again!"

He gave me a weak smile before drifting off to sleep. When the green sages finally finished healing his back I laid my head down next to his and fell into a restless sleep.

.

.

.

**(Precursors)**

_The glowing figure paced back and forth across the raised platform. Alaster stood, head bowed and hands clasped behind his back waiting for the leader to speak. _

"_That was a close call, Alaster. We could have lost our hero" the precursor leader stated, finally stopping to look down at the younger. _

"_Yes, sir, I understand," Alaster began. "But, Kilo, the hero made that decision. The girl could not have known what was about to happen. She got to him as quickly as she could…"_

_Kilo growled, "I am well aware of that but she has forgotten her duty. She doesn't even take notice of the mark on her wrist any longer. You warned what would happen if she kept up this romance and she IGNORED you completely!"_

_The leader's voice had been increasing in volume will every word and Alaster winced. _

"_I'm sorry, sir," the precursor gulped. "But do we have to go to such… extremes."_

_Kilo glared down at the younger, "You must learn your place."_

"_But, sir, if we kill her then that will immediately alert Death to our scheming," Alaster argued. "Death has been keeping a very close eye on the hero and the girl. If we simply kill her it will start another war!"_

_Kilo sighed, rubbing his chin, "Of course your right but that is what we are working towards."_

"_Life said herself that we are not ready yet," Alaster stated. "If a war started now we would be crushed."_

_Footsteps echoed around the room and both precursors turned to see the newcomer. It was the precursor from the council that had called for her death._

"_I think I have a plan, sir" he said with a devious smirk. _

_._

_._

_._

I awoke to someone shaking my shoulder and looked back to see Torn standing beside me. I raised my eyebrow at him and he just motioned for me to follow him outside. As we walked out of the dead end alley I caught up with the brunette and began walking beside him. It was a bit before Torn finally spoke.

"The Shadow told me what happened yesterday" Torn stated, keeping his face forward and his hands shoved in his pockets.

"What exactly did he tell you?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and staring at the ground.

Torn sighed and shook his head, "Not really worried bout what exactly happened when you took the Life Seed to him. I just wondered… how you… took it?"

I was confused, "What?"

Torn groaned and rubbed his forehead and mumbled something that sounded like 'I'm no good at this.'

Finally, the man sighed and turned to me, "Are you ok?"

I blinked a few times and nodded, "I'm fine. I mean it scared me… a lot. But Jak being there helped."

Torn nodded and we continued our walk.

When we made it back we found Jak and Daxter awake.

"Jak you should be resting" I scowled as he was pulling his shirt over his head.

"No time for that," he grunted and began strapping on his effects. "Kiera called. The Class 1 race is starting soon."

"Are you sure you're well enough to race?" I questioned.

"I feel great," Jak gave me a crooked smile. "You worry too much."

I rolled my eyes and went to grab my own holsters when I realized I'd never taken them off last night. I followed Jak back out of the Hideout and we grabbed a zoomer and headed towards the Stadium. The traffic got worse the closer we got but we managed to make it there early. Still there were plenty of people arriving early in order to get good seats.

I walked with Jak into the garage and saw Samos and Kiera waiting for the blonde. The teal haired woman gave me a look conveying the clear message that I didn't belong here but she didn't say anything and Jak seemed to not have noticed.

Kiera turned to Jak eagerly, "I'll show you guys what I'm working on, if you promise not to laugh."

"Ooooo, I love surprises!" Daxter stated with a wide grin and hands on his hips. "And I love to laugh! Show me! Show me!"

Kiera turned to the curtain and pulled it open revealing a strange vehicle machine, "I've been building a replica of our crashed Rift Rider machine from old artifacts."

"That's my girl!" her father boasted.

"But I'm still missing two pieces…" Kiera admitted, looking back at Jak hopefully.

"Figures" Samos muttered.

"Vin says I need an artifact called the Time Map and an old energy gem history books call the heart of Mar. And I've looked in every book on precursor history I can find, but the Rift Ring seems to have vanished."

"You did all this? I mean… that's useful" Jak said awkwardly and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, will you two stop moping around and make up already!" Daxter yelled.

"I've seen the Heart of Mar. Krew has it," Jak informed the mechanic. "We'll get those two artifacts, Kiera."

"Jak, you said the metal head leader came through the rift when you came here right?" I questioned and the blonde man nodded. "Then the ring has to be in their nest. Now as for the Time Map, my father mentioned something about going out on a suicide mission when he first started working for Krew to recover some strange object from the Wasteland. He said it was kind of round but with four short legs on it. The thing was made out of precursor metal."

Kiera looked surprised that I was actually helping but gave me a small smile, "That sounds about right."

The intercom came on just then, "Attention all drivers. The Class 1 Championship race is about to begin."

"Well, here goes," Jak sighed. "The race of my life."

Jak turned to leave but Kiera spoke up, "Jak… I just wanted you to know… well, you're the best racer I've ever seen."

There were a tense few seconds when Kiera was waiting for a comment from Jak and the blonde man looking to me for my reaction and trying to figure out what to say to Kiera.

Luckily, Daxter was there, "Hey! What about me? I helped get us here!"

"Do you want to drive?" Jak sarcastically asked the rodent.

"Against that crazy loon Erol? No way!" Dax shouted. "You got the handlebars, brother. And you better keep us alive or I will never speak to you again! Obviously."

"Leave 'em in the dust, Jak!" Kiera cheered.

Since she was going to play that game now I stepped forward and hugged Jak tightly.

"Whip his skinny ass," I said, loud enough for everyone to hear and then whispered "And please be careful."

I felt him nod against my shoulder as he hugged me back. He pulled back and gave me a quick peck on the lips before heading to the track. I couldn't help the smile on my lips and I completely forgot that Samos and Kiera were standing behind me until I heard a large huff and looked back to see Kiera storming off for the pit area.

Samos sighed, "Well this is awkward. Both my girls going after the same man. Honestly, what do you even see in him?"

I could tell that Samos was joking and just trying to relieve some of the tension so I laughed, "Well I better go find a seat before they all fill up."

Samos put a hand on my shoulder, "Why don't you come sit with me in the pit. Kiera will be busy so I'll need someone to explain what's happening."

I didn't think it was a very good idea but I followed him down the hall anyways. He led me down a flight of stair that led to the pits and we took a seat in the small set of stands provided for team sponsors and friends right above the small garage that made up the pit for Kiera's team.

I looked around and saw the start line just past the end of the garages. I noticed all the racers were lined up ready to go. Erol pulled up beside Jak and spoke a few words to him before slamming his helmet over his head. Daxter yelled something at the KG then turned back to focus on what was ahead.

A large red platform floated down in front of the racers carrying Baron Praxis and a few guards.

"Greetings, racers!" the man's voice boomed through the intercom. "Today your nerve and skill will be tested for our amusement. If any of you should by some small chance beat our grand champion Erol, then you will be awarded a month's supply of eco!"

He then leaned over and whispered something on the racers could hear before standing up straight again.

"Good luck, and die bravely!" Praxis shouted. "Ready? Get set!"

The buzzer sounded and the green light came on and the racers shot around the course. In no time they were all out of sight. I quickly looked to the screens around the stadium and saw that both Jak and Erol had shot to the front of the pack. My hands turned to fists in my lap, my knuckles going white as the race went on. Jak and Erol continued to trade off first throughout the race and it made me anxious.

It came down to the last tap and Erol was in the lead. I gritted my teeth nervously and watched as Jak took a shortcut and pushed ahead of the commander. Jak managed to keep Erol at bay until the final stretched. The blonde gave it everything he had and zoomed across the finish line just in front of Erol. I sighed in relief as the other racers exited the course and Jak made his victory lap. I couldn't help but notice Erol sticking back and driving around to the other side of the course. I shrugged it off and waved as Jak passed us.

Daxter was acting like the typical ottsel he was by waving and blowing kisses like he had just won that race. I couldn't help but smile.

My smile faded when Baron Praxis came down behind Jak as a large crate of eco was lowered onto the track in front of the blue eye man.

.

.

.

**(Jak)**

"Ah, a brave man of the people," Praxis began. "And who is this worthy opponent? In my opinion, good men are either bought or broken. So which is it going to be?"

Jak turned around with a smirk, "Surprise."

"What?" Praxis bellowed.

"Just a little closer," Jak motioned to him. "We need to talk."

"Fool! Don't you get it?" the baron shouted. "It's over, Jak! All the heroes died long ago! Only survival remains… by whatever means! This city is mine! These lives are mine! That girl is mine!" he pointed over at Jenny in the stands. "This war is mine! And in war… PEOPLE DIE! Kill him!"

Before the guards could raise their guns a fire, on yelled, "Look out!"

Further down the track, Erol came into view speeding towards where Jak was standing. Jak dodged the man and rolled. The madman crashed into the barrels of eco causing a huge explosion. Jak took the opportunity to run, hoping that his friends could get out on their own.

.

.

.

My eyes were wide as the baron yelled, "After them!"

He suddenly snapped his attention towards us, "And arrest his crew!"

I cursed and turned to Samos, "Get out of here! I'll get Kiera!"

Samos took off with enough time to get out safely. I jumped down over the railing and found Kiera standing there completely shocked. I grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards the exit. I heard the KG coming up behind me and pulled out my pistols and fired. I followed Kiera up the stairs. She paused in front of her garage and I tried to push her out of the stadium but she wouldn't budge.

"What about the rider?" she shouted over the alarms.

The KG were coming up behind us and I did the only thing I could think of; I pulled Kiera into a headlock and pressed one pistol under her chin the other point to where the KG were coming up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" she snapped, trying to wriggle free.

"Shut up and trust me!" I hissed as the KG stormed into the hallway. "Put your guns down or I'll shoot!"

The guards hesitated and then lowered there guns.

One of the guards stepped forward, "Let the civilian go."

"Here's what I'm gonna do," I said taking control. "I'm gonna hang onto this mechanic for a moment while I leave the stadium. You come after me, I'll kill her. Once I get out, she's all yours."

The guard hesitated again but nodded reluctantly. I smirked and began walking away. Kiera stumbled some but she was doing good at playing the 'scared hostage' role. When I made it around the corner, I loosened my grip on the woman's neck.

"Run back to the guards. Cry, scream, whatever just act like a damsel in distress. If they ask why you were working with Underground members tell them you had no clue and you'll do anything to help them. They'll believe you and you'll get to keep your shop. That's the best I can do" I stated.

Kiera nodded, "Thanks."

She ran back towards the garage crying her eyes out and looking over her shoulder like she was afraid I might still shoot her. I smirked and ran as fast as I could away from the Stadium.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah, the joys of teenage girls. Anyways I hope you enjoy my fast updating for this chapter. Five hour trip home from vacation and this is what you get… Me typing none stop on my computer because I can't find my headphones so I can't listen to my music. Well I hope you like this new chapter and remember to review! I like reviews! **


	24. Down and Out

_**Rise and Fall**_

**Chapter 24: Down and Out**

As soon as I was in the clear I pulled out my comm. and called Jak.

"Where are you?" I questioned before the man could speak.

"_Hiding out in the bazaar, the KG are looking everywhere for me. We're bout to head to the palace_" Jak stated.

"I'll meet you there" I shoved the comm. into my pouch and climbed on a nearby zoomer.

It didn't take long to reach the palace and I saw Jak waiting for me. He gave me a small smile and Daxter waved before we walked up the steps towards the palace. It was hard to believe that we were just going to walk through the front door. Jak and I simultaneously plopped down on the ground once were inside the relative safety of the baron's palace.

"What happened to you after the race?" Jak asked me.

I shrugged, "I shoved Samos out the door and took Kiera hostage."

Jak raised an eyebrow at me, "You did what?"

"Well they were going to arrest all of us but I pretended to take Kiera hostage so that they would think she had no clue who we really were and she could keep her garage and they wouldn't take the Rift Rider," I smiled sadly over at the blonde before smirking lightly. "Plus with Erol gone there's no one to go against her word."

"Thanks" Jak mumbled but he looked concerned.

I gave a frustrated sigh, "I may be helping find all the parts for the rider but it doesn't mean I'm happy about you leaving. I mean honestly, who the hell do you think you are to just come here and play hero and then _leave_?"

I glared over at Jak but my look softened slightly when I saw his face and watched Daxter's ears droop.

I sighed and rubbed my head before Jak could say anything I spoke, "Look now isn't the time nor place to talk about this. Let's get moving while we have the chance."

Jak shut his mouth and nodded. We climbed on the elevator and Jak flashed his pass for the scanner. It took us up to the top of the palace where we climbed off and began looking around. We found two large doors with turrets resting on either side. I raised an eyebrow at Jak who merely shrugged. Together we pushed open the doors and found the throne room.

The room was large and long. There was a long path of columns on either side of a red walkway that led towards a set of stairs. At the top of the stairs was a throne. The whole back wall and floor was made of glass. We walked closer and I looked down. I stepped back immediately, trying not to throw up.

The room seemed empty so Jak and I made to leave when Ashelin came out of hiding from behind one of the columns pointing a pistol at us.

"I shouldn't have trusted you!" she shouted at Jak.

"Ashelin? What are you doing?" I questioned pulling her shoulder back but she just shoved me off.

"Back where we started, huh?" Jak said with sarcasm as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't play with me! All along you've been trying to undermine our war with the metalheads!," Ashelin shouted before turning her gun on me. "And you! How could you let this happen? Who's side are you on?"

"Listen Ashelin, your father is planning something terrible, and if…" Jak began to say.

"My father can destroy the metalhead armies once and for all!" the redhead insisted.

Jak pushed the pistol out of his face, "If he cracks open the Precursor Stone, the explosion will kill all of us! Don't you get it?"

Of course, Dax had to put his two sense in, "That's right! Not so hard, huh? Even I can figure this one out!"

Ashelin looked defeated for a moment and we went to leave, "Don't you move!"

We all stopped and turned to glare at her as she pulled out her comm.

"Vin? Come in" she said, pointing her gun and circling us.

"_What? What? I've got my hands full here, you know!_" typical Vin.

"You know all about the Precursor Stone myth, right?" Ashelin questioned.

"_Sure, I did my Econecic Energy Doctorate on Precurian Theoretical Physics. Why?_"

"What would happen if the Precursor Stone were to be… say… violently cracked open?" the woman asked in a hypothetical kind of way.

"_Great! As if I didn't have enough to keep me awake at night, you need one more thing to dread! Thank you very much! If someone actually had the Stone, according to my calculations, a runaway exo surge from cracking it open would… theoretically destroy… EVERYTHING!_"

Ashelin looked shocked, "Everything?"

"_All things… every sing thing… Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go throw up! Bye bye…_" I could tell that Vin was hyperventilating.

Jak sighed as Ashelin lowered her gun, "Trust me Ashelin. We have to stop him."

"I'll try to find out more," she said as she shoved her pistol back into its holster. "But right now, my father is meeting Krew at a secret Weapons Factory near the Dig," she pulled out an access card and handed it to Jak. "Here. That's my top level security pass. It'll get you into the factory, but it won't get out back out. We never had this conversation."

The redhead stormed off, closing the large doors behind her. I groaned and looked around seeing a small door against the wall. It must have been a passage for the maids because it was almost invisible unless you looked very closely. I pressed my hand against the wall and it clicked out and slid away. I gave a satisfied nod and motioned for Jak to follow me. At the end of the hall we found a map of the corridors and manage to figure our way out of the palace. When we finally made it out we headed straight for the air train.

We climbed in the back of it and it took off. Jak swiped the black security card and it began heading for the Dig. I laid down across one of the benches and Jak sat down next to my head. As I closed my eyes, Jak reached over and grabbed my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine.

.

.

.

Jak shook me awake when we made it to the Dig. I hadn't actually been all that tired but I had come to realize to grab sleep when at all possible. Everything felt like it was happening so fast lately and I felt that something big was about to happen. I did know when I would get a chance to get a full night's sleep.

We walked up the sloped hillside to where the entrance to the Weapons Factory was and Jak flashed his card across the scanner allowing us entry. The doors slammed shut behind us as soon as we entered and I took a deep breath. Jak nudged me with his shoulder and cracked a grin. I shook my head but smiled back anyways.

There was a small, round elevator and we stepped on it. I instinctively pulled out my Vulcan as we went down. The short ride landed us in front of a group of KG. They hesitated for a moment allowing Jak and I to take down half of them before they had raised their guns. We made quick work of the rest and headed deeper into the factory.

We continued to fight KG after KG until we found a large elevator. Jak looked at me questioningly and I merely shrugged before stepping onto it. Jak followed suit and the elevator took us up. The ride was a lot longer than I thought it should have been but we finally made it to the top. We stepped out onto a large metal deck with construction beams in the middle creating a small tower. In the middle was what looked like a large bomb.

I blinked several times when I noticed something floating down from the bomb. I looked over to see Krew.

"I knew you were special when I first met you Jak, and I commend you for making it this far. We've come a long way, 'ey?" Krew stated as he neared us.

"Yeah I'm getting real teary eyed" Jak growled, advancing on him.

The fat man back away quickly, "I love weapons. I love how they look… how they feel… even how they smell…"

Jak gave Krew a strange look, "I think you need serious help."

Krew ignore the blonde and continued, "My favorite was the impossibly powerful weapon Mar built to blast open the metalhead nest. Poor fool died before he could use it, ahh well. But I have a new favorite. The Piercer Bomb I've just completed. My masterpiece is powerful enough to crack open the Precursor Stone, and release the untold energy inside! As soon as the Baron shows up with the Stone, we'll hide it in the last shipment of eco and deliver it to the metalhead nest. A surprise dessert, 'ey? Hee hee hmmm… Just take this gun upgrade and forget what you saw here."

Jak caught the upgrade that Krew tossed him and attached it to his gun.

"Not this time, Krew," Jak stated, shaking his head. "I'm through being your hired gun!"

Krew glared at us, "Then it's war, isn't it?"

A gun came out of the top of his floating chair and he fired at us. We jumped back quickly as Krew retreated. He shot a small disc at us and it lodged in the floor a few feet away. I stepped back thinking it might be a bomb but instead it began spouting large green blobs that soon began taking the appearance of Krew. I shot twice at one and it disappeared. The clones were fairly easy to defeat but there were a lot of them.

One charged me and struck me before I could destroy it. I screamed as a powerful shock went through my body. I fell to me knees as the electricity coursed through my body. Jak came to my rescue and pulled me up and began running away from the green clones. We turned back every few seconds to fire back at the mob chasing us.

We were running out of time. My side was burning for constantly running to keep from getting electrocuted by the Krew clones. Eventually they began to thin out and we were able to take a breather. I bent over hands on my knees as I tried to catch my breath. I only had a few seconds because Krew was coming back.

He fired his gun at us and I had to roll to get out of the way. I grunted as I landed awkwardly, hurting my shoulder in the process. I stood and pushed the pain away for the time being and began firing at Krew. Jak did the same and we managed to damage his chair.

He was getting ready to shoot out another Krew clone maker but I quickly aimed for that part of his chair and it exploded. Krew went crashing down into the tower in the middle and slide down it till he was laying on the ground. One of the compartments on his chair had been damaged and opened and the Heart of Mar fell from it.

Krew tried to reach for the artifact but Jak simply scooped it up.

"Is it too late to give my notice?" Jak smirked down at the defeated man.

"Yeah! We quit!" Daxter added as he jumped down from Jak's shoulder.

"The city is already dead! I've sold you all out" the man laughed manically before giving a weakened cough.

The large bomb began making a screeching noise and we all looked up.

"Ahhh, Jak… I think maybe we should be anywhere else just about NOW!" Daxter stated.

"Yeah, I agree" I muttered before hearing the sound of a hellcat cruiser.

I looked back to see Ashelin waiting for us.

"Ashelin!" Jak shouted as we ran to the ship.

"We're outta here!" she yelled and took off as fast as she could.

I was forced to sit in Jak's lap, not that I really minded, as we flew off. I held on tight, determined not to fall out. I looked back over the blonde's shoulder and watched as the Weapons Factory blew up in a fiery explosion. My eyes widened, feeling the heat as the shockwave swept over us.

Ashelin took us back to Haven and landed in front of the Hip Hog, "You guys find my father. I'll take the Heart of Mar to Kiera for you. I'm sorry it's come to this."

The woman flew off without another word. I sighed and began trudging into the saloon. I figure now was as good of time as any to look for the Time Map. As soon as we were in the door, Dax ran to find Tess. Jak grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. I groaned feeling a sharp pain in my shoulder making me wince.

"Sorry, are you ok?" Jak asked as he wiped a piece of hair that was cover in blood.

"Uh, I hurt my shoulder but I didn't even realize about the cut on my head" I admitted.

I let Jak lead me over to one of the tables and I sat on top of it. Jak left and brought back with a rag, whiskey, and a bag of ice. He handed me the ice for my shoulder and sat the whiskey beside me. I pressed the bag to my shoulder while Jak soaked a rag in the alcohol. He began dabbing at my forehead and I jumped slightly at the sting but soon settled down. Jak gave me a small smile as he wiped the blood away from my forehead and cleaned the small cut. I leaned forward and pecked him on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aren't you readers lucky? Three chapters in three days. I think I'm on a roll! All though I won't be able to make it to four because tomorrow is my graduation! **

**I'm really excited about this story! It's almost over! Only two or three more chapters left! It's hard to believe it's almost complete. **

**And then I can get started on Scars and Souvenirs! I've been dying to write it! It's all my own storyline and I really hope you'll enjoy it! I already have ten pages of notes and scenes planned out!**

**Anyways remember to review! I really like reviews, they make me update quicker. And you want me to update quicker? Right?**


	25. Pressure

_**Rise and Fall**_

**Chapter 25: Pressure**

Once Jak was done cleaning the cut on my head we decided that we could look for the Time Map in the morning. Tess led us down the hall at the back of the bar to a small bedroom. All that was in the room was a bed and a nightstand with a lamp on it.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and began pulling my effects off. I shoved them under the bed with my boots and lay back against the bed. I didn't feel the urge to sleep with all the adrenaline running through my body. I sighed with frustration and threw my arm over my face.

I felt the end of the bed dip down and looked up to see Jak crawling onto the bed. I smiled lightly as he leaned over me and pressed a kiss to my lips. I put my arms around his neck while his hands found my sides. The kiss deepened and soon his lips moved away from my lips to trail down my neck. I moaned quietly as Jak's hands found the hem of my shirt.

.

.

.

I lay on my side with drooping eyes facing Jak as he reached up and pushed a piece of sweat covered hair out of my face. I wanted nothing more than to press myself against him and fall asleep in his arms but instead I rolled over on my side to face away from him.

"Jenn, what's wrong?" Jak asked running his hand up and down my bare back.

"I don't want you to leave" I whispered, burying my head in the pillow.

Jak pressed himself against my back and kissed my shoulder, "The whole time I was in prison I thought all I wanted was to get revenge on the baron and go home. And then you had to come a ruin all my plans."

The blonde pulled me around to face him and I saw that he was smiling lightly, "You crazy, stubborn, opinionated, strong, intelligent, beautiful, young woman. You drive me completely insane and I can't stop wanting you."

I blinked, trying to stop the blush creeping up on my face, "What are you saying?"

Jak laughed and pulled me against him, "I'm not going anywhere."

A huge, probably goofy looking grin spread across my face before I launched myself on top of him and kissed him with all the passion and happiness I was feeling.

Soon we were going in for round two.

.

.

.

I sat on the bed pulling my boots on as Jak lay sleeping behind me. He gave a small snore and I laughed. I reached over and shook his shoulder. The blonde jumped and looked over at me with hazy eyes.

"What was that for?" he groaned as he stretched and sat up.

"It's time to get going," I said with a laugh. "We need to go find the Time Map."

"Fine" he groaned before moving to get dressed himself.

We walked out into the front of the bar to find Dax and Tess standing in front of some sort of game.

"Hey guys!" Tess greeted. "Krew hid something in that machine the other day. He looked really nervous."

"Whatever it is, Krew won't be needing it anymore," Daxter announced. "He's, shall we say, not all together these days. Step aside, Jak. Let the game player do his stuff."

Tess bent over and kissed Dax on the cheek, "You're such an animal."

Daxter grinned like a madman as he went towards the machine. He jumped on top of it and grabbed the hammer. Soon, miniature metalheads were popping out of the eight holes and Daxter was smashing them back down. I watched in amusement as Daxter played the game. Jak stood next to me and put his arm around my waist. I looked up at him and smiled and he smiled back.

A few minutes later Daxter was celebrating his victory as the Time Map popped out of the machine. Tess grabbed it as Daxter jumped on the ground in front of the door.

"The Time Map!" Daxter shouted. "You know, sugar plum, if any REAL metalheads came into town, I'd bonk 'em just like I did in the game!"

The door slid open behind him and my eyes grew wide.

"Daxter…" Tess mumbled.

"They'd be all 'Don't hurt me please!' and I'd be all 'Too late, metal monkies! You die screaming!' Hee, hee. Know what I'm saying?" the orange rodent continued.

"Um…" Jak said as he pulled is gun out and aimed at the metalheads behind Daxter.

Daxter looked back and screamed, "Jak, I think these trophies are still walking!"

Jak quickly fired at both and they fell over dead.

"Ma… ma… metalheads! Metalheads! Where's sig when you need him?" he yelled.

"Sig? I think Krew sent him on one last mission," Tess informed, rubbing her chin in thought. "Something about using Mar's Ruby Key to open a secret door in the Underport?"

"Of course! Come on Dax, we need to get to the Underport right now," Jak turned to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Jenny, I want you to stay here."

"No way, I'm coming with you to find my father" I stated walking past him.

"I'll take the Time Map to Kiera" Tess stated.

"Be careful angel cheeks and your hero will return shortly!" I grabbed Daxter by his scruff and placed him on my shoulder as I walked out the door.

As we stepped outside my comm. flew out of my pocket.

"_The shield wall is down!_" Vin shouted. "_I repeat the shield wall is down! Sabotaged! Kor did it! I knew the metalheads would be the end of me… oh no! Metalheads at the door! Jenny! Jak! Aaaarrgh!_"

I heard the distinct click of the comm. disconnecting. I looked up at Jak and he had the same shocked expression as I'm sure I had. I took a deep breath and shoved my comm. into my pouch before looking around at the city.

Haven City was a complete disaster. Metalheads were all over the place, attacking citizens and destroying shops. Jak grabbed my arm and pulled me onto a zoomer and took off towards the Underport. We found the maintenance elevator and headed down. The elevator opened up into a brightly lit hallway. I followed Jak around the corner to find my father trying to hold off a hoard of metalheads.

"Hey there, tough guy" Jak greeted with a wave.

Sig turned and fired a shot at us and we all ducked before he started shooting the metalheads again, "Get your skinny ass over her and start shooting!"

We both pulled out our guns and went to stand by Sig. I was running low on Vulcan ammo so I used my pistols. I shot down a metalhead coming out of a tunnel to the left while my father took the one coming from the right.

"Man, was I set up!" Sig growled angrily. "Krew sent me down here to open some old doors with that Ruby Key you found, and when I did, metalheads came streaming in from some passage outside the city walls… Just like they were waiting for me! There's one!"

Sig shot another metalhead and it fell to the ground in front of us.

"Krew's dead" Jak stated.

"Yeah?" Sig asked with a raised eyebrow, still steaming with rage. "Well he's lucky! Because he would not want me to catch him alive!"

"The metalheads must have promised Krew plenty for him to betray the whole city like this" Dax inquired as Sig shot another of the creatures.

"Let's get out of here" Jak said and Dax and I nodded our agreement.

The tunnel we had come down was now swarming with metalheads so we too the tunnel to the right. Sig took the lead and Jak brought up the rear leaving me in the center. We ran at a steady pace trying to keep a safe distance between us and the metalheads that were most likely following us down the corridor. As were rounded a corner we simultaneously stopped to catch our breath. We didn't have long, however, because the wall behind us began crumbling and the largest metalhead I'd ever seen came rushing at us.

"Shootin' this one is only going to make him mad," Sig informed as he began backing away. "Run!"

Jak was frozen up and I pushed him ahead of me. We managed to catch up with Sig as we tried desperately to stay out of the reach of the metalhead behind us. We were coming up on a bridge that I knew wouldn't hold the large creature. Sig made it across and turned to see if we were still behind him.

Half way across the bridge, the metalhead stepped onto it and it began to crumple beneath Jak and I. The metalhead went down first. My eyes widened as I reached to grip something. Sig quickly grabbed Jak's arm and I managed to grab onto the man's foot.

Sig pulled us both up and we knelt panting on the ground. My father basically pushed Jak aside as he knelt in front of me and looked me over.

"You alright?" he asked.

I stood and brushed myself off, "Yeah, I'm fine. We better get going before that thing comes back."

I helped Jak stand and we continued down the passageway, guns ready. We ran into a few metalhead grunts. My side were aching but luckily we didn't start running again and soon my breathing was back to normal. We only walked for a few minutes before we heard a rumbling behind us. The wall collapsed and the large metalhead from before appeared, angrier than ever.

"Great!" Sig growled. "Here comes that bad boy again! MOVE!"

Sig grabbed my arm and pushed me ahead of him. Jak managed to catch up and keep pace with me while Sig brought up the rear. We ran as fast as we possibly could and with all the twists and turns we managed to lose the large creature. We came up on another bridge and I could see the elevator nearby. I smiled in relief but didn't stop till I was across, Jak right behind me.

"Let's go! We're almost to the elevator!" Jak shouted back at Sig.

My father grinned as he stopped in the middle of the bridge, "Looks like we finally lost 'em, chili peppers! Piece of cake, huh? Now you're real Wastelander. I say it's time we take this fight to the metalhead leader himself! What a trophy he'd make! We find a way to juice up Mar's ol' gun, and the boom baby, we storm the nest, guns blazing! Hell! We'll take 'em all on together! You, me, and my girl! Side by side! Nothin'll stop us 'cause we're…"

Sig stopped to look up as the large metalhead fell through the ceiling. It landed right on top of Sig and in a matter of seconds they had both plummeted into the dark abyss.

"Sig!" Jak shouted as he searched the darkness in a vain attempt to find him.

I fell on my knees, tears stinging my eyes, "Sig?"

Nothing but silence answered me.

"Sig?" I shouted, more desperate. "DAD?"

Jak grabbed my shoulder and pulled me away from the edge. He knelt beside me and pulled me into a tight hug burying my face in his chest. I let out a loud sob as I cried into his shirt. Tears ran down my cheeks in a steady flow. My last family member was now gone. First my mom and now my stepfather. I clung to Jak and soon he was scooping me up and walking towards the elevator. The tears stopped falling and I laid my head against Jak's shoulder. Daxter climbed over and brushed my hair out of my face then continued to rub my head.

Everything became a blur but eventually we ended up back at the Hideout. Even though it was still light out I felt completely drained but when Jak laid me under the covers I found I couldn't fall asleep. I listened as Jak explained to Torn what had happened.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see the blonde. He pulled the covers back and laid down. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head against his chest. Daxter joined us and sat on the pillow and brushed my hair back.

Eventually, I managed to doze off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoop! Another chapter is up! I'm thinking only one more chapter and an epilogue… Gotta work tomorrow so no telling how much I'll get done but I'm really excited to finish this story.**

**I appreciate everyone whose read this story, favored it, alerted it, and especially to those that have reviewed! I really like reviews!**

**Anyways, hope to get the next chapter up soon! Please review!**


	26. Until the End

_**Rise and Fall**_

**Chapter 26: Until the End**

I woke early the next morning to the sound of Jak's comm. going off. The blonde was passed out asleep and didn't hear it so I grabbed it from underneath the bed and answered.

"_Jak! We need…_" Kiera's eyes widened when she saw it was me instead. "_Why do you have Jak's comm.?_"

I saw Kiera looking past me on the screen and knew that she was looking at the man sleeping behind me on the bed. I wasn't in the mood to put up with her antics today.

"He's asleep. I figured if it was important I'd wake him up" I stated with a hollow voice.

Suddenly the scene shift on the screen and then the old Samos was looking at me.

"_Jennifer, we have the Rift Rider ready to load and we would appreciate if you and Jak would come out here and help find a way to get it to the metalhead nest,_" Samos stated then his eyes narrowed. "_Jenny, have you been crying? What's wrong?_"

I swallowed, "Sig… he…," I sighed sadly. "Sig was killed yesterday by a metalhead."

I heard a few gasps one I know coming from Kiera.

"_Jennifer, I'm so sorry,_" Samos whispered. "_If you don't feel up to coming…_"

I shook my head, "No, it's fine. I'll be there."

Samos nodded and the comm. disconnected. I took a moment to look around and saw that Torn was asleep in the bunk across from Jak and me. I could tell he hadn't been sleeping well due to the large dark circles under his eyes. I was glad my conversation hadn't woken him up.

I shook Jak awake but motioned for him to stay quiet. We both got ready to leave and Jak grabbed Daxter while I got us some extra ammo. For some reason I felt like we needed it.

When we were out the door I started talking, "We're needed at the Stadium. The Rift Rider is ready and they need a way to transport it and with all the metalheads running around they probably need help defending the Samos' as they load the thing."

"I think I know of someone" Jak walked a short distance away and made a quick call.

I had no clue who he was talking too but I hoped he knew what he was doing. Eventually, he hung up and we climbed on a zoomer to head to the Stadium.

When we arrived the two Samos' and Kiera were waiting on us.

"The Rift Rider's finished," Kiera exclaimed excitedly. "But if my father's right, and the Ring is somewhere in the metalhead nest, how are we going to get the Rift Rider there to use it?"

I just loved how she gave all the credit to her dad.

Jak smiled and pointed behind us. I looked back to see Brutter floating down nearby on a large platform attached to balloons.

"LOOK!" Brutter shouted excitedly as he ran towards us from the other side of the Stadium section. "Brutter just knew friends would need help if metalheaders attack!"

"Brutter, you're the man!" Dax stated.

"Lurker balloons are finest lifters in the world, but they is easy target" the lurker informed.

"Right. You guys get the Rift Rider to the nest. I'll stay and defend you take-off and get away."

"What do you mean only you'll stay?" I said crossing my arms. "I'm sticking with you."

"Someone will need to defend the ship once it gets to the metalhead nest," Jak stated.

"I'm not letting you storm the nest without me. You could easily be outnumbered" I argued.

"If I need you, I'll call," Jak placed his hand on my shoulders as he spoke. "Please? I won't be able to concentrate if you're not safe. This is my destiny."

"And it's my destiny to protect you," I sighed, knowing Jak wasn't going to budge. "But fine. If I even think you're in trouble I'm on my way."

Jak pecked me on the lips before pulling Dax onto his shoulder.

"Once again, being your friend SUCKS!" Daxter complained. "I wanna go on the balloon!"

"But Daxter, I need you to keep an eye on Jak and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" I stated, scratching his head.

"You keep stadium safe while we prep balloon for lift away," Brutter said then looking back his eyes widened. "Uh-oh! Here they come! Metalheaders!"

The two Samos' used their eco abilities to lift the Rift Rider and began walking towards the nearby balloon. Jak and I shot any metalhead that got near them. Kiera ran ahead and climbed on the balloon. In a matter of a couple of minutes, the rider was loaded. I climbed on reluctantly just before it took off.

"Up! Up! And away!" Brutter yelled.

"Must be nice floating away while we DIE down here!" Daxter complained.

I waved down at Jak and he gave me a small smile back.

"We'll meet near the nest!" Kiera shouted. "See you soon, Jak! Be careful!"

I saw Dax whack Jak on the head but I couldn't hear what he was saying due to the loud smack of the older Samos's cane on the back of Kiera's head and her loud yelp. Her father whispered something to her and her face turned bright red. I looked away and sat down on the edge of the platform with my feet hanging over the edge as I watched the city and then water pass beneath us.

Eventually, Kiera came to sit next to me. I didn't even look at her but instead watched the water turn to sand below us.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier" she said.

"Yeah, when you're sincere then come back" I stated in a monotone.

Kiera sighed, "I am sorry. I completely forgot about your dad."

"But you're not sorry for trying to get Jak to leave me for you, right?" I questioned, rolling my eyes.

"It's hard seeing the guy you've had a crush on for several year with another girl," Kiera admitted. "But in a way, I'm glad it's you. You're so strong and confident. I admire you in a way. If I'd lost my dad I wouldn't be so calm."

I gave a short laugh, "Yeah, I guess so. I just want Jak to kick the metalhead leader's ass."

"I think we all do," Kiera stood and brushed her bottom off. "Anyways, this doesn't mean we're friend or anything. I still don't like you."

This time I gave a real laugh, "Glad to see were on the same page."

.

.

.

**(Jak)**

The blonde's comm. flew out of his pocket before he'd even made it out of the Stadium district.

Vin's raspy voice came over the speaker, "_Jak… Kor… Construction Site…_"

The line disconnect before Jak could say anything and he sighed sadly. He headed straight for the Construction Site to see what Vin had been talking about. When he arrive he was met by a group of KGs and Baron Praxis leading Kor to the center of the area.

"Kor?" Jak asked, running down the ramp. "What's going on?"

"I'm sure you know…" Kor's face contorted slightly as he spoke. "deep down in your darkest nightmares. We've met before remember?" He said, his face going back to normal. "Everything's going exactly as planned."

The old man gave a maniacal laugh before shooting into the air. Large wings sprung from his back and soon a large tail and his head transformed into that of a metalhead. His body began to glow and in a sudden burst of light, the metalhead leader was then floating before them.

"Jak it's the Metalhead leader!" Daxter shouted as if it weren't obvious.

"Now you see!" the Metalhead Leader shouted in triumph. "Without the shield walls disrupting my powers inside the city, I am my full potential now! So for the last time, give me the Precursor Stone!"

"If the city must die, then we all die!" Baron Praxis shouted as he pulled out a glowing green sword and charged with the KG around him.

Kor fired at them and they went flying back into the scaffolding.

"I will find that Stone if I have to crush this city one brick at a time!" Kor bellowed before taking off.

Jak ran over to where the baron had landed and pushed a piece of metal off of him. He tried to stand but coughed weakly, blood splattering across the ground.

"You and Jenny are the supreme weapons, Jak. And I made you," he coughed again and rolled onto his back. "Still, any leader worth his salt always has his backup plan…"

Praxis pulled out a remote and pressed the button in the middle. Jak watched as another Piercer Bomb rose from the ground with the Precursor Stone attached to it."

"Remember," Praxis said, his voice weakening. "the first rule in making a weapon… is to always make two."

His head dropped and the man died. Jak breathed in and out before running over to the screeching bomb. He grabbed Daxter by the scruff and threw him on top of it.

"Yaaaowww! Okay! I'm going in!" Daxter said as he crawled underneath the Stone to reach the inside of the bomb.

"Man, what a mess of junk in here," Daxter muttered to himself. "All jumbled coils and switches. Should I unhook the blue wire? Wait a minute? Are ottsels color blind? Let me just break a few more things and see if anything pops loose…"

The clasps holding in the Precursor bomb release and Dax pushed it out and it landing in Jak's hands.

"BOOM! Ha! Ha! Gotcha!" Daxter announced with triumph. "Like candy from a baby."

Dax climbed on Jak's shoulder and with the Precursor Stone in hand he ran out of the Construction Site without looking back.

.

.

.

**(Jenny)**

Kiera left to go talk to her father as my comm. flew out of my pocket.

"_It's Kor! He's the Metalhead Leader!_" Jak growled and I gave a small gasp. "_But the good news is we don't have to worry about the baron anymore. Kor killed him. But we have the Precursor Stone now and were headed for Mar's Gun._"

"Alright, Jak, be careful" I stated with a sigh.

Jak nodded and disconnected. I laid back against the wood and closed my eyes.

.

.

.

I never really fell asleep so I knew as soon as we landed just outside the metalhead nest. Everything was calm, most of the metalheads having been in Haven City. We waited patiently for any word from Jak.

Suddenly, the icy hand was wrapped around my heart again. I gasped, clutching my chest and doubling over.

"Jenny, are you alright?" both Samos' asked at the same time.

"I… gotta go find Jak" I stated, grabbing my gun that had been sitting beside me and running into the nest.

.

.

.

**(Jak)**

The blonde climbed onto the lift leading to the top of Mar's Gun. When they were half way up Jak's comm. popped out and Daxter grabbed it.

"_There isn't much hope now,_" Ashelin said, sounding defeated. "_With the shield wall destroyed, it's just a matter of time before the metalheads overwhelm us. You should just go through the rift back to your own time, Jak, and get away from this horrible place._"

"This place is worth fight for," Jak shoved the Stone into the machine, thinking of Jenny as he spoke.

Ashelin nodded, "_We'll hold out as long as we can. Farewell._"

"Precursor Stone. Gun. Nest" a wicked grin spread across Jak's face.

"Light 'er up, padre!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Eat this!" Jak shouted.

The gun fired, blowing a large hole in the wall of the nest.

Daxter's eyebrows went way up, "That ought to wake 'em up!"

"Let's go take care of business" Jak growled.

"What? You mean, go in there? Ahh, I'm right behind you" Daxter said as he slid behind the blonde hero.

.

.

.

**(Jenny)**

I ran until I found the large hole that had been blasted the wall of the nest. I stumbled over the crumbled wall as I tried to rush to find Jak. I looked ahead and saw him walking into a cavern in the center of the nest. I ran as fast as I could towards him hoping he wasn't in danger.

I stopped just outside as I heard the Metalhead Leader speak.

"Finally, you've decided to join us and you brought the Precursor Stone. Good. The boy will now play his final part!"

I peeked inside and saw the Kid encased in a cocoon on the opposite side of the cavern.

"Not this time" Jak growled.

"Oh, but this child is such a part of this! Such a part of you! Don't you recognize him? The boy is you, Jak! And this place… this is where you began, in the future!" Kor announced.

"But how…?" Jak looked at the ground stunned as my eyes grew wide.

"You were hidden in the past on the hope that you would gain the skills to face me today," the metalhead state. "But Onin was wrong! Now that you've been altered with dark eco, the Stone will never open for you. Your younger self, however, still has the pure gift. He alone can awaken the Stone and the precursor entity which sleeps inside!"

"This stone is a precursor?" Jak asked in disbelief.

"The last precursor egg!" Kor shouted in anger. "Mar was clever. He covered his tracks well through time, hiding his last egg from me and building the shield and city to defend it! It has been a long siege. But today, I will finally feed on the last precursor egg!"

"Ah, I think you're forgetting one little thing," Daxter spoke up. "We've got the Precursor Stone!"

"Not for long!" Kor yelled before shooting a blast at Jak.

Jak fell into the cavern and rocks collapsed on top of him. The hand clenched around my heart as I rushed to the edge.

"Jak?"

Dark eco shot from the rocks and Dark emerged, looking angry. He heard my shouted and looked back at me.

The Dark Warrior smirked, "Hi, sweetheart. Long time no see."

"DIE!" Kor bellowed before sending another shot our way.

Dark was fast enough to grab me and pull me out of the way before I was blasted. He sat me down then staggered. In a few seconds, Jak was standing before me again.

"Jenn, when did you get here?" Jak questioned pulling out his gun and shooting the small metalheads that were now headed our way.

"Oh just a few minutes ago," I smirked lightly. "I couldn't let you have all the fun."

Jak rolled his eyes and began firing at the leader. Kor cried out in frustration. He was suspended above the ground and made and easy target. I kept the smaller metalhead from getting close enough to hurt Jak while Jak continued to attack the leader. Eventually, we would have to move quickly out of the way to avoid a blast but all in all we had a good system going.

As I was firing at a few stingers coming from the right one snuck up behind me and stung me in the leg. I cried out before quickly shooting it. I looked down at my bleeding leg and quickly pulled the stinger out. I groaned as more blood poured from the wound. I pushed the pain back and continued to protect Jak.

Finally, Kor got tired of being shot at and began swinging, breaking the cords suspending him and landed on the ground sending the whole cavern shaking. He charged at us and we started running. Jak switched his gun mod to his Peace Maker and turned around quickly to aim at the creature. He shot at Kor, landing a blow in his side before turning and running again.

When Jak stopped to do the same again, Kor was ready for him. He shot a blast towards Jak before he could bring up his gun.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Jak stood frozen as I ran and body slammed him out of the way. The blast landed a few feet in front of me and the force threw me back against the wall. I gave a strangled cry before collapsing on the ground.

I manage to stay awake as Jak fired at the Metalhead Leader. This time he cried out in pain. Knowing he was defeated, he tried to make it out by flying through the Rift Ring. Instead, he ran into the side of it. His body began to glow before exploding, his head flying off and landing nearby. Jak rushed over to me and helped me stand. I grabbed my side and groaned but managed to look up at Jak and smile.

I didn't realize how the kid got free but he went over to the Precursor Stone and touched it. He fell back on his butt as a bright light flew from the Stone.

"Oh man… a precursor" Jak breathed while I rolled my eyes. I'd seen these things before.

"It is finished," the precursor said. "Our ancient enemy is no more. Take hope brave one! The terrible darkness inside you is now balance by a glorious light! We will meet again…"

The precursor flew away into the Rift Ring. Through the entrance of the cavern, Brutter balloon flew in. With one hand gripping my side, I reached down and grabbed little Jak's hand and walked with Jak over to the group that had just arrived.

"We haven't much time," Kiera said, as she moved towards the Rider. "I've set the coordinates back to our village. Let's go home, everyone."

"But we are home" Jak put his arm around my shoulder and smiled as he spoke.

Kiera's father turned to speak to her, "Kiera, I'm afraid your Rift Rider must be used to send young Jak here to a place where he will grow up safe from harm. He must become old enough to complete the destiny he has fulfilled today."

The young Samos had and 'AH' moment, "Wait a minute! It's you? I mean… it's me? I have to take him back and watch over him, don't I?" The older man nodded. "Ah, grub roots! Talk about being in the wrong time at the right place!"

I smiled as Jak knelt in front of the Kid, "Hey kid… you take care. Oh… and trust me on this… stay away from ANY wumpbee nests on your ninth birthday, okay?"

The kid nodded briskly. Jak leaned over and picked the kid up to set him on the platform. Kiera and Samos were talking but I wasn't paying attention. I was starting to fill very dizzy.

My vision began going in and out as the Rift Rider lifted and headed for the Ring. The last thing I saw was young Samos waving goodbye to us.

My knees buckled and I collapsed on the ground.

"Jenny?" Jak asked in concern.

He leaned over me as my vision began going black around the edges.

He pressed his hand to my face and stared down at me, "Jenn, stay with me…"

If he said anything else I didn't hear it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WHOOP! The last chapter! On to the Epilogue!**


	27. Epilogue: No Matter What

_**Rise and Fall**_

**Epilogue: No Matter What**

My eyes fluttered open. I awoke to the sound of loud beeping machines near my head. I looked around and notice that I was in an actual hospital room. I looked around and found the cause of the beeping; a heart monitor. I wondered why I was attached to such a thing. Slowly the events of the battle came back to me and I sighed. My body ached all over, especially my back and head.

Beside me, Jak lay with his head rested against the bed and his hand holding mine. I smiled lightly about to wake him when the door opened and Torn walked it.

"Good to see you awake, squirt" Torn said with a smirk as he pulled up a chair beside me.

"Hey," I said my voice hoarse. "How long I been out?"

I found it slightly irritating that I couldn't form complete sentences.

"A week," Torn stated. "We were all pretty worried."

"I didn't think I was that hurt" I stated.

"When you hit the wall it gave you a concussion," Torn began. "It also broke a few of your ribs and ruptured your kidney making you bleed internally. Though Samos could heal your wounds you had still lost a lot of blood. As soon as you were brought in they rushed you into surgery and gave you a blood transfusion. With the dark eco in your body they were worried about giving you normal blood. Good thing Jak has the same blood type as you."

I looked down at the man beside me. On the inside of his right arm was a small bruise.

"What've I missed?"

"Well, we ran the metalheads out of the city," Torn stated, leaning back. "And Daxter has taken over Krew's saloon. It's now called the Naughty Ottsel. He's been renovating it. He's getting ready for a big celebration party. Ashelin is the new governess and she made me the new commander of the Krimzon Guard."

I gave a short laugh but the groaned as pain swept through me.

"Well, I better go tell everyone else your awake and get Samos in here to give you some green eco," Torn stated as he stood. He placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Take it easy."

I sighed as he left and closed the door behind him. I looked down at Jak before removing my hand from his to shake his shoulder.

Eventually, he jumped and his eyes shot open, "Jenny?"

"Hey" I whispered, smiling.

Jak leaned over and gently kissed my lips, "I was so worried about you."

"Looks like I'm fine now, thanks to you" I stated.

Jak shook his head, "If it wasn't…"

I pressed a finger to his lips to shut him up, "Don't ruin the moment, hun."

Jak smiled and leaned over to kiss me again.

.

.

.

A few days later, I was completely healed. Well except for the sharp pains in my back when I over exerted myself. As soon as Dax heard I'd woken up he set a date for the celebration. Tonight was that night. Tess had kidnapped me in order to get me ready for the party. As far as I was concerned I'd just take a shower and put on clean clothes but that just wasn't going to fly with the blonde girl.

So here I was with my head leaned back into the sink in her kitchen as she washed my hair with actual shampoo and conditioner. After she was done and had dried it I realized what I joy conditioner was. My hair was no longer as frizzy and rough as it had once been.

Tess then decided that I had too many split ends and broke out the scissors. Soon small pieces of hair were falling away and onto the floor. I rubbed my hands together hoping she didn't cut off too much. I like my hair long.

When she was done my hair still retained most of its length but all the frizzy ends were gone.

Then Tess decided what I was wearing wasn't good enough and dragged me to her closet. She began throwing clothes at me, mostly dressed.

"Tess, I'm not wearing anything fancy. And especially not a dress" I stated, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Fine, then will you where this?" Tess said as she hand me a few articles of clothing.

Luckily it was just a blue tank top that stopped just below my ribs and a pair of black shorts. I nodded and quickly changed.

I rode with Tess over to the party and when we arrived there were already quite a few people present.

Daxter jumped down in front of us as we entered, "Welcome to the Naught Ottsel! The hippest, happenest, happiest joint in town! Good to see you up and walking, Jenny."

I smiled and left Tess to go find Jak. I saw him leaned up against the bar with Kiera next to him. She was saying something but stopped when she saw me and noticed that Jak was no longer paying attention. Kiera sighed and walked away in defeat and I stood in front of Jak.

"Hey there, Hero" I smirked up at the blonde.

He smiled down at me and put his hands on my hips pulling me into a kiss.

We were interrupted by Daxter yelling at Onin who was sitting on the other end of the bar.

"Hey! That's enough for you, lady. I'm cuttin' ya off!"

Onin swung her bottle at him but missed miserably as I laughed. But then the woman raised a hand and zapped him, sending him across the bar top.

"Trust me, she gets real mean when she's like this" Pecker informed and then his eyebrows shot up as the woman started making her hand signals.

"What did she say?" Dax asked.

"Something about rubber tubing and certain parts of your mother… you don't wanna know.."

The door slammed open and we all looked in that direction.

"Agghhh! A metalhead!" Daxter shouted.

My eyes grew wide and I smiled brightly.

"Dad!" I shouted moving towards him.

"Sig!" Jak shouted.

"SIG?" Daxter questioned. "I knew that."

"You're okay?" Jak asked astonished as I flung my arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"You cherries didn't think some nasty breath, giant sized lizard was gonna keep me from the biggest party in town did ya?"

"I knew you were too tough for 'em, big guy!" Daxter stated.

Sig led us outside, Samos and Pecker following along as well. We stood outside watching the fireworks burst in the sky as the whole city celebrate not only the defeat of the Metalhead Leader but also the end of Baron Praxis' dictatorship.

"You saved the city and more, my boy," Samos congratulated. "Metal Kor and his menace are history, and somewhere out there, an ancient race has begun again."

"I'm just glad to be back home," Jak said as he put his arm around my shoulders. "And I couldn't have done it without you."

"Yeah? Well rest up. We've got a lot to do and so much time to do it in," Samos stated.

"Don't say 'time'," Jak groaned. "The Rift Ring was destroyed, remember?"

"You know, my momma used to read bedtime stories about Mar when she'd tuck me in. She'd give me a nice glass of warm yakow milk… and my little Poopsy bear…"

"Bedtime stories? Warm milk? Poopsy bear?" Dax asked shocked. "Buddy, ya just blew your image!"

"What's wrong with that?" I defended. "I had a Poopsy bear."

Daxter just rolled his eyes.

"I've got a feeling we'll meet Mar someday. He may be closer than you think" Samos said.

"You're the designated driver," Sig said as he handed him the Ruby Key; the Key to the city.

"Oh no" Jak said looking at the key. "I'm done with adventures. Besides, you'll tell us before something happens next time, right Samos?"

Samos looked away and began whistling while I laughed.

"RIGHT, Samos?"

Pecker squawked, "You never know what the future may hold."

"Wait… you know something, don't ya feather breath?" Daxter questioned, glaring at the monkaw.

"Who? Me? Ah… no… We're just, ah… guessing, right Samos? Today, tomorrow… Only time will tell."

"No!" Daxter shouted. "You're gonna tell… RIGHT NOW!"

The ottsel flung himself at the monkaw and the two began fighting. Samos rolled his eyes and patted Jak on the back.

"Jak, my boy, the future awaits!"

The blonde smiled at the old man before grabbing my hand and leading me back inside. He motioned to the DJ and the man changed to song. It couldn't help but blush as he led me onto the dance floor. Since when could Jak dance?

_I need you right here, by my side_

Jak pulled me against him his right hand on my waist and his left grasping my hand before he began swaying and turning slowly to the music.

_You're everything I'm not in my life_

_We're indestructible, we are untouchable _

_Nothing can take us down tonight_

Jak leaned in and pressed a kiss to my forehead and from then on I didn't care about everyone's eyes watching us. It was just me and Jak.

_You are so beautiful, it should be criminal _

_That you could be mine_

The music began to speed up and so did our dance. Jak twirled me in a circle. I had no idea how to dance so I just let him lead me.

_And we will make it out alive _

_I'll promise you this love will never die_

_No matter what, I got your back_

_I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that_

_I swear to God, that in the bitter end_

_We're gonna be the last ones standing_

The music slowed down again and Jak once again began his slow circles. I smiled up at him and pressed a kiss to his jaw.

_So believe me when I say, you're the one_

_They'll never forgive us for the thing we've done_

When the music sped up again Jak pushed me out and twirled me under his arm before pulling me back to him.

_And we will make it out alive _

_I'll promise you this love will never die_

_No matter what, I got you back _

_I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that_

_I swear to God that in the bitter end _

_We're gonna be the last ones standing_

_We'll never fall, we'll never fade_

_I'll promise you forever and my soul today_

_No matter what until the bitter end_

_We're gonna be the last ones standing. _

Jak and I stopped dancing and just stared at one another for a long moment.

_And everybody said that we would never last_

_And if they saw us now I bet they'd take it back_

_It doesn't matter what we do or what we say_

_Cause nothing matters anyway_

Jak leaned in and pressed his lips against mine in a passionate kiss as he pulled my body flush against his.

_We'll never fall, we'll never fade_

_I'll promise you forever and my soul today_

_No matter what until the bitter end_

_We're gonna be the last ones standing. _

The kiss continued until after the song had ended. I barely noticed the clapping of the people around us as I smiled broadly up at Jak.

.

.

.

Later on, after most of the party goers had already left, Torn approached me.

He clasped me on the shoulder as he spoke, "Good job, squirt."

I gave him a hug and he patted my back awkwardly before I pulled away.

"Here," he dropped a key into my hand and I looked up at him confused. "That's the key to the Hideout. I'm staying at the palace so I won't need it."

I looked at the key now in aw, "Thanks, Torn."

Torn nodded before leaving the bar with Ashelin and I smiled as I watched them leave.

I looked up as Jak, "It's about time we left too."

Jak nodded and followed me out of the bar. Instead of taking a zoomer we walked hand in hand towards the Hideout. When we arrived, Jak swept me up in his arms and kissed me passionately. He laid me on one of the bunks and climbed on top of me. I smiled into the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Jak pulled back, his breathing heavy as he stared into my eyes.

"I love you."

I blushed and could stop the smile spreading across my face.

"I love you too" I stated, before pulling the hero back into a kiss.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: TA-DA! It's over! It's complete! Do you like?**

**Anyways the song was No Matter What by Papa Roach. **

**And be looking for the first chapter of Scars and Souvenirs! It should be out in a couple of days!**

**Now it's 1:30 in the morning and I have work tomorrow so goodnight my awesome readers! Please REVIEW!**


End file.
